Accelerator y Last Order
by KuroUsagi-pyon
Summary: Una historia alterna que se centra en Last Order y Accelerator despues de cinco años. Ella ahora tiene 15 años y él tiene 21, los sentimientos comienzan ha cambiar, tal y como Last Order lo ha hecho hacia su protector Accelerator, pero... Accelerator continua viendola como a una niña, ¿como hara Last Order que esto cambie?
1. Despues de cinco años

**Parecia ser una noche tranquila en ciudad academia. Las luces del trafico y de los edificios tecnologicos iluminaban las calles. Los estudiantes estaban aun vagando x la ciudad pues al ser fin de semana su toque de queda se extendia una hora mas. Cada quien caminaba en direccion diferente, cada quien siguiendo su propio camino...**  
**Cinco años han pasado ya... Ciudad Academia parece haber recobrado la paz que un dia tenia... todo parece estar tranquilo...y normal...**

**-"¡No tienes por que enojarte! " reprocha Misaka Misaka mientras hace pucheros - la antes pequeña Misaka, tambien conocida como "Last Order" tiene ahora 15 años, ha dejado crecer su cabello e incluso usa el mismo uniforme que su original, Misaka Mikoto. Pero conserva su infantil y energica forma de ser.**  
**-¡callate! ¡me desconcentras mocosa!- Accelerator tambien ha cambiado, el Speer mas poderoso del mundo hora tiene 21 años , es mas alto, sus brazos ya no son delgados y su espalda tambien se ha vuelto mas ancha. Se ha recuperado totalmente del accidente que tuvo tiempo atras al proteger a Last Order. Sus vestimentas son parecidas a las que ha usado hasta ahora, una playera negra y unos jeans de mezclilla.**  
**-Misaka Misaka se mantiene en silencio tratando de ya no molestar mas...- dice en tono desanimado la joven mientras mira al suelo tratando de seguir los rapidos pasos de Accelerator.**  
**Esta escena se mantuvo asi por unos minutos, el joven miraba de reojo a la chica que llamaba siempre "mocosa", sentia algo de culpabilidad al verla, ella mantenia su mirada fija en el suelo y permanecia en silencio.**  
**Repentinamente los gruñidos provinientes de su estomago provocaron que Accelerator se detuviera repentinamente pues se habia sorprendido.**  
**-"¡ah! ¡vaya! me he cansado de buscar insectos en el suelo!" dice Misaka Misaka mientras pone una mano sobre su hambriento estomago- comento con voz animada mientras daba palmaditas en su vientre.**

**Hubo un prolongado momento de silencio despues de que ella hablo.**

**-t...tu... mocosa... ¿buscabas insectos...?- le pregunto Accelerator cerrando su mano en puño molesto , pues creia que su mirada baja se debia a culpabilidad.**  
**-"¿hunm? ¿a que mas podria deberse?" pregunta Misaka Misaka con un poco de confusion- La chica ladeo su rostro con inocencia.**  
**-¡ah! ¡olvidalo! una mocosa siempre sera una mocosa!- le grito molesto el peliblanco regresando a su andar con unos pasos aun mas veloces a los anteriores.**  
**-"¡ahh! ¡espera!" grita Misaka Misaka mientras corre detras de..- La chica fue irrumpida antes de terminar su frase.**  
**Accelerator se detuvo repentinamente y volteo a donde antes estaba la joven castaña.**  
**-Oye..mocosa...-dijo en voz alta con preocupacion al notar que la chica ya no estaba.**  
**La busco con la vista desesperadamente y en unos momentos comenzo a empujar a las personas a los lados tratando de encontrarla.- Last Order! donde te metiste?!- grito caminando con desesperacion, despues de todo Last Order aun era la unica administradora de "Red Misaka" , x lo que era un posible objetivo todavia para aquellos que deseaban acceso a los clones llamados "sisters". Pensar en eso hacia que Accelerator se preocupara a mas no poder.**

**-Oye...ojou-chan,¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto un joven estudiante que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de Accelerator.**  
**-"Ah... si... no se preocupe... solo es un raspón..." responde Misaka Misaka mientras intenta levantarse. -respondio la chica con una voz energica.**  
**Tras oir eso el peliblanco se dio prisa y casi corriendo se dirigio a donde escucho la voz.**  
**La chica se encontraba tirada en el suelo, tenia una expresion poco comun en ella, una de sus calcetas estaba rasgada y su rodilla estaba gravemente raspada.**  
**-Oye, estas bien?- le pregunto el peliblanco acercandose mas a ella y tendiendole una mano.**  
**-"eh? ah... no ha sido nada, estoy bien!" responde Misaka Misaka sonriendo tratando de no mostrar dolor- contesto Last Order mientras trataba de levantarse.**  
**-Tsk... si te duele solo dilo, mocosa- la regaño Accelerator mientras se ponia frente a ella de cuclillas dandole la espalda para que ella subiera sobre el.**  
**-"ah... pero..." balbusea Misaka Misaka con nerviosismo mientras se sonroja.-**  
**-date prisa o me arrepentire!- amenazo en un tono molesto el peliblanco .**  
**La chica termino por subir a la espalda de el despues de unos segundos tras la amenaza.**

**-"crei que estabas molesto conmigo..."murmura Misaka Misaka aferrandose al chico que la carga- comento despues de unos minutos Last Order con el rostro levemente ruborizado.**  
**-Callate, aun sigo molesto- la silencio Accelerator mientras caminaba x la acera - te lo he dicho miles de veces no es asi? una niñata como tu no debe estar en las calles a estas horas... incluso tuve que salir ha buscarte, eres tan molesta...-**  
**-"...Misaka ya no es una niña... tengo 15 años ahora..." contradice Misaka Misaka acorrucandose- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba sobre la espalda de el. Sin duda era una dulce imagen, parecian una pareja de enamorados, en la que el noble y maduro novio carga a su pequeña y adorable novia cansada.**  
**-di lo que quieras, pero ¡mirate! ¡ incluso te has herido la pierna! ¡mocosa estupida! - continuo regañandola Accelerator, estaba molesto, no con ella, sino con sigo mismo, pues se culpaba x haberla dejado atras y gracias a eso ella habia caido al suelo tras ser empujada x la multitud.**  
**-"Misaka ya no es una niña... date cuenta...tonto..." masculla Misaka Misaka inflando las mejillas- reprocho ella con sus mejillas aun ruborizadas.**  
**-¿a quien le dices tonto? ¡niña estupida!-le replico Accelerator con molestia.**  
**-"Misaka...no es una niña..." insiste Misaka Misaka sonrojandose...- respondio la chica abrazandolo con mas fuerza.**  
**El ligero y fragil cuerpo de Last Order estaba totalmente pegado a la espalda de Accelerator de forma que pudia sentir sus acelerados latidos atraves del pequeño y calido pecho de ella.**  
**Por un corto momento Accelerator se sonrojo y quedo fuera si ante las acciones de la chica, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca al suyo lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera**  
**... ante sus ojos Last Order siempre habia tenido la forma de una pequeña niña molesta, energica y sincera, sin mencionar que habia cuidado de ella desde hacia tantos años que la veia como algo que necesitaba de su proteccion... Eso era algo que nunca considero que cambiaria... Pero... definitivamente ella comenzaba a crecer... y comenzaba a notarlo...**

**Tras un momento la deposito en una banca y se acuclillo frente a ella.**


	2. Capitulo 2: su actitud

Segunda parte

Tras un momento la deposito en una banca y se acuclillo frente a ella. Sus rojos ojos se posaron sobre los cafes de ella, provocando que su rostro se pusiera totalmente rojo.  
-"q...que sucede...?" cuestiona Misaka Misaka analizando la situacion con cautela- pregunto con nerviocismo.  
Lentamente Accelerator se acerco mas a ella de manera que sus rostros quedaron a muy corta distancia.  
-mocosa...tu...-los ojos rojizos de Accelerator seguian puestos fijos sobre Last Order -te sientes bien?- le pregunto poniendo su palida mano sobre la frente de la joven.- tu rostro esta rojo...pero no parece que tengas fiebre...-.  
-"no es nada" responde Misaka Misaka sollozando internamente - contesto ella con desanimo.  
-ha? que significa eso?- reprocho el chico peliblanco sin dejar de observarla.  
-...- ella se mantuvo en silencio sintiendose cada vez mas cohibida x la intensa mirada de Accelerator. Coloco sus manos sobre sus piernas y permanecio cavizbaja x unos momentos.  
-Taku... Como sea, vamos -dijo el despues de unos segundos al ver que Last Order no contestaba tendiendole la mano.  
-"¿vamos a casa?" pregunta Misaka Misaka con curiosidad-.  
-tienes hambre ¿no es asi? Vayamos a buscar algo de comer- respondio el con la mirada desviada.  
-"¡si!" contesta Misaka Misaka con emocion- respondio ella tomando la mano de Accelerator.

Caminaron por un largo momento. Last Order se detuvo x un momento a contemplar un lujoso restaurante, personas salian de ahi vestidas elegantemente y casualmente en parejas.  
-"Ahi! Misaka quiere entrar ahi!" comenta Misaka Misaka señalando aquel restaurante- dijo con voz animada la chica mientras apuntaba en direccion a ese elegante y lujoso lugar.  
Accelerator miro a donde la chica apuntaba, e inmediatamente siguio avanzando tirando de la mano de Last Order pues aun no la soltaba.  
-"eh? Oye! Espera, Accelerator, dijiste que comeriamos... Misaka Quiere comer en este lugar!" discute Misaka Misaka tratando de ella tratando de detenerse.  
-¿Ha? ¿es broma? ¿ tienes idea de lo costoso que seria cenar en ese lugar? Cuando seas tu quien invite, entrare gustoso- respondio Acceleraror sin detenerse.  
-"ah? Pero...pero...Misaka de verdad quiere entrar ahi" suplica Misaka Misaka con tristeza- dijo ella con la mirada baja y una voz opaca.  
-maldita mocosa, eso no funciona con migo - bufo él dirigiendose a un restaurante familiar que se encontraba a unos metros del lujoso restaurante. -entraremos aqui y di que has tenido suerte-. Le dijo Accelerator serrando sus orbes para despues entrar al lugar.  
Durante la espera de sus ordenes Accelerator noto que Last Order lucia pensativa y callada, cosa que es poco comun en esa chica energica y alegre.  
-oye... Mocosa, ¿sucede algo?- cuestiono Accelerator mirando a otro lado tratando de parecer poco interesado.  
-"hunm?...no es nada..." responde Misaka Misaka mientras medita- contesto Last Order al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con sus pequeñas manos.  
-¿ que estas pensando? - le pregunto él dirigiendo su mirada sobre ella.  
-"si Misaka obtiene un trabajo...habria la posibilidad de que entremos a ese elegante lugar..." contesta Misaka Misaka con decision- respondio la chica manteniendo la mirada sobre la mesa.  
-¿Ha?- Accelerator comenzo a reir tras las palabras de la chica.  
-"¿ de que te ries?" cuestiona Misaka Misaka con algo de confusion-.  
-¿ acaso tienes idea de cuanto tendrias que pagar para poder comer en ese lugar? Mejor dejalo, niñata- se burlo el mirandola.  
-"mõ... No deberias ser tan malo con Misaka... Solo era un suponer " reprocha Misaka Misaka con molestia- se quejo ella inflando sus mejillas.  
-entiendo, entiendo - respondio el entre risas.  
-...- Last Order se cruzo de brazos y volteo a otro lado con indignacion.  
-aqui esta su orden- anuncio una de las meseras llevandoles su pedido.  
-"ah! Muchas gracias!" contesta con sincera gratitud Misaka Misaka. - respondio la chica con inmensa alegria al ver su plato llegar.  
-no cambias - comento Accelerator viendo la inmensa emocion de Last Order al comenzar a cenar.  
-"¿de que hablas?" pregunta Misaka Misaka sin comprender con exactitud tus palabras- .  
-tu actitud infantil, mocosa, ¿no hace poco me habias dicho que tenias 15 años ? Comportate mas de acuerdo a tu edad... Niña- dijo Accelerator mientras comenzaba a comer.  
-"Misaka es ..."-  
-si, si, ya no eres una niña... Pero te comportas como tal... Aunque bueno, no espero otra cosa de ti, mocosa- respondio él serrando sus orbes tranquilamente.  
-...- Last Order le miro con intensidad haciendo muecas, tenia muchas ganas de contradecirle, pero lo que él decia era cierto... A pesar de ser ya una señorita seguia actuando como una niña... -"¿es por eso que no reconoces a Misaka?" murmura Misaka Misaka con tristeza-.  
-¿huh? , "¿reconocer?" - Accelerator le miro con un poco de confusion.  
-"el hecho de que Misaka no es una niña ya... Es por mi actitud que no lo reconoces?" Misaka Misaka explica su pregunta anterior.-.  
Esas palabras sorprendieron a Acceperator, el que el no se diera cuenta de que ella no era mas una chiquilla...¿ se debia a su actitud?... O...¿simplemente no habia querido darse cuenta de ello?...  
-como sea, date prisa o te dejare...- contesto Accelerator con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.  
-"si..." responde Misaka Misaka dandose cuenta de que la comida se enfria...- contesto ella con debilidad... ¿aquella pregunta habia molestado a Accelerator?...

Hubo un frio silencio entre ambos durante toda la cena, y fue lo mismo en el tiempo de camino a casa... Last Order creia que habia hecho enojar a Accelerator, mientras que este aun pensaba en la respuesta a la pregunta de ella... Despues de eso cada quien se fue a su habitacion, nuevamente vivian en un apartamento que Accelerator habia rentado,era amplio y de un suave colo azul, tambien lucia vacio puesto que Accelerator no es fanatico de la decoracion, solo se encontraban las cosas basicas, un televisor en la sala, dos sillones, una mesa de centro, cortinas que impedian la vista al interior del apartamento, la estufa y una cama en cada habitacion acompañadas de un closet para cada quien y en la bañera solo una tina y una taza.  
Eran cerca de la una de la mañana, Accelerator se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, llevaba su torso descubierto debido a la calor que estaba haciendo permaneciendo solo con sus jeans de mezclilla, ya se habia cansado de dar vueltas sobre su cama pero seguia sin poder conciliar el sueño... "Misaka... No es una niña..." "Tengo quince ahora" "¿ es por mi actitud que no lo reconoces?" esas palabras seguian resonando en la cabeza de él, impidiendo que pudiera dormir... Pero... Algo era cierto... Aquella pequeña niña a la cual conocio hacia 5 años atras ya no estaba... Aunque fuera un clon... Tambien su cuerpo crecia... Se volvia cada vez mas parecido al de una mujer... ¿ por que le costaba tanto poder aceptarlo? ¿ por que no lo habia notado antes? ... Eso era lo que mas atormentaba a Accelerator.  
-¿...que diablos me pasa...? -murmuro poniendo su palida mano sobre su blanco cabello.  
-"¿con quien hablas?" cuestiona Misaka Misaka curiosa de tu actitud.- Last Order se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto de Accelerator.  
El se levanto de inmediato sorprendido de escuchar la voz de la chica en su habitacion.  
-"eso asusta, ¿sabes? Ver a alguien hablando con el techo... ¿Es amigo tuyo?" bromea Misaka Misaka con inocencia - dijo ella adentrandose mas a la habitacion de el chico.  
-¡¿p..por qué diablos estas aqui, mocosa?!- le pregunto exaltado Accelerator mientras ensendia la lampara que estaba al lado de su cama.  
-"tenia problemas para dormir..." responde Misaka Misaka con timidez.- la joven chica traia puesto un ligero camison de color verde manzana, el cual mostraba una parte de sus hombros pues era de una delgados tirantes de encaje, y le cubria poco menos de la mitad de la pierna.  
-¿ p...por que traes ropas como esa...?- le pregunto Accelerator sonrojandose levemente al verla vestida de esa manera.  
-"fue un regalo de Yomikawa-san" contesta Misaka Misaka recordando- respondió ella mirando el comodo y ligero camisón que la cubria.

-¿ quien le regala cosas como esa a una niña?- balbuseo el peliblanco procurando no verla.

-"Humm?" dice Misaka Misaka con un poco de confusión-.

-nada, olvidalo – suspiro Accelerator, después dirigió una corta mirada a Last Order, fue entonces que vio de nuevo la grave raspadura que la joven se había hecho hace alguna horas. –oye…. tu rodilla… - .

-" ¡ah! no te preocupes, ¡ya he desinfectado la zona afectada, ¡asi que estará bien en unos días!" dice Misaka Misaka presumiendo de sus habilidades – respondió ella enérgicamente.

-ah… ya veo… eso es bueno, pero… ¿no hace falta un vendaje o un curita?- pregunto Accelerator tratando de no parecer preocupado, pero aun seguía culpándose por haber dejado a la chica atrás y que eso sucediera.

- "¡esta bien!" dice Misaka Misaka con una gran sonrisa- contesto ella haciendo el signo de "victoria" con su mano – "ah, es cierto, Misaka ha venido por otra cosa"dice Misaka Misaka recordando-.

-ah, cierto, ¿Por qué estas aquí? ve a tu habitación, mocosa- le dijo el peliblanco acomodándose en su cama de nuevo.

-"sobre eso….Misaka tiene problemas para dormir… y… considero que dormir acompañada podría facilitar mi sueño…" dice Misaka Misaka tímidamente – respondió ella sonrojándose levemente.


	3. Chapter 3 una larga noche

-"sobre eso….Misaka tiene problemas para dormir… y… considero que dormir acompañada podría facilitar mi sueño…" dice Misaka Misaka tímidamente – respondió ella sonrojándose levemente.

-no-respondio Accelerator girando sobre su cama.  
-"Misaka quiere dormir a tu lado" dice Misaka Misaka con insistencia- contesto ella sonrojada levemente, por supuesto, ella sabia que Accelerator iba a rechazar su peticion, pero no planeaba darse x vencida.  
-te he dicho que no- repitio el peliblanco con fastidio.  
-"por favor" dice Misaka Misaka sin rendirse-.  
-no- contesto de nuevo el sin mirarla, ¿ por que ella penso que el aceptaria? ¿no era esa peticion demasiado?  
-"Misaka promete no incomodarte" insiste Misaka Misaka suplicante-.  
Accelerator giro un poco su rostro a ella. Tenia el semblante triste y parecia como si fuera a llorar.  
-Tsk... Haz lo que quieras- dijo el chico rindiendose, pues no soportaba ver a Last Order de esa manera.  
-"¿en serio?" dice Misaka Misaka animadamente.- la chica sin dudarlo ya habia subido a la cama de Accelerator en cuanto éste dio su concentimiento.  
-...que molesta eres... No ibas a dejarme en paz hasta que accediera- contesto él dandole la espalda a Last Order. Despues de esto le concedio la unica almohada de su cama, quedandose el sin nada en que recargar su cabeza mas que sus palidas manos.  
-"gracias" dice Misaka Misaka agradecida- respondio ella sintiendose conmovida por la accion del peliblanco.  
-...- Accelerator no respondio buscando poder conciliar el sueño, aunque sabia que seria mas complicado ahora que Last Orde estaba ahí, despues de todo, ella era la principal causa de su insomnio.  
La chica se acomo de manera que sus ojos pudieran ver a Accelerator, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el chico se encontraba semidesnudo.  
-"ahh...ah... Etto..."-  
-¿ahora que mocosa?- cuestiono el notando los balbuseos de la chica.  
-"n...no traes ropa..." dice Misaka Misama avergonzada- respondio la chica con el rostro enrojecido.  
-¿huh? ¿y que con eso? hace calor... Es mas fresco de esta forma- dijo el peliblanco sin moverse.  
-"p...pero... ¿No te averguenza? Es... Es como si Misaka se matuviera solo en ropa interior..." dice Misaka Misaka confundida por tu razonamiento-.  
En ese momento la imaginacion de Accelerator comenzo a volar provocando el sonrojo de éste.  
-¡¿q...que estupideces dices?!- reclamo el chico moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con brusquedad y serrando los ojos con fuerza aun ruborizado-¡ duermete de una maldita vez o te iras a tu habitacion! - le amenazó aun dandole la espalda a la chica.  
-"¡entendido! Misaka se dormira enseguida" promete Misaka Misaka mientras se acomoda sobre la cama- dijo ella acomodandose y serrando los ojos con fuerza.  
De vez en cuando Last Order daba vistazos a la espalda descubierta de Accelerator ... ¿que era esa extraña sensacion de querer tocarla? ... Cada vez que sus castaños ojos se posaban sobre él su corazon se aceleraba y sus mejillas se ruborizaban... Estando en la misma cama... Ella era tan feliz de poder tenerlo tan cerca...  
Despues de cerca de una hora la castaña termino quedandose dormida de lado en direccion a Accelerator.  
Pero a pesar de los minutos transcurridos y el dulce sielncio éste aun no podia conciliar el sueño... Las palabras de Last Order aun no lo dejaban en paz, en realidad estaba siendo una noche larga... Finalmente se canso de su posicion y se giro a donde la chica, quien se encontraba a una corta distancia después de haberse girado a donde ella.  
Tenia una expresión calmada, sus largas pestañas estaban inclinadas hacia abajo, sus labios estaban entre abiertos dejando oir su tranquila respiración, tenía su mano colocada a un lado de su rostro y conservaba su cuerpo inmóvil... Lucia tan pacifica... No se veía como la niña ruidosa de la que cuida Accelerator...  
"es...es como si Misaka se mantuviera solo en ropa interior" resonó esa frase en la cabeza de el peliblando en el momento en que contemplaba a la chica dormida.  
-¡ahh! !Esta maldita mocosa¡- dijo para si serrando sus orbes con fuerza -¿por que rayos tiene que decir cosas como esas? - se quejo abriendo sus ojos. La contemplo por unos segundos... Ella lucia tan frágil e indefensa... - ¡ah! ¡Maldición! ¿qué diablos estoy pensando? - se auto cuestiono levantándose de la cama con frustración.

Camino en dirección de la puerta con molestia, pero se detuvo unos segundos para ver por ultima vez a Last Order , fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que sus hombros y piernas estaban descubiertas casi en su totalidad, por lo que tomando una ligera sabana de uno de los cajones , la coloco sobre el cuerpo de la chica para por ultimo retirarse.

El peliblanco termino acomodándose en uno de los sillones que estaban ahí , permaneció un largo momento mirando hacia el techo y soltando uno que otro suspiro, aun pensaba sobre Last Order …

-¿ que es lo que ha cambiado? ella sigue siendo la misma mocosa molesta de siempre… lo único que noto es que ha crecido… pero… ¿eso es todo? … también sigue diciendo cosas al azar sin avergonzarse…. ¿ en realidad ha cambiado?- susurro entrecerrando sus rojos ojos , y lo que era mas, ¿por que razón se sentía extraño con ella? no era la primera vez que estaban tan apegados como esa noche , pero… era la primera vez que se sentía así… ¿a que se debía? – Tsk… en verdad es un dolor de cabeza esa niña…- murmuro poniendo su antebrazo sobre su frente serrando sus orbes… en verdad que había sido una noche larga…

Despues de unas horas, Last Order abrió con lentitud sus grandes ojos, miro a su alrededor , una clara y vivida luz envolvía la habitación por completo, asi es, era ya de dia. Giro con rapidez su rostro a su lado, pero este lugar estaba vacio. Trato de levantarese y fue asi que se dio cuenta, alguien le había cubierto con una ligera sabana , tras notar esto no pudo evitar sonreir con alegría. Se levanto y salió corriendo de la habitación usando la sanana como capucha.

Accelerator quien hacia poco menos de una hora había podido lograr dormir sintió el impacto de la chica sobre el.

-Maldición… ¿ahora que?- dijo con molestia el peliblanco sin moverse.

-"¿ por qué te fuiste anoche?" cuestiona Misaka Misaka molesta- Last Oder se aferraba a Accelerator en un abrazo.

- te lo dije ¿no es asi? hacia calor, demasiada, tanto que no pude soportar tenerte junto a mi, mocosa – respondió el jugueteando con el mechón que sobresalía de su cabeza en forma de antena.

-" eso fue grosero" dice Misaka Misaka haciendo pucheros-

Accelerator dejo escapar un leve sonrisa, si, eso era lo normal, la pequeña niña actuando como lo que es, una niña… dulce, inocente, enérgica y molesta. De alguna manera, eso le traía paz.

-como sea, quitate de encima- dijo Accelerator empujándola con delicadeza de los hombros.

-"ah… lo siento" dice Misaka Misaka dándose prisa en levantarse-. respondió ella levantándose con rapidez.

Despues de esto el peliblanco se acomodo sobre el sillón y serro los ojos.

-" ¿ que es lo que haces?" pregunta Misaka Misaka con curiosidad.- la chica se mantuvo de pie frente a el .

- Dormir- respondió el sin abrir los ojos.

-"¿ eh? pero… ¡ya es de día!" dice Misaka Misaka ladeando el rostro con confusión .-

- Callate, aun tengo sueño – dijo el peliblanco manteniéndose inmóvil, después de todo, había dormido menos de una hora.

-" ¡ya se! para animarte, Misaka te preparara el desayuno!" dice Misaka Misaka animadamente-.

-Ha? desde cuando sabes cocinar mocosa?- cuestiono Accelerator abriendo solo un ojo para verle.

-" he leído libros" responde Misaka Misaka sintindose victoriosa-.

-hummm… ah… haz lo que quieras, dejame dormir- dijo el chico dándole la espalda a Last Order, sabia que si le decía que no, ella probablemente se pondría triste… además, esos clones eran bastante inteligentes y habilidosos, asi que ¿ por qué no dejarla intentar? .

-" bien! Misaka te despertara cuando este listo!" dice Misaka Misaka corriendo a la cocina- la voz de la chica sonaba en realidad alegre. Accelerator incluso pudo imaginar su rostro alegre… Esa mocosa era tan fácil de complacer…


	4. Chapter 4 Desesperacion

(nota: acabo de empezar a leer la novela ligera de To Aru Majutsu no Index -desde este lunes para ser exacta-, aun no la termino y puede ser que algunas cosas que escriba no tengan coherencia con la novela, pero tenganme paciencia y comprencion por favor ^^ y muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic).

Accelerator serro sus ojos para volver a dormir tras esa larga noche. Se encontraba descanzando cuando el olor de algo quemandose perturbo sus fosas nasales forzandolo a abrir sus parpados con molestia.  
-Mocosa... Algo se quema...- dijo con desanimo sentandose sobre el sillon en que se encontraba y colocandose una playera grisacea que habia dejado la noche anterior ahi mismo.  
Miró a su alrededor en busca de la alegre entidad pero no la encontraba, por lo que decidio levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, pero tampoco estaba ahí, camino en direccion a la habitacion de la joven pero al tocar la puerta nadie respondio .  
-¿donde demonios se metio?- mascullo con enfado mientras ponia la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta principal.  
-"Entonces... ¿Ella aun no regresa?" pregunta Misaka Misaka con la mirada baja- logro escuchar a la chica a traves de la puerta que aun no abria.  
-"Asi es, aun se encuentra en Alemania, se decidio que se pospondra su regreso hasta nuevo aviso" responde Misaka 11,304 - logro escuchar a otra mujer con la voz parecida a la de Last Order, ¿una sister?  
-"ya veo..." suspira Misaka Misaka con desanimo.-  
-"no tienes que entristecerte, Misaka esta aqui para jugar contigo" dice Misaka 11,304 tratando de consolarte.-  
-"¡Misaka esta bien!¡ Misaka tiene a Accelerator asi que no esta sola! " responde Misaka Misaka alegrandose de nuevo- las palabras de Last Order hicieron que el peliblanco sintiera felicidad en su interior.  
-ellas... En verdad han olvidado el pasado ¿eh? - murmuro en un suspiro refiriendose a las mas de diez mil sisters que habia asesinado en pasado... El aun no dejaba esos dolorosos recuerdos... Pero le hacia feliz que Last Order y las demas si..  
-"ya veo... Eso es bueno" dice Misaka 11,304 sonriendo .-  
-"si! Por cierto... ¿por que te han mandado a donde Misaka? " pregunta Misaka Misaka con curiosidad y confusion.  
-" las otras sisters se encuentran ocupadas... Y... De vez en cuando es bueno encontrarnos..." responde Misaka 11,304 ruborizandose levemente.  
-"ya veo. Tienes razon!" concuerda Misaka Misaka sonriendo alegremente-.  
-"bueno, Misaka debe retirarse" informa Misaka 11,304 -.  
-"ah... Entiendo, ten buen viaje" dice Misaka Misaka despidiendose.-  
-"adios, cuidate, nos veremos pronto" se despide Misaka 11,304 abrazando a la pequeña-. En ese momento la Misaka de unos veinte o veintiun años apreto a Last Order contra su pecho en un calido abrazo para despues apartarse y retirarse... Las sisters se volvian un poco mas humanas cada vez... De alguna manera... ¿era bueno?  
La pequeña Misaka permanecio fuera del apartamento por un momento mirando el camino por donde se habia ido la sister.  
-Oye Mocosa... Hay algo quemandose en la estufa- le dijo Accelerator recargado en el marco de la puerta cruzandose de brazos.  
-¿eh?- el mechon que sobresalia de la cabeza de Last Order se enderezo y esta volteo a donde el peliblanco- "¿algo quemandose?"pregunta Misaka Misaka confundida..." ¡waaa! ¡Mi sopa y mis rollos de huevo!" grita Misaka Misaka recordando - la chica solto un grito y entro corriendo a la cocina.  
Accelerator resoplo escondiendo una pequeña risilla al ver la reaccion de Last Order.  
Despues de unos minutos entro tras de la joven.  
-¿q...que diablos te pasa...?- pregunto el peliblanco al ver a la castaña envuelta en una oscura aura de deprecion en el suelo de la sala.  
-"¿por que no le avisaste a Misaka sobre su descuido antes de que se perdiera todo? Era la primera vez de Misaka... Y... Termino de esta forma..." solloza Misaka Misaka con tristeza- contesto Last Order opacamente manteniendo una casuela sobre sus piernas cubiertas con una gruesa toalla.  
-hum... ¿Paresco esa clase de persona? Dijiste que te harias cargo del desayuno, asi que supuse que te referias a todo en general...- dijo el encogiendose de hombros mirando con algo de diversion las acciones de la chica.  
-"¡eso es cruel! Ahora Misaka no tiene mas ingredientes para cocinar..." dice Misaka Misaka deprimiendose aun mas - los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse, ella creia que habia decepcionado a Accelerator tras no cumplir su promesa- "perdon" dice Misaka Misaka con culpabilidad-.  
-vamos, vamos- se apresuro en responder el peliblanco extendiendo su mano a Last Order, le resultaba perturbante verla de esa forma - aun podemos conseguir mas o ir a desayunar a otro lado... No es el fin del mundo, mocosa- le dijo con suavidad mirandole inexpresivo.  
Last Order solo se limito a verle por unos segundos para finalmente tomar su mano.  
- "Misaka ira a conseguir mas ingredientes" dice Misaka Misaka animandose de nuevo- dijo ella cabizbaja.  
-bien, vayamos al supermercado... O bastara con ir a un puesto particular?- cuestiono él ayudandola a levantarse del suelo.  
-"Misaka ira sola" dice Misaka Misaka en un tono serio- la castaña solto la mano del peliblanco y le miro con intensidad, ella penso que eso bastaria para enmendar su error y causaria menos molestias a Accelerator.  
-ni hablar- nego con rapidez el chico mirandola - eres lo suficientemente torpe como para salir sola de nuevo, mira lo que te paso la ultima vez- le dijo señalando su rodilla lastimada, en definitiva, él no queria dejarla ir sola, lo que ella era y lo ingenua que podia ser... Seria un tormento mental dejarla salir sola otra vez...  
-"eso paso porque Misaka fue empujada, no habia remedio ¿cierto? Por la noche Ciudad Academia es muy activa... Ademas... Tu odias salir... Misaka no quiere ser una molestia" dice Misaka Misaka con decision- respondio ella sin apartar su mirada de el.  
Accelerator suspiro y desvio la mirada con enfado, "esta mocosa si que es necia" dijo para sus adentros.  
-Tsk... Haz lo que quieras- contesto sin mirarla- pero asegurate de volver pronto- acondicionó a la joven mirandola de reojo.  
-"¡si!" responde Misaka Misaka entusiasmandose- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
La joven se dirigio con rapidez a su habitacion y despues de unos minutos salio con un short de mezclilla y una playera de color azul marino con mangas cortas.  
-"¿que opinas?" pregunta Misaka Misaka con una sonrisa- cuestiono la castaña dando un rapido giro divertida.  
-¿hum?¿por qué no traes puesto el uniforme que te consiguio -? - pregunto Accelerator mirando a la chica.  
-"si ven a Misaka con el uniforme de la escuela, lo mas seguro es que pensaran que se ha fugado y quedran regresarla a una academia, es lunes despues de todo" Responde Misaka Misaka explicando su vestimenta-  
-ah... Ya veo, es logico- dijo el peliblanco en un suspiro para despues dejarse caer sobre el sofá de la sala.  
-"en cualquier caso, Misaka debe irse ahora" anuncia Misaka Misaka mientras se dirige a la puerta-. Dijo la joven haciendo lo que habia dicho.  
- si, ten cuidado mocosa- le dijo Accelerator mientras encendia el televisor.  
-"si"- se limito a responder la chica mientras salia con prisa del departamento.  
En cuanto ella partio el peliblanco miro inexpresivo la puerta principal... ¿ qué se supone que deberia hacer? Aun le preocupaba que le sucediera algo a Last Order , pero tampoco es como si se atreviera a seguirla al mercado, aun asi... Él retenia un mal presagio... Esa preocupacion no se desvanecia a pesar de que tenia en claro las habilidades de la pequeña, ella era inteligente y conprendia las situaciones a la perfeccion, tambien era buena leyendo las auras, sin mencionar lo astuta que era... Si... Ella posiblemente podria estar sola por las calles... Quizas ella no dependia mas de Accelerator... Pensar eso hizo que el peliblanco se estremeciera y comenzara a preocuparse mas de la cuenta, asi que decidio darse un ducha para aclarar los pensamientos de su atormentada mente.  
¿seria verdad que la pequeña ya no necesitaba de el?  
-¡maldicion!- murmuro con frustracion mientras la fria agua de la regadera caia sobre su esbelto cuerpo - ¡prometi que la protegeri y eso es lo que hare!- gruño con furia dandole un puñetazo a la pared del cuarto de baño.  
Asi es, él le habia prometido a la niña que seria él quien cuidaria de ella... Y estaba dispuesto a proteger esa promesa sin importar el que... Aunque Last Order no necesitara más de el... El no se rendiria ante ello, si la pequeña queria estar con él, nada lo impediria.  
Despues de una larga ducha de poco mas de media hora el chico salio del cuarto de baño, de nuevo llevando el torso desnudo. Camino en direccion a la cocina al no lograr escuchar nada... ¿la mocosa aun no regresaba?  
Rebusco dentro de la nevera, pasaban de las 12 del dia y no habia ingerido nada.  
Tras tomar una lata de refresco y haber preparado un ramen instantaneo se dirigio de nuevo a la sala para ver el televisor.  
Estaba a punto de introducir el ramen en su boca cuando imagino el rostro de Last Order entristecido porque no haberla esperado.

-Tsk… esa mocosa se tarda demasiado- Musitó depositando los palillos chinos sobre la mesa para después acostarse en el sillón y continuar viendo televisión.

Paso un rato mas, Accelerator miró el reloj y notó que ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas de que la pequeña había salido, esto hizo que el peliblanco saliera con apuro del apartamento.


	5. Chapter 5 Salvacion

-"Dejen de seguir a Misaka"- dijo la castaña mientras corría a mitad de un callejón solitario.  
-vamos onee-chan, ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto entre risas un hombre de cabello rubio teñido, era alto , de unos 185 cm quizás, traía una chaqueta de color amarillo y unos jeans desgastados acompañado de otros 5 hombres con vestimenta parecida.  
-"para! Misaka no tiene intenciones de ir contigo a ningún lugar" - respondió la joven deteniéndose para tomar un breve descanso... ¿por qué ésos sujetos no dejaban de perseguirla?  
Lo que mas le importaba... ¿cómo deshacerse de ellos? Llevaba ya un largo rato corriendo lejos de esos tipos, sin embargo éstos no habían dejado de seguirle desde que ella salió del mercado...  
-"¿por qué eres tan insistente? Misaka ya dijo que no!" responde Misaka Misaka con agotamiento.-.  
-¿Ha? Eres bastante linda... Sere suave asi que ven conmigo onee-chan- insistio uno de ellos poniendo su mano sobre el delgado hombro de Last Order.  
En ese instante ella giro levemente su rostro a donde el acosador .  
-"Misaka no quiere hacerte daño, asi que te lo pido de nuevo, detente" Dice Misaka Misaka con seriedad- al decir eso la dulce y tierna mirada de Last Order cambio a un modo serio y amargo.  
-hahahaha vamos onee-chan, soy del nivel 4, ¿que podrias hacerme?- dijo el sujeto tomando a la ligera las palabras de ella.  
-"Misaka no bromea" aclara Misaka Misaka-.  
La chica estaba llegando a su limite en cuanto a tolerancia, pero... ¿que podia hacer? Ella no solia recurrir a la violencia y tampoco era una experta con la electricidad como su original.

Last Order permanecio con la mirada baja considerando esos puntos... ¿que debia hacer? Huir no funcionado... Y luchar no era una opcion.  
Tras unos segundos decidio rendirse y continuar corriendo hasta que se agotaran y desistieran, asi que se solto de la mano del sujeto y volvio a correr de nuevo.  
-¡oye, espera onee-chan!- grito uno de ellos volviendo a seguir a la pequeña.  
La chica se enfoco tanto en perderlos de vista que sin darse cuenta termino entrando a un callejon sin salida.  
-"eh? ¿por que? "- murmuró la castaña poniendo sus manos en el muro final que impedia su paso.  
- ara! ¿Te has quedado atrapada?- se burló uno de los sujetos mientras caminaba hacia Last Order. -ahora si... Jugaremos onee-chan - dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.  
La joven permanecio perpleja mirando el muro y manteniendo sus manos sobre el.  
¿ que se supone que debia hacer bajo esas circunsatancias? Dejarles inconcientes... Pero...¿como? No tenia experiencia usando la electricidad que poseia... ¡las sisters! Obtener conocimiento por medio de ellas seria facil, despues de todo, sus mentes estaba ligadas.  
Cuando Last Order comenzaba a buscar informacion a traves de la Red MISAKA algo la hizo girar en direccion de los atacante y la sujetó sus muñecas y sus piernas aferrandola a la pared que habia bloqueado su camino hacia poco.  
-"¿q...que?"- dijo en voz alta la castaña aturdida.  
-te lo dije, soy nivel 4- respondio entre risas el sujeto rubio.  
Last Order dirigió su mirada a sus muñecas y vio que algo invisible la ataba contra la pared.  
-"¿que...que es esto?" -cuestiono la chica sin comprender lo que sucedia... ¿que diablos la estaba atando?.  
-mi habilidad es darle forma a la energia de los alrededores... Aunque no es muy especial, en situaciones como esta es bastante util, ¿no lo crees? - dijo el sujeto mientras con una amplia sonrisa se acercaba al ahora indefensa Last Order la cual luchaba por liberarse... ¿como se supone que se libraria de esas ataduras invisibles? no podia ver el origen de ellas para destruirlo...  
Accelerator tenia razon... Ir sola era demasiado para ella... Pero..¿desde cuando las callles eran tan inseguras? Ella estaba acostumbrada a deambular por las afueras sin problema alguno, y las demas sisters por igual... Accelerator se decepcionaria... Y tambien se molestaria por lo torpe que podia llegar a ser... ¿como pudo permitir que la acorralaran tan facil? Y lo peor de todo... ¿como sobrellevar lo que le harian a su cuerpo?  
Un frio sudor recorrio la espalda de la chica... Sentia temor de lo que esos hombrea podrian hacerle... ¿se apiadarian de una chica si esta lo suplicaba?  
Last Order solo agacho la mirada y serro los ojos con fuerza al sentir la mano del acosador en su mejilla. Ese tacto era difetente... Cuando Accelerator la tocaba ella se sentia feliz y calida... Que ese hombre extraño la tocara le hacia sentir miedo e inseguridad...  
-"¡PARA!"- Grito la chica con la voz quebrada... En verdad odiaba que ese sujeto estuviera acariciando su rostro.  
-onee-chan, tranquila... Sere dulce- respondio burlonamente acercando sus labios a los de Last Order.  
En ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escucho a espaldas del sujeto.  
-¿que diablos?- pregunto éste volteando hacia atras.  
Last Order abrio sus ojos para saber de donde provenia el fuerte sonido. Todos los tipos que la perseguian se encontraban tirados en el suelo. En medio de ellos se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco de pie con una pose arrogante e imponente, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos dandole un aspecto sombrio.  
-¿q...quien eres tu?- pregunto el chico de cabello rubio sintiendo algo de temor del peliblanco.  
-Last Order... ¿estas bien?- preguntó él dando pasos a donde se encontraba la chica.  
-"Viniste..." dice Misaka Mi...- en ese momento las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar por los ojos de Last Order impidiendo terminar su frase.  
-¿que... Qué diablos le hiciste a...?- pregunto el chico que estaba al lado de la castaña al mirar a sus compañeros a en el suelo. -¿¡ quién eres, bastardo!?- dijo con furia acercándose a Accelerator mientras tronaba sus dedos intimidantemente- Soy un nivel 4... Asi que prepárate... -amenazo el rubio mirando con ira al peliblanco.  
-Ha...haha- rió levemente Accelerator manteniéndose de pie en ese lugar- GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -comenzó a reir maniaticamente- Tu, ¿hacerme daño?- murmuro el peliblanco dejando ver sus brillantes ojos rojos. Entonces lanzo sin usar las manos a uno de los tipos que estaban tirados contra el sujeto rubio haciendole caer al suelo. - ¿quien es quien debe asustarse, imbecil?- dijo Accelerator sonriendo ampliamente mientras metia las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.  
-maldito...- mascullo el rubio empujando a su compañero para ponerse de pie.  
-no perdonare a quien haya hecho que las lagrimas de Last Order brotaran... Asi que... - mientras Accelerator decia esto, una esferade aire le envolvió y en cuanto tocó al rubio hizo que éste volara para impactarse fuertemente contra el muro donde estaba la chica atada.

La joven castaña solo podía ver la terrible escena… era obvio que Accelerator ganaría, después de todo, ¿ no era el numero 1 de los 7 spers del nivel 5?

-no seas tan arrogante, idiota- dijo manteniendo su sádica sonrisa el peliblanco.

-cállate… soy un nivel 4… esto no es nada bastardo…- respondió el rubio mientras trataba de levantarse tras haber azotado contra elo muro.

-fufu… ya veo… - rio levemente Accelerator, sin duda estaba furioso contra ese sujeto… se había atrevido a hacer llorar a la mocosa y a tratar de tocarla… no obstante de que se creía demasiado por ser tan solo un nivel 4… ¿Por qué lo perdonaría?

En ese momento la esfera de aire que envolvía a Aceelerator comenzó a distorsionarse y colorearse de un negro translucido reflejando la ira que éste poseía .

-E…Espera… que rayos pasa con… con esa cosa negra…?- cuestionó el rubio al mirar a Accelerator. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzo a sentir el peligro que emanaba del peliblanco… en verdad era peligroso pero… ¿Quién era?

-"para…detente…" – dijo Last Order tratando de calmar la furia de Accelerator, pues sabía que él poseía la fuerza mas que suficiente para acabar al acosador y no quería que esto sucediera.-" no es bueno…Accelerator…" dice Misaka Misaka mientras contempla la escena.-

El peliblanco dirigió sus ojos a donde Last Order y notó la triste expresión que tenia, sin duda… odiaba esa exprecion en el tierno rostro de la molesta niña.

-A…A…Accelerator…¿el speer mas fuerte? – cuestiono con sorpresa el sujeto rubio dándose cuenta de la realidad, por motivos mas que obvios nunca le ganaría a el peliblanco… entonces… ¿significaba que moriría en ese lugar?

Accelerator se mantuvo con la mirada perdida por un momento tratando de razonar las palabras de Last Order. Ella tenia razón, si no frenaba sus sentimientos terminaría asesinando de nuevo.

-Maldicion… que estupidez…- mascullo mientras sacaba una mano de sus bolsillos – entiendo… - murmuró con una voz opaca y que reflejaba molestia.

-E…espera…- pidió el chico rubio aterrorizado mientras el peliblanco se acercaba a el.

-No te preocupes… no moriras- le dijo Accelerator mientras colocaba su palida mano sobre el acosador.

Despues de que el peliblanco jugó con las sensaciones del cerebro del sujeto rubio , éste termino inconciente y gracias a eso las ataduras de Last Order se rompieron dejando que esta cayera al suelo.

Ella permaneció unos segundos en el suelo, pero enseguida se levanto y corrió hacia Accelerator.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por instinto. Ella era pequeña de estatura a comparación del peliblanco, por lo que su rostro solo podía llegar al pecho de él

-"si" dice Misaka Misaka conteniendo sus lagrimas-. dijo ella mientras se aferraba a él.

-¿entonces por qué quieres llorar?- cuestiono mientras acariciaba su castaño cabello.

-" es que… Accelerator vino hasta aquí por mi" responde Misaka Misaka con alegría- respondió con la voz quebrándosele.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? prometí que cuidaría de ti ¿ no es así?- dijo él serrando sus orbes con suavidad- hum… no me hagas decir cosas cursis- reprocho sonrojándose levemente por lo que le había dicho a la chica.

-"perdón…" Dice Misaka Misaka…- a pesar de querer contenerlas las lagrimas de Last Order comenzaron a brotar haciendo que su voz tambaleara- "Misaka tenia miedo… Misaka no sabia que hacer cuando fue perseguida y atada… Misaka no pudo hacer nada para protegerse… lo lamento…" dice Misaka Misaka mientras trata de calmarse.-

-Mocosa…- murmuro el peliblanco buscando tranquilizarla , pero le hizo quedar inmóvil notar que el cuerpo de Last Order estaba temblando mientras le abrazaba.- esos bastardos… - murmuro sintiéndose furioso de nuevo.

- "esta bien" Dice Misaka Misaka mientras sierra sus ojos " fue culpa de Misaka por no poder hacer nada por si misma" completa Misaka Misaka reconociendo sus errores-.

-Tsk… no debes hacerlo… yo seré quien te proteja- dijo Accelerator abrazando mas fuerte a Last Order con las mejillas sonrojadas levemente por esas palabras que consideraba cursis ¿desde cuándo decía palabras como esas?

-"¿eh….? "- dijo la pequeña ruborizándose por las palabras del chico – "si" dice Misaka Misaka animandose – respondió ella mientras sonreía aun con su rostro enrojecido.

-Vayamos a casa… tengo hambre – dijo el peliblanco soltando a Last Order – después de todo, no he comido nada aun – se quejo mientras tendía su mano a la castaña sonriendo de una manera calida poco usual en él.

-"..los…los ingredientes… Misaka los olvido en algún lugar mientras huia…" dice Misaka Misaka recordando.- respondió la chica con culpabilidad.


	6. Chapter 6 Primer Beso

Habian pasado ya dos dias del incidente de los acosadores, los hombres tuvieron que ser hospitalizados debido al ataque de Accelerator, y el sujeto de cabello rubio fue el que sufrio mas complicaciones para recobrar su conciencia.  
Al final, Last Order no fue capaz de preparar algo para Accelerator, lo cual aun le molestaba a ella.  
-¿que pasa?- le pregunto el peliblanco mientras ella yacia sobre la mesa del comedor con un aura de depresion rodeandole.  
-"no es nada" responde Misaka Misaka con desanimo- contesto ella manteniendo su rostro sobre la mesa.  
-ha?-dijo Accelerator sin apartar su mirada de ella. -bueno,como sea, no insistire- dijo en un suspiro,pues no deseaba molestarla.  
Last Order solo solto repetidos suspiros mientras permanecia sobre la mesa.  
Despues de un momento Accelerator se dirigio hacia la puerta principal.  
-voy a salir- anuncio mientras ponia su palida mano sobre la perilla.  
-"¿a donde?" cuestiona Misaka Misaka con curiosidad.- pregunto la castaña enderezandose sobre la silla en que se encontraba.  
-debo comprar algunas cosas- respondio el albino sin mirarla.  
-"Misaka ira contigo" dice Misaka Misaka mientras se levanta de su silla.-  
-no- le detuvo antes de que cometiera la accion mencionada- tu te quedaras aqui mocosa-le dijo posando sus rojizos ojos sobre ella.  
-"eh? ¿por qué?" se queja Misaka Misaka con rapidez.-  
-...- sin decir nada por unos segundos el peliblanco solo la miro inexpresivo -estoy seguro que de te las arreglaras para retrasarme mas de lo necesario- excusó desviando la mirada.  
La verdadera razón era que Accelerator deseaba que Last Order descansara un poco mas en casa antes de salir de nuevo a las calles en donde hacia poco habia sido perseguida por unos extraños hombres.  
-"¡hump! !Misaka quiere ir! "Insiste Misaka Misaka- protesto la niña dirigiendo una fija mirada hacia el albino.  
-ya me voi- anuncio éste ignorando los quejidos de la chica.  
-"..."- La castaña inflo sus mejillas y continuo mirando al peliblanco mientras fruncia el ceño.  
-Itekimasu- dijo él mientras salia por la puerta principal.  
-"iterashai" dice Misaka Misaka despidiendose- contesto la chica rindiendose.  
Despues de que Accelerator serrara la puerta, Last Order dejo caer de nuevo su barbilla contra la mesa con desanimo. Ella permanecia deprimida por no haber podido cocinar para su querido Accelerator, no obstante de que ese mismo dia el chico tuvo que ir a salvarla pues ella no habia podido defenderse a si misma. Recordar esto hizo que la castaña suspirara de nuevo. ¿ de cuando a acá un clon necesitaba ser salvada?  
Sin embargo.. Las palabras que Accelerator le habia regalado seguian sonando en su mente... "yo sere quien te proteja"... Recordar ese calido momento hizo que se dibujara una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
Accelerator... El chico que habia estado con ella desde hacia mas de cinco años... Quien habia jurado cuidar de ella y de las otras sisters... Sin duda alguna, Last Order lo queria mucho, pero, ¿cuales eran los sentimientos de él hacia ella?  
Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro negando, no queria pensar en la respuesta, quizas seria una tortura imaginar la respuesta... Despues de todo, el siempre la trataba como a una "mocosa".  
Quizo alejar su mente de esos negativos pensamientos, por lo que decidio mejor ver el televisor.  
Se acomodo sobre el sofá tras ensender el aparato y comenzo a cambiar con rapidez los canales.  
¿ por cuanto tiempo seguiria el peliblanco mirandola como una niña?¿No era Misaka ya una mujer joven? Se cuestiono para despues dar una pequeña revision a su cuerpo.  
Si bien era un cuerpo creado , aun se desarrollaba como un cuerpo real. Su pecho,altura,piernas y cadera eran diferentes al de 5 años atras.  
-"aunque el pecho de Misaka aun es pequeño, no es el de una niña" dice Misaka Misaka en voz baja- murmuro la chica poniendo una mano sobre su apenas desarrollado busto, ciertamente, era algo pequeño en comparacion al de las actrices de la television y algunas otras adolescentes pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su relieve era evidente.- " ¿que puede hacer Misaka para que sea reconocida como mujer?" se autocuestiona Misaka Misaka inconciente de la respuesta- pregunto con tristeza la castaña mientras soltaba un suspiro y serraba sus orbes con pesar. A parte de desear ser reconocida como mujer, Last Order tambien queria saber con exactitud lo que Accelerator pensaba sobre ella... Sus sentimientos... Y también se cuestionaba la clase de relación que llevaban... ¿eran amigos? ¿solo conocidos?  
Solto de nuevo un suspiro mientras se hundía mas en el sofá.  
"-besaré a Fuwa-kun para que se de cuenta de mis sentimientos- " se escucho decir en la tele.  
Esa línea despertó el interés de la castaña y abriendo mas sus ojos presto atención al televisor de donde provenía esa voz.  
Un Dorama se estaba presentando esa tarde, la historia de una tipica estudiante de instituto que vive enamorada de su amigo de la infancia y compañero de clases el cual desconoce los sentimientos de ella.  
-"¿un beso?" repite Misaka Misaka confundida- pregunto mientras prestaba atención a la emisión del dorama.  
"-Asami-chan dijo que fue asi como su novio se le declaro-" dijo en voz alta la actriz mientras caminaba por los reñidos pasillos.  
*¿con eso basta para que Accelerator sepa lo que siente Misaka? *pensó la castaña mientras mantenia fija su mirada en el televisor.¿ era eso posible?  
"-me pregunto... ¿como se sentirán sus labios?-" pregunto la protagonista mientras ansiosamente ponia sus manos en su pecho rodeada de nerviosismo.  
-"la...la...¿labios?"- repitio exaltada Last Order poniendose de pie debido a la sorpresa.  
Por beso...¿se referia labio a labio? ...  
Sin duda alguna... Last Order aun tenia una mente pura...  
Un beso...Labio a labio... ¿con Accelerator?  
Sin poder evitarlo, la inocente imaginacion de la adolescente se hecho a andar... El blanco rostro del albino aproximandose al de ella... Sus palidas manos sosteniendola con delicadeza por los hombros... Su calida respiracion sobre ella... ¿que tan dulce seria la sensacion de sus labios rozando los de ella?  
-eh vuelto-anuncio el albino entrando repentinamente al departamento rompiendo la imaginacion de Last Order.  
-"Kyaaaa!"- grito la chica asustada.  
-¿..?- Accelerator la miró levantando una ceja.  
-"b...bienvenido..." dice Misaka Misaka con una gran sonrisa- saludo la castaña con nerviosismo con el rostro totalmente enrojecido debido a los pensamientos de hacia poco.  
-¿sucede algo? Estas toda roja...- dijo el peliblanco mientras depositaba una bolsas sobre le mesa.  
-"n...no pasa nada! Asustaste a Misaka, eso es todo..." responde Misaka Misaka con rapidez- contesto la chica mirando al suelo mientras ponia una mano en su pecho, su corazon estaba agitado y la temperatura de su rostro aun no bajaba.  
-... ¿estas segura?...- pregunto el albino sin apartar sis rojizos ojos de la castaña.  
-"¡S...Si!"- contesto ella aun agitada. -"b... Bueno... En realidad estoy algo agotada... I...ire a dormir..." anuncia Misaka Misaka antes de retirarse.- dijo la chica levantandose del sofá.  
Accelerator solo se limito a verla dirigirse a su habitacion en silencio... La mocosa actuaba de una manera extraña, por lo regular ella era mas energica e hiperactiva... Algunas veces era una dura batalla hacerla dormir... Desde hacia días ella actuaba diferente... ¿por que?  
-"solo..."- dijo la castaña interrumpiendo la concentración del peliblanco- "solo una pregunta..." dice Misaka Misaka mientras mira al suelo.-  
-eh? Que cosa?- pregunto el albino manteniendo su mirar sobre ella que permanecía de espaldas a él.  
-"¿por...por que los chicos y las chicas se besan...?" pregunta Misaka Misaka con curiosidad- cuestiono la joven nerviosamente y con las mejillas enrojecidas .

Al no escuchar la respuesta de Accelerator Last Order giro su rostro para verle bien.  
Éste le miraba fijamente y levantando una ceja mientras mantenía una seria expresión.  
-¿HAH?¿ que diablos estabas haciendo mientras no estaba?- le pregunto curveando sus labios en una tétrica sonrisa.  
-"¡n...nada realmente!"- respondió ella mientras corría y cerraba la puerta de su habitación.  
-Tsk... Esta mocosa...- resoplo Accelerator mientras se cruzaba de brazos... Él realmente odiaba que la chica viera cosas como doramas, siempre terminaba siendo influenciad x ellos... Hubo una ocasión en la que lloro por un día entero solo porque el protagonista moría al final , por lo que le había prohibido verlos de nuevo.  
Mientras tanto Last Order se encontraba acostada sobre su cama mirando al techo aun pensando en ese tema... ¿ que se sentiría besar?

Dejo escapar repetidos suspiros hasta comenzar a dormitar. Por otra parte, el albino permanecía en la sala mirando programas nocturnos, pues aun no era tan tarde como para ir a dormir.

Pasaron cerca de dos o tres horas para que por fin se levantara del sofá con la decisión de ir a dormir, pero se sorprendió al ver a un bulto rosado al lado de él.

-…- el solo miro sin decir nada a la extraña cosa parada a su lado.

-"…. cuantos…"- dejo oír la castaña manteniendo su rostro oculto por la sabana rosada que usaba como capucha.

El peliblanco soltó un suspiro al oír la voz de la chica.

*¿ desde cuándo esta aquí? me sorprendió…* pensó para sus adentro mientras miraba a la encapuchada niña.

-" ¿cuantos… cuantos… be…besos has…t…tenido…?" cuestiona Misaka Misaka tartamudeando.- pregunto temblorosamente Last Order aun ocultando su enrojecido rostro.

-¿Ha?- El albino solo le miro por unos segundos para después caminar a su habitación ignorando la pregunta de la joven.

-"con…contesta…" indica Misaka Misaka con insistencia- pidió la chica con nerviosismo.

-¿ cómo porque te diría, mocosa precoz?- le dijo el peliblanco mientras entraba en su habitación.

-"Misaka quiere saber" responde Misaka Misaka siguiéndote- contesto ella mientras caminaba detrás de él.

-no me importa, y deja de seguirme- respondió el chico albino dando media vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

-"pero… en verdad Misaka quiere saber…." insiste Misaka Misaka con voz suplicante- dijo ella con el rostro bajo.

En verdad quería saber la respuesta… Accelerator… ¿que tan consiente estaba del tema? y aunque quizás la respuesta le haría sufrir, deseaba saber cuantas veces su querido protector había cometido esa acción…

-Te prohibí ver de nuevo doramas, ¿no es así? … todo esto paso porque no me hiciste caso, mocosa- recrimino Accelerator mientras miraba a otro lado con enfado.

La castaña comenzo a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

-"no ha sido por los doramas… Misaka… no es mas una niña… es por eso… Misaka quiere ser besada alguna vez… ella es una mujer joven, ¿no es normal?" explica Misaka Misaka diciendo lo que piensa- respondió la chica elevando el rostro sonrojado.


	7. Chapter 7 Un nuevo Chico

Luego de que Last Order dijera eso se produjo un largo momento de tenso silencio... Sus ojos se encontraron, pero aun asi ninguno alrticulaba palabra alguna...  
Accelerator quedo fuera de si por las palabras de la chiquilla... ¿"querer ser besada"? ¿No era algo pronto para que pensara esa clase de cosas?  
-"...Misaka..."- dijo la castaña con indecision tras un momento irrumpiendo los pensamientos del albino... Ella queria decirle que deseaba practicar ese acto con él tal y como en su imaginacion de hace rato.. Pero...¿ Se atreveria a hacerlo? La realidad era que el peliblanco solo la miraba como a una niña... Siendo asi ¿aceptaria los sentimientos de ella?... ¿Tendria caso siquiera intentarlo?  
Poco a poco la indesicion, el temor y la verguenza se iban apoderando de ella... ¿como era posible que esa clase de sentimientos existieran en "el amor" de la joven?  
Serro sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo como se oian sus fuertes latidos a traves de su pecho y se motivo a intentar decirlo de nuevo, despues de todo, ¿si no lo hacia ahora, cuando seria?  
-"Misaka quiere que tu..."-  
-Dejemos este tema por la paz- la interrumpio el chico mientras daba media vuelta - tengo sueño y estoy cansado... Y sera mejor que tu tambien vayas a la cama- dijo mientras se dirigia al interior de su habitacion con una voz fria y cortante.  
La chica le miro con algo de sorpresa por un momento ya que... Ella en realidad estaba dispuesta a terminar su frase...  
-"si" responde Misaka Misaka obedeciendo...- dijo la chica unos segundos despues con una voz opaca y bajando la mirada.

-"asi que... Despues de todo, el no quiere saber nada de eso, ¿eh?"-dijo en voz baja burlandose de si misma con tristeza mientras yacia tirada sobre su cama. -"Misaka lo sabia pero... Aun asi... Duele..." dice Misaka Misaka...tratando de tranquilizarse..- murmuro mientras abrazaba sus rodillas aun acostada sobre su cama. - " Misaka...Misaka solo queria ser sincera..."- dijo con la voz quebrada mientras comenzaba a derramar abundates lagrimas que reflejaban el dolor que contenia su pequeño corazon en ese momento...  
Accelerator simplemente nunca la veria como algo mas que a una mocosa... Esa era la verdad que ella creia... Y hasta cierto punto era verdad... El chico aun se negaba inconcientemente a dejar de verla como a una niña...

Por su parte el peliblanco se encontraba acostado de lado sobre su cama mirando en direccion a la puerta de su dormitorio.  
-esa mocosa... Ultimamente esta rara... - dijo silenciosamente mientras serraba sus orbes soltando un suspiro- ¿"besar"? Que diablos...¿de donde habra sacado eso?- se quejo con enfado mientras se giraba sobre la cama. -¡Agh! ¿ por que demonios me molesta? ¡Me da igual lo que esa mocosa quiera hacer con quien se le pegue la gana!- se autoreprocho frunciendo el ceño con coraje.  
Una extraña emocion le recorria el cuerpo, pero simplemente se negaba a intentar saber que era... Trataba de autoconvencerse de que era un nuevo nivel de preocupacion por la chica... ¿ que pasaria si ella comenzaba a salir con alguien que solo deseara su poder?  
Inmediatamente comenzo a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro negando.  
-esa mocosa es muy joven para pensar en eso- dijo rechazando totalmente la idea.-ahh... Esa maldita niñata... - se quejo mientras serraba sus ojos para intentar dormir.

Paso cerca d horas, todo el departamento y el edificio se encontraba envuelto en un dulce silencio.  
Mientras que en la sala de su departamento se encontraba la castaña caminando sigilosamente en direccion de la puerta principal. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de su original y el cabello suelto. Traia sus zapatos en una mano y el flequillo cubriendo sus cafes ojos.  
-"Misaka regresara por la mañana..." murmura Misaka Misaka informando- dijo mientras habria con cautela la puerta.  
La chica solo deseaba despejarse por un rato y tomar aire fresco despues de haber llorado tanto la noche anterior. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, por lo que ciudad Academia estaria tranquila.  
Camino con calma por las calles sintiendo como el frio y fresco vuento acariciaba sus mejillas... Sin duda, se sentia bien estar asi... Pero, a pesar de eso, aun sentia pesar en su pecho...  
Repentinamente sintio algo realmente duro chocando con ella fuertemente a tal grado que la hizo caer al suelo.  
-¡Lo lamento! ¿estas bien?- pregunto una voz mientras una mano amarillenta se aparcia frente a ella.  
-"ehh... Si... De alguna manera..." responde Misaka Misaka especulando- contesto la castaña tomando la mano frente a ella.  
-¿eh? ¿que significa eso?- cuestiono entre risas aquella voz .  
La chica porfin alzo su vista para ver con claridad al dueño de esa amable voz.  
Un chico alto, de unos 16 años, al cual ella le llegaba a penas a la barbilla, de complexión delgada, cabello negro y despeinado, piel amarillenta, ojos de un oscuro y hermoso azul, portaba un uniforme escolar y sobre sus hombros traia unos audífonos negros de diadema. -...- la castaña fue incapaz de articular palabra despues de verlo... El chico simplemente era lo que una mujer puede llamar "apuesto".  
-oh, lo siento, no me he presentado aun- dijo al notar que la castaña permanecía observándolo. - mi nombre es Koide Yoruto, pero puedes llamarme simplemente "Yoru"- comento haciendo una reverencia leve sin perder su juguetona sonrisa.  
-"mucho gusto... El nombre de Misaka es Misaka" responde Misaka Misaka un poco nerviosa. - contesto la castaña imitando la reverencia del pelinegro.  
- wow, cuantos "Misaka"s en una sola oracion- bromeo el chico tendiendo su mano de nuevo a Last Order.-un gusto, Misaka-san - saludo el chico con voz amable.  
-"si" dice Misaka Misaka sonriendo- contesto la chica sonriendo levemente.  
-etto... ¿Eres de la escuela Tokiwadai ?- le pregunto el pelinegro contemplando a la chica de los pies a la cabeza.  
-"¿ eh?"- la castaña ladeo su rostro con confusion por la pregunta del sujeto.  
-tu uniforme... ¿ no es el deTokiwadai?- dijo Yoruto complementando su pregunta anterior.  
-"ah.. Sobre eso..." - respondio la castaña dudando en que estaria bien responder... La edad que aparentaba era la adecuada para una estudiante de instituto, y el que llevara el uniforme que su onee-sama Mikoto le habia dado hacia alusion a que asistia a la Escuela Media Tokiwadai .  
Que pensaria el chico si le decia que ella en realidad no era estudiante de esa escuela? Lo que es mas, si ella le decia que en realidad no asistia a ninguna escuela? Eso levantaria sospechas...  
-bueno, yo soy estudiante de Escuela Media Sakugawa-comento tratandonde romper el silencio que Last Order había comenzado.

-"ah! entiendo!" responde animadamente Misaka Misaka- dijo la castaña elevando las comisuras de sus labios.

-Dices eso, pero… parece que has llorado mucho… ¿sucedió algo?- le pregunto el chico alto cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación.

-"¿eh? etto… Misaka esta bien… Misaka solo es una exagerada… no paso nada en realidad…" dice Misaka Misaka tratando de olvidar- dijo la joven mirando al suelo y con la voz apagada.

-Ya veo… -respondio el pelinegro sintiendo pena por ella – pero, eres bastante linda, no debes desperdiciar tu bello rostro con esa triste exprecion- dijo mientras le miraba calidamente.

La castaña le miro con sorpresa debido a sus palabras.

-"¿li…linda…?" repite Misaka Misaka con confucion- las mejillas de ella se colorearon levemente e inmediatamente oculto su rostro mientras dejaba salir una leve risilla. – "Arigato…. es la primera vez que le dicen linda a Misaka" dice Misaka Misaka agradecida-

-¿E…Enserio? pero… ¡deberías oírlo muy seguido!- reprocho el chico incrédulo de las palabras de ella.

Last Order negó con rapidez y siguió riendo silenciosamente solo agitando sus delgados hombros.

-"En cualquier caso… ¿que hace un estudiante de Sakugawa a estas horas?"pregunta Misaka Misaka mientras mira el oscuro cielo – cuestiono la castaña elevando su vista.

-Hemmm… en realidad me gusta mucho el sielcio, ¿y que mejor que las calles vacias por la mañana para disfrutarlo? – respondió él con una gran sonrisa despreocupada – y que hace una chica del Tokiwadai vagando en la madrugada por la solitaria ciudad? – cuestiono inclinándose un poco para verla a los ojos.

-"etto…. pues…Misaka solo quería despejarse por un rato…" contesta Misaka Misaka mientras rie torpemente.-

-¿"despejar"?- repitió el chico un poco curioso, pero, no se atrevió a preguntar mas, pues acababa de conocer a la chica.- en fin, ¿ quieres ir a la maquina expendedora? yo invito – comento animadamente el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su atractivo rostro.

-"¿esto está bien? Misaka no quiere ser una molestia…"dice Misaka Misaka con algo de culpabilidad- dijo la castaña un rato después luego de ser arrastrada hacia una maquina expendedora de refrescos .

-Claro que si Misaka-san, no te preocupes por eso- respondió Yoruto quien estaba incado frente a la maquina – pero… esta maldita cosa no me entrega los refrescos…- se quejo con fastidio levantándose y mirando fulminantemente al aparato. – ¡ se comio mi dinero!- grito molesto mientras le mostraba el puño a la maquina.

-" espera" dice Misaka Misaka deteniéndote- dijo Last Order mientras apartaba a Yoruto del objeto. Miro por unos segundos a la maquina y después serrando sus ojos coloco una mano sobre ella. Luego de poco menos de un minuto salieron dos latas y el cambio del chico sin problema alguno.

-…- el pelinegro solo miro con asombro a la chica mientras ésta le entregaba una de las latas.

-"hum?"- la castaña le miro confundida por su mirada.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto aun sorprendido mientras tomaba el refresco.

-" Misaka solo analizo la estructura de la maquina , y después envio una señal ligera de electricidad a los cables que estaban un poco dañados para que reaccionara como es debido…" responde Misaka Misaka presumiendo de sus habilidades- contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres sorprendente…- dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo a la sonrisa. La joven solo se limito a reir levemente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas cercanas.

-"oh! es cierto,… Misaka debe regresar pronto… de lo contrario, se enojara de nuevo…" murmura Misaka Misaka recordando- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba rápidamente del lugar donde se acababa de sentar.

-¿eh? ¿ debes irte?- pregunto Yoru viéndola.

-"asi es" responde Misaka Misaka antes de agradecer por el refresco- dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia- "muchas gracias" dice Misaka Misaka agradeciendo.-

-No te preocupes por eso, pero… ¿es muy necesario que te vayas?- pregunto con tristeza el pelinegro.

-"si… no quiero verlo enojado…." responde Misaka Misaka con desanimo.-

-Ya veo… pero antes…¿ intercambiarías tu correo conmigo?- le pregunto mientras posaba sus azules ojos sobre ella – Bu..Bueno, solo si tu quieres… digo… quisiera mantener contacto contigo…- repuso el chico sonrojándose y sintiéndose avergonzado por su atrevida petición.

-" por supuesto… solo que… Misaka no ha traído su celular con ella…" responde Misaka Misaka penosamente- dijo la chica mirando al suelo.

-¿e…enserio…? ahh… que mal… pero… nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿verdad? – insistió el pelinegro aun sonrojándose. La castaña solo fue capaz de sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza antes de echarse a correr en dirección al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento rentado por Accelerator.

-" aquí mismo después de la escuela!" avisa Misaka Misaka mientras corre- grito la chica dando un giro rápido a donde Yoruto quien permanecía ahí .

-¡Si!- respondió el chico mientras sonreía viendo a la castaña alejándose.

**(Nota: No odien a Yoru-kun por favor, es un personaje adorable y amigable, a parte de que es crucial para que la relacion de Accelerator y Last Order avanze, sinceramente, a mi me gusta mucho, yo le cree y tiendo a colarlo en algunas historias escritas por mi -no fanfics, es la primera vez que lo coló aqui xD. y repito de nuevo GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC! )**


	8. Chapter 8 Regreso a la normalidad

La castaña se apresuro a llegar al edificio donde vivía y silenciosamente introdujo el código correspondiente al departamento de Accelerator y ella.  
Cuando la puerta abrió, se dirigió a su habitación caminando de puntitas y con los zapatos en su mano izquierda no sin antes murmurar "tadaema".  
El peliblanco permanecía en su habitación recostado sobre su cama .  
-¿a donde fue esa mocosa?- murmuro entreabriendo sus rojizos orbes notando el regreso de la chica.  
-"ah... Misaka logro llegar antes de que se despertara" comenta para si Misaka Misaka- dijo aliviada la castaña mientras se sentaba sobre el borde de su cama. -"es algo temprano... Quizás Misaka debería aprovechar este tiempo libre para ducharse" propone Misaka Misaka notando la hora que es- comento la chica mientras miraba el cielo semi oscuro que apuntaba que eran poco mas de las seis de la mañana.  
Unos minutos después solo se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera en el silencioso departamento. Mientras, Accelerator se mantenia en su habitacion con la mirada perdida, toda la noche se la había pasado pensando en lo sucedido...  
La mocosa...¿ por que insistia con eso de ya no ser una niña? Y... También había escuchado sus sollozos despues de enviarla a dormir... ¿ acaso dijo algo malo? ¿ fue tan grosero haberla mandado a dormir?  
El albino solto un suspiro mientras giraba sobre su cama. Ciertamente, el no habia dormido por estar pensando en ello... ¿la mocosa deseaba ser besada? ¿que con eso? ¿por que le molestaba que la niña pensara en ello? Se suponia que su unica tarea era cuidar del bienestar de la pequeña, entonces, ¿por que se preocupaba por cosas triviales?

Last Order salio de la ducha cerca de diez minutos despues, y dirigiendose a su habitacion solo con una bata cubriendo su humedo cuerpo y con una toalla sobre su mojado cabello se sento al borde de su tomo del cajon de al lado de su cama un objeto rectangular de color rosado y con un colguije de una criatura parecida a una rana. Miro el objeto por un largo momento con una tenue sonrisa para luego tumbarse sobre su colchon y poner la cosa rectangular sobre su pecho.  
-"el celular que onee-sama me dio..." comenta Misaka Misaka recordando- dijo en voz baja la chica mientras serraba sus castaños ojos.  
Recordaba bien el dia en que su original, Misaka Mikoto, le habia obsequiado ese telefono. "mantengamonos en contacto" dijo mientras se lo entregaba antes de que Last Order se fuera difinitivamente con Accelerator.  
-"onee-sama..."-murmuro con voz debil mientras serraba sus castaños ojos para al final terminar durmiendo.

-¡Mocosa!- grito la voz de Accelerator irrumpiendo los sueños de la joven que no habia dormido durante la noche.  
-"eh..."- murmuro abriendo con pesar sus ojos .  
-¿acaso no piensas levantarte?- le pregunto el albino mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta de la habitacion de ella.  
-"hum... No quiero"- respondio mientras se giraba al otro lado de la cama.  
-...- Accelerator le miro enmarcando una ceja y dando pasos hacia ella permanecio frente a la cama.- sera por las buenas o por las malas... Te saltaste el desayuno y piensas saltarte tambien la comida?... A parte... Te quedaste dormida despues de haberte bañado -reprocho mientras evitaba verla.

La castaña se puso de pie inmediatamente con sorpresa.

-" ¿ que horas son?" cuestiona Misaka Misaka exaltada- pregunta la chica con preocupación.

- hum… pronto serán las 4- respondió el albino mientras serraba los ojos.

-"cu…cuatro…"- repitió la castaña mientras miraba al suelo recordando que le había dicho al chico que acababa de conocer ese dia que se verían después de la escuela.- "Misaka debe darse prisa…de lo contrario…" – murmuro ella mientras con un gesto de preocupación serraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿"darse prisa"? ¿ para que? – le pregunto el peliblanco mientras la miraba un poco confundido.

Last Order se precipito a mover de un lado a otro su cabeza negando.

-"Misaka debe irse ahora, así que… ¿podrías salir para que Misaka pueda cambiarse? se le ha hecho tarde a Misaka de por si…." pide Misaka Misaka mientras te mira- dijo la joven mientras sonreía forzadamente antes de empezar a empujar a su protector hacia afuera de su habitación.

-oye, espera, ¿A dónde iras?- le pregunto Accelerator quien no se movía ni un milímetro a pesar de que la castaña le empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-"etto… larga historia…" responde Misaka Misaka mientras empuja- contesto ella.

-No me ire hasta que me respondas- le amenazo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En ese momento la bata que cubria a Last Order se abrió dejando ver el estomago de la chica y parte de su pecho.

-"¡KYAAA!"- Grito mientras se acuclillaba tratando de cubrirse antes de que la bata se abriera mas.

El albino la mira por un momento y sonrojándose levemente giro el rostro a otro lado mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-bien… vístete rápido…- dijo en voz baja el peliblanco mientras caminaba en dirección de la puerta del cuarto de Last Order aun con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-"si.." responde Misaka Misaka mientras solloza…- contesto la castaña quien tenia el rostro totalmente enrojecido debido a la vergüenza.

Al salir el albino cerro la puerta y se recargo sobre una de las paredes.

-¿ que fue eso? – reprocho mientras miraba al techo con el rostro levemente sonrojado – eso… esos eran sus…- murmuro serrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sonrojándose un poco mas. Lo que el peliblanco había visto fue curiosamente solo el pecho de la pequeña. – Humn….- trago saliva mientras fruncía el ceño.

Pasaron unos minutos para que la castaña abriera la puerta de su habitación.

-"¿v..viste…?" pregunta Misaka Misaka avergonzada- cuestiono la joven mientras salía de su cuarto. De nuevo llevaba puesto el uniforme de Tokiwadai y mantenía sus ojos llorosos fijos sobre el albino que permanecia de pie recargado sobre la pared.

-no sé de que hablas- contesto él mientras serraba los ojos.

-"Viste, ¿no es así?" pregunta Misaka Misaka de nuevo- insistió la chiquilla mientras miraba intensamente a su protector.

-…- Él solo se enogio de hombros sin responder directamente.

-"uwaaa! Que cruel eres!" dice Misaka Misaka sollozando- dijo entre sollozos la castaña mientras serraba con fuerza sus ojos. – "¡Ah! es cierto… Misaka debe irse"- comento antes de salir corriendo del departamento.

-Oye- grito Accelerator al verla salir.

-"Misaka regresara antes de que anochezca" promete Misaka Misaka mientras se aleja- Aviso la chica.

-Tsk…- mascullo Accelerator mientras permanecia en la puerta principal viendo como se iba Last Order.- Esa mocosa…¿ a dónde va?- murmuro mientras se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el ceño con fastidio. –¿ de cuando acá puede irse así como si nada?- se quejo mientras regresaba al interior del departamento. – Bueno… Al menos se ve que regreso su energia…- dijo en un suspiro sientiendo alivio en su interior ya que la noche anterior al parecer ella había estado llorando después de ser enviada a su habitación – Creo que ya lo olvido- comento mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su palido rostro.

**Nota: Yei! creo que ya podre apresurarme en escribir, despues de todo se han acabado los examenes ^^ perdonen por siempre tardar tantos dias y gracias por leer Arigato Gozaimasu ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 Adolescencia

Ese dia Last Order regreso al anochecer, entro con algo de miedo al departamento sintiendo que el albino la regañaria. Aunque en realidad ella no se arrepentia, pues habia estado jugando con el chico que acababa de conocer, Yoru-san, y eso habia aliviado un poco el dolor que provocaban los sentimientos que ella reservaba hacia su protector.  
- "Tadaema"- dijo la chica mientras entraba al interior del departamento.  
El peliblanco, quien yacia sobre uno de los sillones, giro su rostro a donde ella y la fulmino con la mirada.  
-¿ donde estabas?- empleo la tipica pregunta que hace una esposa cuando su marido llega en la madrugada.  
-"eso... Misaka Estaba en el centro comercial..." responde Misaka Misaka sintiendose intimidada-.  
-...- el albino solo solto un suspiro y regreso su vista al frente. - te he dicho que no salgas sola, la ultima vez fuiste acosada y la vez anterior a esa ,tu pierna fue herida- murmuro frunciendo el ceño.  
-"lo siento... Pero, esta vez Misaka regreso a salvo..." dice Misaka Misaka con alegria.-  
El peliblanco se mantuvo en silencio por un largo momento.  
-¿ y que hacias en el centro comercial? ¿habia algo que quisieras comprar?- cuestiono sin mirarla.  
-"¿eh? Pues... No realmente...solo... Misaka queria distraerse... O algo asi..." excusa Misaka Misaka mientras se dirige a su habitacion.- contesto caminando en direccion a su cuarto.  
-Detente ahi- la detuvo Accelerator mientras se ponia de pie, pero en ese momento el telefono de Last Order comenzo a sonar.  
-"ah... Etto... Debo contestar" dice Misaka Misaka antes de retirarse- aviso mientras corria al interior de su habitacion y serraba la puerta con fuerza.  
-taku... Esa mocosa...- gruño el albino permaneciendo de pie a unos metros de la habitacion de ella.  
Last Order se quedo recargada en la puerta que acababa de asotar y miro la pantalla de su celular que aun timbraba, el numero marcando era reconocido como "Yoru-san".  
- "etto...¿Yoru...san?"- pregunto poco despues de contestar.  
"-ah... Hola...Misaka-san... Etto... Bueno yo... Queria saber si llegaste bien a tu casa...-"dijo timidamente la voz al otro lado de la linea.  
-"si, Misaka a llegado a salvo" confirma Misaka Misaka con seguridad- contesto ella mientras le era inevitable esbozar una calida sonrisa sin darse cuenta.  
Por alguna razon le hacia feliz que Yoruto le llamara y que preguntara por su estado.  
"-me alegra oir eso...es que... Hay rumores de que ultimamente una pandilla ha estado acosando a jovenes estudiantes...-" comento el pelinegro "-y... Pienso que Misaka-san seria un blanco factible asi que... Me preocupo un poco... La proxima vez, ¡juro que te acompañare hasta tu hogar!-" completo alegrando su voz.  
-"..."- la castaña se quedo en silencio despues de que él dijera eso.  
¿como reaccionaria su protector? Despues de todo, Accelerator era un desconfiado y sadico sujeto . ¿ que pasaria si de la nada un chico como Yoru-san, quien podria lucir poco confiable y despreocupado ante los ojos de el chico albino, llegaba de la nada junto a ella?.  
"-¿Misaka-san?-" pregunto Yoruto al notar que la chica no contestaba.  
-"perdon...Misaka se quedo pensando..."explica Misaka Misaka.-  
"-ahh... Ya veo... Hummm... Bueno...-" balbuseo el pelinegro con timidez.  
-"¿sucede algo?"- pregunto Last Order notando el nerviosismo del chico.  
"-no es nada...buenas noches-" se despidio con apuro.  
-"si... Buenas noches"- contesto un poco confundida la castaña.  
"-espera...la verdad es que... Queria saber...-" continuo Yoruto antes de colgar.-" nos volveremos a ver, ¿cierto?-" pregunto con nerviosismo temiendo a la respuesta... Quizas estaba molestando a la chica, quizas ella ya no estaba interesada... Por lo regular el no es nada nervioso ni preocupadizo, pero esa linda chica habia desertado esos sentimientos en el.

-"si no tienes problemas con ello, Misaka estaria encantada" - respondio la castaña mientras se aproximaba a su cama.  
"-¿eh?¿enserio? ¡genial! ¡ te envio un mensaje despues! Buenas noches!-" dijo con emocion el peliblanco para despues colgar.  
-"si"- murmuro ella mientras guardaba el telefono que en pocas ocaciones. Poco despues de ello se levanto para ponerse la pijama qu le habia regalado Yomikawa hacia tiempo atras.  
Por alguna razon, estar con Yoru-san le traia felicidad, el era un chico muy amable, divertido y atento, sin mencionar que al parecer le agradaba estar con Misaka.  
Accelerator seguia viendo a la castaña como a una niña, sus sentimientos romanticos hacia él seguramente serian rechazados inmediatamente, asi que ¿valia la pena mantenerlos?  
Pensar de nuevo en eso hacia que el corazon de la joven sintiiera dolor nuevamente... ¿por que le dolia de esa forma? Se supone que el corazon solo debe sentir dolor por algun problema cardiaco, y al autoanalizarse, Last Order no habia encontrado ningun problema de salud, entonces, ¿por que le dolia el pecho asi?  
Su mente se empezo a llenar de recuerdos de su protector, el momento en que se conocieron, cuando huian juntos de Ciudad Academia justo durante la guerra mundial, cuando la salvo de ser contaminante para las sisters, cuando la abrazo prometiendo que estarian juntos siempre, las muchas veces que la rescato...

Repentinamentr sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y una lagrima se desbordo inconcientemente.  
-Mocosa, ¿vas a dormirte ya?- pregunto Accelerator mientras abria su puerta de golpe.  
La pequeña se sobresalto y sentandose en la cama inmediatemanete comenzo a tallar sus ojos para borrar sus lagrimas.  
-¿Mocosa?- el albino se aproximo a donde ella quien yacia sobre la cama. ¿acaso estaba llorando?  
-"eh... No, es temprano aun" responde Misaka Misaka mientras sonrie.-contesto mientras aun tallaba sus ojos.  
-...- sin duda, ella le preocupaba bastante,estaba actuando extraño ultimamente pero... ¿por que no decia nada? Si algo le dolia, bastaba con decirlo, ya él se encargaria de encontrar algo que la ayudara, o si algo la preocupaba, él difinitivamente lo arreglaria.- mocosa... ¿sucede algo? Ultimamente estas rara...- se atrevio a preguntar finalmente sin apartar su mirada de ella.  
-"¿a que te refieres?"- pregunto ella descubriendo porfin su rostro y mostrandole a Accelerator una sonrisa decaida.  
-a esto... Tu actitud... ¿por que te fuerzas a actuar alegre cuando en realidad parece que estas sufriendo?- recrimino sentandose frente a ella.  
-"...Misaka..."- las palabras que Accelerator acababa de decir llegaron a conmoverla, ¿lo noto? Eso... ¿Eso significa que si la observaba con atencion?  
En ese momento el pecho de ella comenzo a vibrar y a sentirse demasiado calido, sus ojos insistian en querer humedecerse de nuevo, pero ella debia apresurarse en tranquilizarse, de otra forma preocuparia a su protector.  
-"Misaka esta bien"- respondio finalmente mientras agachaba el rostro y colocaba sus manos sobre sus piernas- "solo es inestabilidad emocional, muy comun en los adolescentes femeninos" explica Misaka Misaka respondiendo- contesto sin mirarlo.  
-...- el albino la miro con sorpresa- ¿es...es eso?- cuestiono un poco confundido, estaba seguro de que se debia a otra cosa, algo que acaparaba la atencion de la pequeña, algo como las sisters o su original, quizas un gato pequeño que encontro abandonado y tuvo que dejar atras, o tal vez de ser diferente a los demas... Pero... ¿Eran solo los cambios de humor de un adolescente?  
-"no hay de que preocuparse, Misaka estara bien" -dijo ella mientras elevando el rostro le sonreia al peliblanco.  
El solo solto un suspiro y se levanto de la cama de Last Order.  
-bueno, como sea, si tienes algo que te preocupe o te duela en algun sitio, no dudes en decirmelo- pidio mientras que poniendo su palida mano sobre el castaño cabello de la chica comenzaba a acariciarle levemente- despues de todos, prometi protegerte ¿verdad?- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Accelerator para despues salir de la habitacion de Last Order.  
-"..."- ella permanecio inmovil sobre su cama incluso despues de que el albino habia salido- "lo que me duele... Lo que a Misaka le duele... Es..."- balbuseo ahora incapa de contener las lagrimas.  
¿por que es tan amable ahora? ¿ no se da cuenta del daño que le provocaba a la pequeña? ¿acaso aun no sabia los sentimientos de ella?


	10. Chapter 10 Primera Cita

-Misaka-san… ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yoruto, quien se encontraba a un lado de Last Order .

Era ya fin de semana, el día en que los estudiantes pueden llevar ropa casual y su hora de queda se expande un poco más.

Yoruto llevaba de nuevo sobre sus hombros los audífonos de diadema que usaba cuando conoció a la castaña, la diferencia era su atuendo, unos jeans de mezclilla oscura con una camisa abierta azul oscuro que hacia juego con sus bellos ojos y una camiseta de manga larga negra debajo de ésta. Su cabello negro era igual de despeinado mientras una leve brisa se hacía presente revolviéndolo un poco más.

-"¿eh? ah… no te preocupes, todo esta bien, lo lamento, solo…Misaka esta algo ida"responde Misaka Misaka mientras suspira –por su parte , Last Order llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa palo ataviado de lindos listones con mangas de ¾ que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna, unas medias color blanco que llegaban a poco menos de lo que cubria el vestido , acompañado de unos zapatos de tacon que combinaban con el color del vestido.

En realidad esa ropa se debía a que le había mencionado a Yomikawa sobre su salida con Yoru-san. Al oírlo, su guardiana se emociono y al buscar en internet se puso como loca a comprar ropa en línea para Last Order. "la primera cita es algo especial" dijo mientras obligaba a la pobre chiquilla a probarse todo lo que le había comprado. Incluso le había pedido consejos a su amiga Komoe, quien termino yendo a donde ellas y había "ayudado" a Yomikawa a arreglar a Last Order para ese dia.

-"primera cita ¿eh?" murmura Misaka Misaka suspirando- dijo en voz baja la pequeña mientras miraba de nuevo sus ropas, las cuales creía que era un "demasiado" . Suspiro de nuevo y serro sus ojos tratando de no recordarlo.

La primera cita… ¿Qué era eso? ¿se suponía que en realidad era tan especial? ¿ por que debía vestirse de una forma "tan linda"? En realidad no le molestaba lo lindo, pero, de alguna manera sentía que no encajaba mucho con ella. Incluso la habían obligado a atar su castaño cabello en una coleta adornada por un tierno moño color rosa fuerte.

-¿Misaka-san?- Yoruto evitaba ver directamente a Last Order , pues ese dia se veía demasiado bonita, tanto que podría quedarse congelado si sus ojos se encontraban, aun asi, la joven lucia preocupada por algo lo cual hacia que el pelinegro no pudiera evitar preocuparse también.

-"lo siento, ¿nos vamos ahora?" – pregunto finalmente la castaña mientras se ponía de pie.

-Eh? ah… si- respondió Yoruto mientras se levantaba también de la banca donde se encontraban. – Vayamos al cine, ¿te parece?- cuestiono mientras miraba al suelo, por alguna razón, el estaba totalmente nervioso y sus mejillas no podían cambiar su color de rojo a normal.

Last Order solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras sonreía alegremente. No era tiempo para pensar en cosas tan triviales como su atuendo, por fin se había llegado el dia que pasaría junto con Yoru-san , a quien acababa de conocer pero que en realidad le agradaba.

Por su parte en el departamento donde habitaban Last Order y Accelerator se encontraba el peliblanco sobre su cama apenas despertándose. No es que él fuera un holgazán, al contrario, lo que había sucedido es que la noche anterior no había podido descansar puesto que Yomikawa había "tomado prestada "a Last Order para que durmiera en casa de ella ese día y no había podido evitar no pensar en ello. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Esos cambios de humor no le habrían traído problemas a Yomikawa?

-Maldita mocosa, no dejas de causarme problemas- se quejo en voz baja mientras se sentaba sobre su cama. ¿ por que razón Yomikawa se había llevado a Last Order? esa era su principal duda.

En fin, como quiera que fuera, la mocosa regresaría ese dia, no es como si fuera a desaparecer totalmente, y Yomikawa había demostrado ser de confianza para la chiquilla, así que no habría problemas.

-Como sea… - mascullo mientras se levantaba finalmente para ir directo al refrigerador. –No hay leche….- dijo en voz baja con molestia. "Lo que faltaba "pensó con enfado antes de suspirar con pesar.

No era una mala oportunidad para aprovechar e ir al supermercado para surtir la despensa, después de todo, no estaba la mocosa para molestarlo pidiendo que compre cosas innecesarias como caramelos u otras cosas dulces.

Al final termino yendo al supermercado y comenzó a buscar las cosas que compraría , leche, otra caja de cereal, sopas instantáneas, etc. Sus rojizos ojos se detuvieron en una repisa sobre la cual solo quedaba un empaque de Pocky´s , en ese momento se imagino el rostro alegre de la Castaña sonriendo mientras sostenía aquello.

-Ah- se escucho una voz familiar. El albino giro su rostro a donde se había oido ese "ah" tan familiar para él. –¿ piensas comprarlos?- pregunto .

-Yomikawa- murmuro el peliblanco al ver a la mujer.

-Hola- saludo ella con su típico asentó mientras le sonreía a Accelerator. – eso… ¿los compraras?- pregunto de nuevo mientras señalaba.

El albino se sorprendió al ver que tenia el empaque de Pocky en sus palidas manos." ¡¿Cómo diablos?!" pregunto en su mente mientras los miraba fijamente. ¿ los había tomado inconcientemente?

Inmediatamente los regreso a donde los había tomado.

-No- respondió mirando de nuevo a Yomikawa.

-Jajaja, ¿pensabas comprarlos para Last Order? – le pregunto burlonamente mientras lo miraba.

-¿Cómo por que lo haria?- bufo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos .

-Eres tan lindo- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Accelerator.

-…- él la miro fulminantemente mientras levantaba una ceja con enfado - ¿ desde cuando te atreves a llamarme tan confiadamente? – se quejo sin apartar su mirada de ella.

- No lo se, pero ya tenemos mucho de conocernos, asi que seamos amigos- respondió ella sin perder su burlona sonrisa.

-Tsk… eres extraña- mascullo mientras serraba sus ojos- mas importante ¿ donde esta la mocosa? ¿ no vino contigo?- pregunto finalmente sin abrir sus orbes.

-¿Hum? ella se fue desde hace rato- contesto Yomikawa mientras quitaba su mano del hombro de Accelerator y miraba al techo – me pregunto como le estará yendo…- completo mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios con duda.

-¿Qué dices? ¿ a donde fue?- pregunto con preocupación el albino mientras miraba a la mujer con quien hablaba.

-Tenía una cita, ¿ no te lo dijo? es por eso que se quedo en mi casa, para poder arreglarla para hoy, jajaja, ese chico tiene suerte, debo presumir que me Last Order termino hermosa- contesto ella mientras movia su cabeza hacia enfrente y hacia atrás con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-…- El albino permaneció congelado por un momento.

-¿ Accelerator?- pregunto Yomikawa mientras miraba a Accelerator después de un largo momento silencioso.

-¿ donde esta ahora?- cuestiono finalmente regresando en si mientras el flequillo cubria sus ojos dándole un aspecto sombrio.

-¿eh? ahhmmm… no tengo idea, pero cuando se fue dijo que se dirigía al centro de la ciudad o algo asi- contesto ella . En cuanto oyo eso el peliblanco se dio a la fuga y corrió dejando lo que iba a comprar en el suelo. -¡ oye! ¡espera! ¿¡ a donde vas?! – pregunto a gritos Yomikawa mientras Accelerator se alejaba corriendo. - ¿ que le sucede?- se cuestiono a si misma mientras recojia lo que el albino había dejado en el suelo.


	11. Chapter 11 Comportamiento extraño

-"Muchas gracias" dice Misaka Misaka agradecida- Dijo la castaña mientras hacia una reverencia.

Ella y Yoruto se encontraban frente al edificio donde ella y Accelerator viven. Era de noche, por lo que Yoru-san había insistido en acompañarla a su hogar.

-Igualmente, Misaka-san, me divertí mucho hoy- respondió el pelinegro mientras ponía una mano detrás de su nuca y reia torpemente. En realidad el seguía nervioso a pesar de haber pasado todo el dia al lado de Last Order, sus mejillas no habían podido cambiar de color y su pecho aun latia con fuerza.

-"Misaka también se divirtió" afirma Misaka Misaka con felicidad- contesto ella mientras una calida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Era la primera vez que salía con un "amigo" (ella lo consideraba ya asi, su primer amigo) y se había divertido mucho jugando con él, primero el cine, después un restaurante, luego ir a un arcade, y por ultimo sentarse en las bancas a conversar, -"¿asi que esto es la "primera cita? ¡Misaka quiere hacerlo de nuevo!"- dijo ella emocionadamente al recordar todo lo que habían hecho ese dia.

Al oir eso el rostro de Yoru se enrojeció totalmente y para evitar que Last Order lo notara giro su cara hacia otro lado mientras contenía una enorme y alegre sonrisa.

-C..claro, cuando gustes Misaka-san- se limito a responder incapaz de calmar sus latidos freneticos y eufóricos.

-"¡Si! "- dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de él forzándolo a mirarla con sorpresa.

-¿Misaka-san? – pregunto con nerviosismo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-"En verdad ,muchas gracias, Yoru-san" – dijo ella mientras le regalaba una alegre sonrisa provocando que él corazón de éste latiera a mas no poder.

-Mi…Misaka-san…- murmuro mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al de ella cerrando los ojos .

-" en cualquier caso, Misaka debe retirarse ahora, de otra forma, él se molestara" - irrumpió ella soltando su mano y girándose en dirección a la entrada.

-…- El pobre Yoruto solo volteo a donde ella con vergüenza y sorpresa.- Misaka-san…- sollozo mientras se enderezaba.

-"hasta luego" -se despidió moviendo la mano de un lado a otro antes de ingresar al edificio.

-Si…Adios…- murmuro el pelinegro mientras permanecia fuera del edificio donde la chiquilla había entrado. - ¿ que diablos me pasa? ¿ Que estaba a punto de hacer? – se recrimino a si mismo mientras avanzaba lejos de ahí.

-"tadaema"- grito la joven mientras entraba a su departamento. – "¿ eh? no hay nadie…"- comento al ver la sala vacia y escuchar un inmenso silencio envolviendo todo el interior.

Se dirigió a la cocina para confirmar, pero ahí tampoco se encontraba su protector, ¿ donde se había metido? Regreso a la sala y abrió la puerta principal para mirar al exterior, nada sucedia, tampoco estaba afuera, por último se dirigió a la habitación de él y abrió la puerta con delicadeza.

-"ah, estas aquí" dice Misaka Misaka con alivio- dijo al ver al peliblanco recostado en su cama con todas las luces apagadas. – " ¿ por qué no has encendido la lámpara? luce bastante sombrío de esta forma" comenta Misaka Misaka mientras se estremece- .

-…- el albino no respondió, incluso permaneció inmóvil a pesar de que la castaña le hablaba, ¿a caso estaba dormido?.

-"hum… etto… ¿ estás dormido?" -pregunto ella mientras daba pasos lentos en dirección a la cama de Accelerator. Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la débil luz que permitían entrar las cortinas de la ventana situada en una de las paredes frontales, por lo que la chica debía dar pasos cuidadosos para no tropezar.

Se acerco hasta llegar a donde yacia su protector, sus ojos estaban abiertos y mirando al techo, tenia uno de sus palidos brazos cubriendo su frente y por alguna razón parecía molesto

– "Crei que estabas dormido…"- murmuro ella mientras lo miraba.

-¿ donde estabas?- pregunto mientras sus rojizos ojos se posaban sobre ella.

-"humm… "- la joven dudo en que responder, ¿ estaría bien que mencionara todos los lugares en donde había estado ese dia?.

-¿ por qué no respondes?- la voz de Accelerator sonaba aspera y fría.

-"¿ estás molesto?"- pregunto la chiquilla mirándole. ¿ no era su imaginación o si? El albino en realidad lucia molesto.

-…- por un largo momento el peliblanco se quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, y el extraño humor de Accelerator hacia que Last Order sintiera incomodidad. ¿ Que había hecho que se molestara con ella?

-"humm… etto… ¿ por que estas enojado? " – pregunto tímidamente la pequeña mientras permanecía de pie frente a la cama del albino.

-da igual- respondió secamente Accelerator mientras se giraba sobre su colchón dándole la espalda a Last Order.

-"…"- la castaña no sabia que mas decir, sin duda, sentía la necesidad de excusarse, pero ¿Por qué?

Comenzó a razonar el motivo por el cual su guardian podría estar molesto contra ella, ¿ por no haber dormida la noch anterior ahí? no tenia sentido, Yomikawa era una persona confiable, y tampoco era como si la vida de Last Order corriera peligro como en el pasado. Entontes ¿ por haber llegado tarde? Ciertamente era de noche ya, y origialmente su plan era regresar al atardecer, pero se había divertido tanto con Yoru que no se percato del tiempo.

-"Misaka…Misaka siente haber llegado a estas horas" dice Misaka Misaka disculpándose "si eso es lo que te ha hecho enojar… Misaka no llegara tan tarde la próxima vez"- .

Esas palabras hicieron que el peliblanco girara levemente su cabeza para ver de reojo a la castaña.

-"oh.. si se trata de otra cosa… " – balbuseo la joven mientras jugueteaba con el borde el vestido que traia puesto.

-¿ acaso no lo entiendes?- pregunto con enfado el albino girándose de nuevo para ver a la chica.

-"no"- respondió ella mientras movia su cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

En ese momento Accelerator tomo su mano con fuerza y tiro de ella para hacera caer sobre su cama. Sujeto con ambas manos sus muñecas impidiendo que pudiera safarse , finalmente se colo sobre ella y la miro inexpresivamente por un largo momento.

-"¿Q…Que…Que estas haciendo…?" pregunta Misaka Misaka con confusión- pregunto entre balbuceos la castaña.

¿ que estaba haciendo Accelerator? ¿ Por que la sujetaba de esa forma?

Repentinamente acerco su palido rostro al de ella haciendo que el corazón de ésta se exaltara y que sus mejillas se colorearan inmediatamente.


	12. Chapter 12 Aceleracion

En ese momento Accelerator la hizo caer sobre su cama y sujetandola de las muñecas impidio que pudiera safarse .  
Despues se puso sobre ella y la miro inexpresivamente por un largo momento.  
-"¿Q…Que…Que estas haciendo…?" pregunta Misaka Misaka con confusión- balbuseo la castaña totalmente conmocionada ante laa acciones del peliblanco.  
- Te mostrare lo peligroso que puede ser un hombre...- murmuro éste mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella.  
¿que estaba a punto de hacer? Esa actitud era totalmente anormal con respecto a su protector, quien siempre había cuidado de ella.  
Sus rostros estaba tan cerca que ya podían sentir la respiración del otro.  
Sus ojos se miraban mutuamente. Sin embargo, el mirar tan intenso del peliblanco era nuevo para la joven.  
Finalmente Accelerator soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Last Order hasta llegar a su pecho, donde empezó a desatar lentamente los listones que mantenía atado el vestido que ésta llevaba.  
Ella serró sus ojos con fuerza rompiendo el contacto visual que mantenían. No había mas que confusión en ese momento para Last Order, esa no era la forma de ser de Accelerator, ¿qué le estaba haciendo a la pequeña?  
En ese momento el albino coloco sus labios sobre la barbilla de la castaña y comenzó a descender por su cuello hasta llegar a detenerse en las clavículas de ésta, donde permaneció por unos segundos hasta finalmente descansar su cabeza en el pecho -ya casi descubierto- de la joven.  
Tras las acciones de su guardián, la castaña no sabía que hacer, su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre y estaba totalmente confundida. Cada parte de su cuerpo que Accelerator habia tocado se sentía diferente... Sin darse cuenta su respiración se había acelerado al igual que sus frenéticos latidos.  
Los toques de él albino eran violentos, pero de igual forma amables...¿ Que se supone que significaba eso?... En ese momento él había colocado su cabeza sobre el poco notable pecho de la pequeña ¿por qué? ¿Acaso era mas cómodo que una almohada? Pero... Hace unos momento el había dicho "te mostrare lo peligroso que un hombre puede ser" ¿eso significaba que..?  
Un extraño sentimiento inundo a la joven, sin duda, ella quería a su protector, pero de alguna manera se sentía asustada... Ya no estaba actuando como él mismo y eso era preocupante.  
Por su parte Accelerator estaba fuera de sí, su respiración se había agitado y aunque su plan original era solo asustar a Last Order, tras haber tocado su piel que había resultado ser sumamente suave y cálida, perdió las intenciones de parar. Sus pensamientos se habían perdido ya, solo deseaba seguir tocando aquella suave piel, despues de todo, ella no buscaba soltarse ni se había quejado... ¿Eso significaba que podia continuar?  
Luego de un momento aparto su cabeza del pecho de ella y finalmente soltó la otro mano de la joven para poder tomarla de la cintura y hacerla levantarse un poco quedando así frente a frente. Ya inconsciente de si mismo comenzó a acercar más su rostro hasta que violenta y frenéticamente unió sus labios por primera vez con los de ella.  
En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para Last Order, ese...ese... ¿ Ese era su primer beso? Lo que había soñado el otro día... Podía ver a Accelerator tan cerca de ella, podía sentir su respiración y sentía lo cálidos y dulces que eran sus labios... Pero... Había algo mal, ese beso no era dulce en realidad, era agresivo y poco amable. No era como el dorama había dicho, esa no era una confesión... Accelerator no se estaba confesando a ella ¿verdad?... Ese beso ni siquiera contenía amor...

Aun así, las manos pálidas de Accelerator seguían aferrando el ligero y frágil cuerpo de la castaña a el de él presionándola con fuerza a su pecho, con desesperación comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella sin deshacer el apasionado y a su vez vacio beso. De su espalda paso a acariciar su sedoso cabello, en realidad era suave, ¿cómo era posible tanta calidez y suavidad en una persona?

Él simplemente había caído preso del deseo de querer seguir tocándola, después de todo, él también era hombre ¿no es verdad? Aparto por fin sus labios de los de ella comenzó a bajar por su cuello como anteriormente lo había hecho.

-"D…detente…"- murmuro la pequeña con voz entrecortada.

Esa voz… esa voz la había oído antes… resonaba en sus oídos con pesar haciendo a sus sentidos regresar. ¿ Ella estaba triste?

Alzo su vista apartándose levemente de Last Order. El rostro frente a él lo dejo sorprendido. Ella estaba llorando, pero era diferente a las veces anteriores… parecía que en verdad sufria… ¿ la había asustado?

Inmediatamente se aparto de ella dejándola recaer sobre el colchon para finalmente levantarse y sin decir nada salir de su habitación.

La pequeña solo miro el camino por donde su protector había partido, no sabia que mas hacer, su llanto no paraba, y no tenia caso preguntarle a Accelerator que acababa de suceder.

¿ Por que estaba llorando? No entendía porque sus lagrimas salian, no entendía nada en realidad, de alguna manera se sentía extraña, su pecho dolia y sus latidos aun no se controlaban. Con el rostro enrojecido se sento sobre la cama y mientras las gruesas lagrimas desbordaban por sus mejillas puso sus dedos sobre sus labios humedecidos. ¿ Era normal estar emocionada por un beso de esa clase? lo que era mas… ¿ Eso había sido un beso?

Aun no terminaba de entender las acciones del albino, todas las partes tocadas por él se sentían cálidas… ¿era eso normal? pero la pregunta principal… ¿ por que? ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacerle a Last Order? eso no parecía una lección, daba la impresión de en verdad querer hacer algo más. Al tener en cuenta eso, mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse levemente. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer después de esto? ¿Que estaba pensando Accelerator hace unos momentos?

El peliblanco se apresuro en salir del departamento y caminar por las calles de ciudad Academia sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que había sucedido hace poco. Sentía su cuerpo ardiendo y su corazón acelerado. ¿Por qué? mas importante… ¿Qué estaba haciéndole a la mocosa?

En ese momento el recuerdo del rostro de la pequeña llorando se hizo presente atormentando su mente.

-¡Maldicion!- mascullo mientras pateaba uno de los postes que estaban cerca de él sin tener en cuenta a las personas de su alrededor las cuales asustadas comenzaron a alejarse.

Al igual que la de Last Order, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no entendía porque no había controlado sus acciones, ¿ de cuándo acá se había vuelto un lolicon? . Pero algo era seguro… había hecho daño a la mocosa que tanto quería proteger.

¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas asi? No era natural en él dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, y tampoco es como si alguna vez hubiese deseado con tanta fuerza tocar a esa niña… ¿entonces por qué había perdido los estribos?

Coloco una de sus pálidas manos sobre su rostro cubriendo su boca. ¿ aquella sensación de cosquilleo.. se debía a…?

-Soy de lo peor…- murmuro furioso consigo mismo mientras volvia a propinarle un golpe al pobre poste de metal ya doblado por el golpe anterior. - ¿ que diablos hice…?- se quejo mientras se acuclillaba a mitad de la acera.

¿ Como se supone que vería a la cara de nuevo a la mocosa? ¿ Ella lo perdonaría?

Eso era lo mas atormentante para él… la había hecho llorar… le había hecho daño… ¿merecía siquiera su perdón?

Cuando se dio cuenta eran ya cerca de las 3 de la mañana, llevaba 4 horas fuera del departamento, pero en verdad no deseaba regresar… ¿ que haría si la mocosa seguía llorando?

Aun asi, debía disculparse apropiadamente dejando a un lado su orgullo… si, si la mocosa no aceptaba, él insistiría y haría lo posible para compensarle… pero lo principal ahora era pedir su perdón ¿ verdad?

Al regresar al edificio que era su hogar sintió pesadez al abrir la puerta de su departamento. ´¿ como iniciar una conversación? sin duda, era un momento bastante incomodo…

Fijo su vista a la sala, estaba vacia; después fue su habitación donde hace poco había pasado todo, tampoco estaba ahí, su cama desordenada y uno de los listones permanecia ahí; reviso la habitación de ella no sin antes haber llamado a la puerta, pero al abrirla también yacia vacia. ¿ Donde estaba Last Order?

**(Nota: Nyooho~! xD considero que este es el capitulo con menos diálogos ñ.ñ , perdón x decepcionar con lo poco Lemon que coloque xD,en lo personal, creo que Last Order aun es pura como para que suceda "eso". el próximo capitulo será YoruxLast ^^. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!)**


	13. Chapter 13 Encuentro

El peliblanco se retiro de la habitación sin decir nada dejándola sola sobre su cama.  
Ella estaba confundida y no sabía el porqué sus lagrimas no se detenían, su pecho latía con fuerza y su cuerpo estaba acalorado.  
Tenia una extraña sensación estaba sobre sus labios... Cierto, su primer beso con Accelerator había ocurrido hacia poco, se suponía que ella debía estar feliz, pero por alguna razón se sentía triste y como si algo estuviera apretando fuertemente su corazón provocando un fuerte dolor en ella.  
¿qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir? No terminaba de entenderlo... ¿Por qué su protector había actuado de la forma en que lo hizo?  
Simplemente no había respuesta lógica, aun así, todo eso había pasado. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo estaba temblando levemente y comenzó a sentir preocupación por lo que acontecería al volverse a ver… ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando Accelerator le dirigiese la palabra? lo mas seguro es que no podría contenerse como ahora y volvería a llorar ¿no es así?

Después de un largo momento de haber estado pensando y tratando de calmar su llanto decidió levantarse y huir de aquel lugar, pues aun se sentía asustada de alguna manera.

Corrió con sus delgadas piernas por las ya vacias calles de ciudad Academia. Corrio inconciente de sí misma, el momento de hace poco seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, en especial la parte en la que sus labios se unieron con los de su protector provocando mas opresión en su pecho.

En ese momento sintió chocar fuertemente con algo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-"L..lo lamento"- Dijo ella inmediatamente disculpándose y abriendo con lentitud sus ojos para ver con lo que había se golpeado.

-Ah, no, está bien…. ¿ Misaka-san?- pregunto confundido Yoruto quien estaba en el suelo debido al impacto de hace poco al ver a la pequeña castaña frente a él.

-"¿Yoru-san?"- Last Order también se sorprendió al verle, ¿qué hacía a esas horas aun en las calles?.

….

-"¿que estas haciendo aun afuera?"- pregunto la castaña que se encontraba sentada a orillas de la acera.

- ¿te lo dije no? Adoro el silencio… y pues… solo es cuestión de unas horas para que todo quede solitario en su totalidad- respondió Yoruto quien estaba sentado a su lado mientras sonreía levemente y ponía una mano sobre su nuca. "que suerte" pensaba al mirar a la pequeña junto a él.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente entre ambos adolescentes, ella aun permanecia agitada por lo que acababa de suceder en su departamento, y el chico no sabia de que hablar, a decir verdad, tenia curiosidad del porque Last Order estaba afuera a esas horas.

La castaña se mantenía con la mirada perdida y soltando repetidos suspiros, ¿Qué le sucedia?. Por su parte Yoru permanecia en silencio mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, por alguna razón aunque era ya casi verano la noche se había puesto demasiadamente fría.

-Misaka-san no tienes….- Dijo el pelinegro volteando a ver a la joven que estaba a su lado.– O..O…oye… tu…tu vestido…- tartamudeo él con el rostro totalmente enrojecido al notar que él vestido de la chica estaba entreabierto por la parte del pecho dejando ver gran parte de él .

-"¿eh? "- pregunto ella aun medio ida – "¡ah! ¡no mires!" grita Misaka Misaka mientras se cubre- dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pequeño pecho totalmente avergonzada y con el rostro coloreandose. – " lo lamento… los listones que lo ataban no…no estan…"- completo recordando que se habían quedado sobre la cama de Accelerator en el momento en que él los quito, el volver a repasar esa escena su rostro se puso de color rojo brillante y su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

-No…no te preocupes… pero…¿P..Por que termino asi? – Cuestiono él nerviosamente mientras miraba a otro lado aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La castaña solo se limito a mirar al suelo y mover su cabeza de un lado a otro negando. ¿ como podría decirle que eso se lo había hecho Accelerator? seguramente se volvería problemático para ambos…

-¿Misaka-san?- pregunto el chico mirando de nuevo a Last Order, ¿acaso había sucedido algo? Fue entonces que noto que el cuerpo de la chiquilla estaba temblando levemente. En ese instante Yoruto se quito su camisa y la coloco en los hombros de Last Order para después abrochar los primeros botones evitando que se viera su pecho de nuevo. – Misaka-san… ¿ está todo bien?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-"si… no fue… no fue nada en realidad"- respondió ella entrecortadamente mientras evadía el mirar de Yoruto.

-…- El pelinegro apretó sus labios antes de poner su amarillenta mano sobre el castaño cabello de la chica y su expresión se volvia preocupada – Misaka-san, quizás no tengamos mucho de conocernos, pero… escuchare lo que quieras decir sin importar que sea ¿entendido? Puedes confiar en mi…- murmuro forzándose a sonreir sin quitar su mano de la cabeza de ella.

En realidad parecía que la castaña estaba sufriendo debido a algo ¿Qué era? No podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo, ella era una chica bastante alegre, ¿Qué hacia que ella estuviera tan distraída y con un semblante triste?

Ella levanto su rostro para ver a Yoruto, sus ojos lograron encontrarse finalmente, en ese momento Yoru sintió como si su corazón diera un brinco emocionado, pero, los ojos de Last Order no tardaron en humedecerse y comenzar a salir gruersas lagrimas de ellos.

-Ah…Mi…Misaka-san…- balbuseo con torpeza el pelinegro sin saber que podía hacer, ¿Cómo detener el llanto de una chica? Eso era nuevo para él.

Last Order solo movio su cabeza de un lado a otro antes de empezar a secar sus lagrimas con sus manos.

-"Esta bien… Misaka…se pondrá bien…"-respondio con debilidad ella con su voz aun temblorosa.

Tras esto Yoruto no resistió mas y abrazo a la castaña con fuerza para intentar calmarla.

-"Yoru…¿Yoru-san?"- pregunto la chica confundida por la acción de éste.

-Esta bien… Misaka-san… ¿de verdad estas bien? -Dijo él serrando sus ojos con fuerza sin la intención de soltar a la pequeña.

Despues de un momento quedándose en silencio , la castaña correspondió al abrazo del pelinegro.

-"no quiero… Misaka odia esta situación… ¿Por qué le hizo esas cosas a Misaka? No lo entiendo… no tiene sentido… ni siquiera ve a Misaka como una mujer… entonces, ¿Por qué la toco de esa forma? Me duele el corazón… no lo entiendo… no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué? "- grito la chica diciendo sus pensamientos mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico que la abrazaba con fuerza.

- …- Sin decir nada el pelinegro comenzando a acariciar con suavidad la espalda de ella a forma de consuelo ¿Qué era lo que decía? A simple vista parecía que hablaba de algo grave, e incluso en sus oraciones ella misma mencionaba su nombre, pero ¿a que se refería? ¿se sentía mal por lo que alguien le había hecho? Yoruto en realidad se estaba esforzando por entender, sin embargo no terminaba de comprenderlo.

-"ne… Yoru-san… Misaka no quiere regresar a casa por ahora…" – comento la chica después de un momento logrando calmarse un poco.

**(Nota: Sep, lo se, soi pesima escribiendo los finales de los capitulos xD, pero aun asi, gracias por leerlos jejejeje)**


	14. Chapter 14 Escape

Last Order y Yoru se habían trasladado hacia uno de los parques de ciudad academia, luego de que la chiquilla dijera "no quiero regresar a casa" Yoruto respondió "quedémonos juntos hasta que amanezca entonces".  
-"Lo lamento... Estoy siendo molesta" dice Misaka Misaka avergonzada- comento la chica mientras se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque abrazando sus rodillas tímidamente.  
-nada de eso- contesto el pelinegro mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba a su lado en ese momento - ... En verdad me preocupas...- completo elevando su mirar al aun oscuro cielo.  
-"perdón"-se disculpo de nuevo ella sintiéndose aun mas acongojada.  
-ah no... Yo... -se apresuro en contradecir con nerviosismo. Lo último que deseaba era hacer sentir peor a la castaña.  
-"Misaka..."- dijo la pequeña sin dejar de rodear sus rodillas con sus brazos - "Misaka vive con él desde hace mucho...él se ha encargado de cuidar de Misaka desde que ella prácticamente se conocieron... Pero...pero..."- completo antes de que sus ojos se humedecieran de nuevo -"no lo entiendo... No sé cómo explicarlo... Yo..." - Balbuceo la castaña intentando contarle su historia a Yoruto.  
Él simplemente permaneció a su lado antes de dar suaves palmaditas en su cabeza intentando calmarla.  
Al final Last Order fue capaz de contarle (resumidamente) su historia con Accelerator. El hecho de que él la había protegido y cuidado de muchas personas, que han vivido juntos por más de cinco años y que él es una personas exageradamente poderosa pero aun así es amable. Que él la salvo y prometió cuidar de ella por indefinido tiempo.  
-¿"Accelerator"?- pregunto Yoru cuando la pequeña había terminado de hablar. A lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza manteniendo su miraba baja. Ese raro nombre le sonaba al pelinegro, pero ¿de dónde? En verdad que lo había oído en alguna otra parte, pero en ese momento no importaba en realidad.  
-Misaka-san... Tu... ¿lo amas?- pregunto entre titubeos mirando a la pequeña castaña que estaba a su lado.  
Al oír esa pregunta el corazón de la joven dio un brinco y sus ojos se abrieron mas. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?. Era verdad... Ella sentía un amor romántico hacia su protector, sin embargo éste no correspondía a sus sentimientos, en realidad no valía la pena mantenerlos, pero tampoco es como si ella pudiera deshacerse de ellos, y aun la confundía la situación que había vivido con Accelerator en la habitación de él, había sido besada sin ser querida... Recordar eso hizo que su pecho se volviera a sentir oprimido.  
Ella sin responder simplemente oculto su rostro con sus piernas que aun mantenía abrazadas para que Yoru no la viera llorar de nuevo, ya estaba siendo demasiado molesta al obligarlo a estar con ella tanto tiempo, seria egoísta hacerlo consolarla x sus tontas lagrimas ¿no es asi?  
-...ya veo...- murmuro el pelinegro ante el silencio de su acompañante. En ese momento Yoru sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, "¿asi que ella ya tiene a alguien especial? Por supuesto que si... ¿que esperaba?" se recrimino mentalmente mientras apretaba con fuerza sus labios y serraba sus manos en puño enojado con sigo mismo por haber sido tan entusiasta desde el principio.  
Después de eso un largo silencio nació entre ambos permitiendo que cada uno se sumiera en sus pensamientos.  
Yoruto se la paso soltando repetidos suspiros ignorando el hecho de que su cuerpo se estaba congelando por el frio que hacia en la madrugad, eran casi las tres de la mañana después de todo.  
-Misa...- murmuro el pelinegro mientras miraba de nuevo a donde la chiquilla estaba.  
Ella lucia tranquila ahora, sus ojos estaban algo hinchado por haber llorado tanto y habia recargado su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca, su respiracion era calmada pero se veia como sus hombros temblaban levemente.  
-¿Misaka-san?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella, sus castaños ojos estaban serrados ¿acaso estaba dormida? -Oye, Misaka-san...- dijo Yoruto intentando confirmar si ella dormía o no.  
Pero en ese momento unos pasos se escucharon en medio del silencio de ciudad academia aproximándose a donde estaba ellos , eran unos pasos acelerados, cada vez se oían con más claridad.

-¡maldicion!- mascullo Yoruto mientras se apresuraba en colocar a Last Order sobre él para huir de ese lugar. Si alguien los encontraba fuera a esas horas ,ambos serian regañados y posiblemente castigados, después de todo siguen siendo estudiantes.

Solo logro correr hasta detrás de un buzón para ocultarse hasta que la persona que se aproximaba se retirara. Los pasos de hace poco pertenecían a un sujeto alto, estaba corriendo por lo que Yoru no pudo ver con claridad su rostro, pero su reluciente y blanco cabello destacaba en medio de la oscuridad de la ciudad dormida, el tipo solo estuvo unos segundos en el parque, miraba con desesperación a todas partes y lucia como si ya llevara un largo rato corriendo ¿buscaba algo?.

El pelinegro que tenia a la castaña dormida sobre su espalda permaneció escondiéndose por un rato hasta que todo quedo en silencio de nuevo, después de eso comenzó a caminar alejándose del parque.

….

La pequeña abrió con lentitud sus castaños ojos y confundida miro a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía estar recostada en una cómoda cama individual y su pequeño cuerpo cobijado por una gruesa sabana de color azul, la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba bien acomodada, un closet frente a la cama, un ordenador del lado de la ventana y una mesita de noche donde se encontraba una elegante lámpara nocturna.

Se levanto titubéate y camino en dirección de la puerta. Según sus recuerdos el último lugar que vio era el solitario parque de noche, entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Abrió con timidez la puerta de la habitación, ¿Qué habría del otro lado?

Al mirar al exterior más que prestarle atención al paisaje, sus ojos se fijaron en el chico pelinegro que yacía sentado en uno de los sillones, llevaba puesta la misma ropa del dia anterior y sus ojos estaban serrados dando a notar que estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

-"¿Yoru-san?"- murmuro la castaña mientras se acercaba al chico que dormía en la sala. Tras eso los bellos ojos azulados del pelinegro se entreabrieron con torpeza y se encontraron con los castaños de la chica por un largo momento.

Ella siemplemente le sonrio enérgicamente a Yoru sin decir ya nada.

-"buenos días" saluda Misaka Misaka- dijo finalmente la chiquilla después de posicionarse frente al chico.

-Mi…¡¿Misaka-san?!- respondió con exaltación éste mientras se levantaba de un brinco para después mirarla detenidamente, ¿no era un sueño verdad? .

-"muchas gracias…por haberme traido a tu departamento…"- agradeció ella mientras miraba al suelo con timidez.

Al oir eso el chico solo fue capaz de mirar a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-N..no… en realidad no es como si pudiera dejarte dormida en el parque… y… si nos quedábamos ahí nos encontrarían….- murmuro mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

De alguna manera se sentía nervioso y ansioso, después de todo, era la primera vez que una chica estaba en su departamento, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía comportarse? Era imposible no saber que hacer, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas cuando miraba a la chiquilla frente a él, a pesar que esa chica ya tenia a alguien especial, los sentimientos de él no cambiarian de la noche a la mañana ¿cierto? .

Dedico una corta y rápida mirada a la castaña y noto que ella sonreía, pero sus ojos –hinchados- lucían tristes aun.

-Misaka-san… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con preocupación dando un paso hacia ella.

- "si"- se apresuro en contestar mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar con una gran sonrisa.

Lo que preocupaba a la castaña era el tener que volver a su "hogar", en realidad no tenia deseos de ver el rostro de Accelerator en ese momento, pero… era forzoso su regreso ¿no es asi? Pero tampoco era como si pudiera abusar de la amabilidad de Yoruto y pedirle hospedaje hasta que estuviera lista para encarar a su protector… entonces… ¿Qué hacer?

-"lo lamento… Misaka debe irse ahora…" anuncia Misaka Misaka con tristeza- dijo ella mientras se quitaba la camisa de Yoruto que aun llevaba encima cubriéndola.

-Ah, no es necesario que me la regreses ahora- la detuvo el pelinegro cuando ella desabotonaba los primeros botones.

-"¿hum? pero…"- contradijo la castaña mirando al chico.

-Esta bien… me la puedes regresar cuando nos veamos de nuevo – Dijo éste mientras esbozaba una tenue sonrisa. "una promesa para después" .

-"esta bien, Entonces… hasta después" se despide Misaka Misaka antes de retirarse-

Despues de eso el pelinegro solo fue capaz de ver como la chica se alejaba incapaz de poder decirle que se detuviera deseando pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ella.

Pero… ¿ a donde planea ir Last Order? en realidad no tiene intenciones de regresar por ahora con Accelerator… ¿entonces?


	15. Chapter 15 Busqueda

-hummm no, no se ha donde fue- contesto Yomikawa quien estaba sobre una silla frente a un ordenador usando su tipico atuendo deportivo.  
-...ya veo...- dijo con desanimo y frustración Accelerator quien había ido a la casa de Yomikawa para preguntarle si sabía algo de Last Order.  
Eran ya cerca de las nueve de la mañana y no sabía nada de ella, había desaparecido durante la noche después de que sucedió "eso" y le atormentaba al albino el no saber a dónde se había metido esa mocosa. Ella era indefensa y linda, ¿que sucedería si un grupo de vagos se la encontraba? Las posibilidades de que alguien intentara ayudarla eran menos del 6%. ¿y que pasaría si fue secuestrada por alguien con deseos de acceder a la Red MISAKA? Eso lo volvería peor... Las investigaciones que ahora se realizaban a base de las sisters no eran bien aprobadas por muchos, y con el fin de frustrar esas investigaciones podrían ser capaces de destruir internamente la red asesinando a Last Order.  
-Maldición...- mascullo el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño con desesperación.  
Yomikawa simplemente lo observo por unos momentos y finalmente se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a su cocina y luego de unos minutos le tendió a Accelerator una taza de café bien cargado.  
-Toma esto... Parece que no has dormido bien-dijo manteniendo su mano con el café extendida hacia Accelerator.  
-No gracias- respondió éste mientras miraba al suelo.  
Sin embargo Yomikawa permaneció así hasta que el albino tomo la taza y comenzó a beber.

-ella vino esta mañana- comento mientras ponía una expresión seria.  
Al oír esto, el peliblanco casi se ahoga pues aun bebía del café.  
-que...¿qué dices?- pregunto entre tosidos .  
-Last Order... Ella vino en la mañana para pedirme algo de ropa... Parecía pensativa y lucia seria, así que decidí no preguntar... Creí que regresaría contigo, pero al parecer no fue así...-respondio ella cabizbaja.  
En ese momento Accelerator la tomo de los hombros y la empujo contra una de las paredes logrando acorralarla.  
-maldición, ¿por qué no dijiste eso hace 20 minutos cuando te pregunte por ella?- le pregunto el albino furioso mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
-ella debe tener sus razones para haber huido ¿no es así? ... Accelerator... Ella lucia en verdad triste... ¿le sucedió algo?- pregunto con preocupación la mujer sin luchar por zafarse de las manos pálidas de éste.  
Esa pregunta hizo que Accelerator recordara las atrocidades que cometió contra la niña, aun se recriminaba por casi abusar de ella, y... Le asustaba el hecho de que hubiera huido de él... ¿ahora ella también le tendría miedo?.

-¿Accelerator?- Llamo la peliazul al notar que el albino se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Lo lamento… será mejor que siga buscándola- respondió él soltándola.

-No, espera… tu… ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto de nuevo ella sin apartar su mirar del ojirojo.

-… No es de tu interés…- Contesto el peliblanco mientras el flequillo cubria sus ojos dándole un aspecto solitario.

-Accelerator…- murmuro ella aun mas preocupada – Dime lo que sucedió, posiblemente podre ayudar- dijo mientras le sonreía débilmente tratando de animarle un poco.

El chico tambaleo en su respuesta, ¿Qué podía decirle? sus actos no habían sido nada nobles, era natural que la chiquilla hubiera escapado de él ¿no es así? Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y no había forma de solucionarlo.

-Yo… creo que me sobrepase con ella…- respondió finalmente después de un momento de silencio, Yomikawa era una mujer, seguramente sabría como se sentía Last Oder y podría aclararle un poco los posibles pensamientos de la mocosa.

-¿sobrepasarte? ¿Cómo?- pregunto ella sin comprender las palabras de Accelerator.

-Argh… no tengo tiempo para esto- se quejo éste dando media vuelta.

-No, espera, es que… no me digas que tu…- dijo Yomikawa mientras comenzaba a procesar la respuesta del albino – jajajajajaja, ¿de cuando acá te gustan las niñas?- se burlo ella al imaginarlo.- Aunque bueno, no se puede negar que Last Order es bastante linda- completo asintiendo con la cabeza recordando como la había arreglado para su cita.

-¡N..no me gustan las niñas!- respondió el peliblanco con molestia antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-juju, ¿entonces por qué le hiciste eso? – recrimino la mujer mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Accelerator .

Éste le miro asesinamente al notar su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué tan lejos crees que fui? No soy un pervertido…- se defendió el albino cruzándose de brazos.

-¿hum? ah… ¿entonces que fue lo que hiciste?- insistió ella sin perder una divertida sonrisa.

-Dejame en paz, debo ir a buscar a esa mocosa molesta – dijo Accelerator mientras caminaba en dirección de la puerta principal.

-¿Sabes Accelerator? Esa clase de acciones como "sobrepasarse" con una persona tan cercana como lo son tú y Last Order… solo surgen porque hay una atracción de parte de alguno – Comento la peliazul mientras el albino abría la puerta.

Al oír eso Accelerator se congelo por un momento. ¿ Atracción? que tonterías, él no se sentía atraído a la pequeña y molesta mocosa, pero… ¿en verdad era asi?

Meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro negando ante la idea, "imposible" resonaba en su mente con un tono burlesco. Es decir, ¿acaso era eso posible?

-¿Qué estupideces dices Yomikawa? Es imposible por donde lo veas- se quejo el peliblanco mientras ponía un pie fuera del departamento de ella.

-Huu… no lo creo, nada es imposible – contesto la mujer mientras reía levemente, al parecer se estaba emocionando por la situación de Accelerator y Last Order. – Bueno, como sea, ten suerte encontrándola- dijo finalmente mientras el albino serraba la puerta.

Accelerator simplemente negó las palabras de Yomikawa y salió corriendo del edificio donde se situaba el departamento de ésta, busco de nuevo con sus ojos por todas partes, a pesar de que ya había pasado toda la madrugada haciendo eso. Mientras corria a los alrederes del edificio donde se encuentran unas maquinas expendedoras algo capto su atención.

Una Sister estaba ahí de pie frente a un chico de cabello negro despeinado que estaba sentado es una de las bancas de por ahí, parecían mantener una conversación, sin embargo, como el chico extraño estaba de espaldas a Accelerator, le era imposible ver su rostro con claridad. Pero más importante que eso… ¿Por qué una sister estaba ahí?

**(Nota: Hi! Minna-sama, bueno, pues, primero que nada, perdón por haber tardado últimamente en publicar TT_TT es que… tengo un mal habito, cuando me acerco al final de una historia tiendo a retrasar mis avances…. waa de verdad gomen. En segundo lugar, espero no les moleste que no haya puesto en dos capítulos a Accelerator, se supone que la historia es de él y de Last Order, pero no se preocupen , ya pronto estarán juntos . En tercer lugar MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC )**


	16. Chapter 16 Preocupacion

En ese momento algo logro captar su atención; una sister estaba ahí, de pie frente a lo que parecía ser un chico de cabello negro despeinado que estaba sentado en una banca.  
¿Una sister? ¿ahí? ¿por qué? Esas preguntas se formularon en su mente al ver esa escena, sin embargo ignorándolas decidió ir hasta ese clon, después de todo posiblemente ella, no, DEFINITIVAMENTE ella sabia donde se encontraba Last Order ya que sus mentes están conectadas ¿no es verdad?  
-"Bien, eso es todo lo que Misaka debía decir" concluye Misaka antes de retirarse-se escucho decir a la sister.  
-Espera, yo...- respondió con apuro el joven con el que ella hablaba intentando detenerla.  
-Espera- interrumpió Accelerator ignorando al pelinegro y dirigiéndose hacia la Sister.  
Ella lo miro por un momento silencioso antes de desviar la mirada inexpresivamente.  
-Tu... Sabes donde esta ella ¿verdad?- pregunto el albino mientras tomaba por el brazo a la sister -Lo sabes ¿no es verdad?- insistió el peliblanco ante el silencio de ella -¿qué esperas? Dímelo ahora- continuo insistiendo, en realidad ya se encontraba desesperado y el que la Sister no dijera nada le alteraba aun mas.  
-"sígueme"-murmuró ella mientras se soltaba de la mano de Accelerator -"no hay necesidad de involucrar innecesariamente a otras personas"-completo dándose media vuelta.  
Al decir eso, el albino dio una rápida mirada a donde estaba el sujeto desconocido con quien hablaba la sister y comprendió las palabras de ésta.  
-Entiendo-respondió antes de seguirla hasta un callejón oscuro y solitario.  
Él espero a que la sister dijera algo, mas sin embargo ésta permaneció en silencio.  
-¿y bien? ¿dónde está esa mocosa?- pregunto finalmente Accelerator mientras miraba fijamente a la inexpresiva chica.  
-"... A Misaka se le pidió solo informarle de la situación al civil de hace poco..."-respondió la chica sin apartar los ojos del albino.  
-¿eh? ¿Eso significa que... No me dirás donde se encuentra?- pregunto Accelerator mientras fruncía el ceño.  
-"así es" afirma Misaka con seriedad- respondió la chica sin apartar su mirada de Accelerator.  
-¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!- pregunto con exaltación el peliblanco mientras tomaba bruscamente a la sister por los hombros -¿qué significa eso?- cuestiono con enojo sacudiendo a la chica repetidamente dejando ver su frustración.  
-"La voluntad de Last Order fue esa" responde Misaka- .  
Oír eso hizo que el albino se detuviera ¿"la voluntad de Last Order"? ... Eso significaba que ella en verdad estaba molesta. Maldición... Bueno, ¿quién no se hubiera enojado? Estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, aun así... Algo en su interior no lo admitía, no lo quería reconocer, aquella chiquilla alegre e hiperactiva ¿molesta? No, nunca antes la había visto en ese estado y no podía crear una imagen mental de ello.  
-"No hay necesidad de preocuparse"- dijo la sister obligando a Accelerator a regresar a la realidad - "ella se encuentra en un lugar seguro en estos momentos" afirma Misaka intentando tranquilizarte- completo la chica antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a avanzar.

-Espera, ¿un lugar seguro?- interrogo el albino intentando frenar a la chica.

-"Así es" responde Misaka con seguridad- confirmo la mujer joven girándose levemente para ver el rostro del chico. – "no tienes de que preocuparte, Last Order regresara eventualmente, solo se paciente"- Completo mientras curveaba ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa intentando relajar aunque fuera un poco al albino.

El peliblanco solo fue capaz de acuclillarse y soltar un suspiro mientras cubría su rostro con una de sus pálidas manos. No tenía idea de que pensar en ese momento, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por la partida de la chiquilla, y también sentía preocupación por como estaría la mocosa en esos momentos, después de todo era común ya tenerla siempre pegada a él con una alegre sonrisa y hablando sin poder detenerla, pero… "ella está en un lugar seguro" , oír eso aligeraba el gran peso que sentía sobre su pecho en ese momento, pero… ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? .

-"será mejor que regreses a casa por ahora" recomienda Misaka antes de retirarse- comento la sister quien miraba al albino aun inexpresivamente.

-Cállate, no me digas que hacer- respondió éste sin mirarla siquiera.

-"en fin, adiós, Misaka debe ir a una misión ahora" dice Misaka mientras se despide-.

Esa ultima línea despertó la curiosidad del peliblanco.

-¿una misión?- pregunto en voz baja mientras que quitando la mano que cubria su rostro alzaba la vista fijando sus rojizos ojos sobre la sister frente a él.

-"así es, una investigación se está llevando a cabo en Alemania, le han pedido a 5 sisters que apoyen a Misaka Worst, es por eso que debo irme ahora" explica Misaka con emoción – contesto la chica manteniendo su rostro sin emociones… ¿ella estaba emocionada?

-Como sea…- dijo Accelerator antes de ponerse de pie – espero les vaya bien- comento pareciendo desinteresado mientras caminaba fuera del callejón alejándose de la sister.

Soltó uno que otro suspiro de camino a su departamento, en realidad no es como si le interesaran mucho las sisters, después de todo, ya no estaba involucrado mas con ellas, pero sería una mentira decir que no le importaran en lo absoluto, y también hacia mucho que no sabía de Misaka Worst ya que ésta era enviada últimamente a muchos lugares para "investigaciones" o "trabajos" .

-"una misión" ¿eh? – bufo mientras tomaba el elevador que lo llevaría hasta el piso donde se encuentra su departamento. En realidad quería evitar pensar el Last Order, después de todo, la sister había afirmado que ella regresaría eventualmente, quizás cuando se sintiera mejor, o quizás cuando se le pasara el enojo. Aun no podía imaginar su rostro molesto a pesar de todo.

Suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros tratando aun de crear una imagen mental de la mocosa con ese ánimo.

-El tiempo dirá lo que pasara- murmuro para sí mismo tratando de consolarse. No es como si él pudiera encontrar el lugar donde ahora se encontraba Last Order y ordenarle que regresara a casa junto a él. Ella seguramente aun se sentía asustada de él y no había forma de cambiar eso, ¿Por qué diablos había actuado asi? No podía terminar de recriminarse a sí mismo, "que idiota" se decía recordando el rostro de la pequeña llorando.

Cuando ella regresara definitivamente le daría una disculpa por sus actos tan precipitados… incluso… había tomado sus labios sin darse cuenta… ¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso a una niña?

Solto de nuevo un suspiro mientras se dirigía a su departamento, fue entonces que algo lo detuvo, un adolescente de cómo 16 años estaba frente a la puerta de su hogar, se mantenía mirando su celular mientras suspiraba repetidamente, su cabello era negro y despeinado, y sus ropas una convinacion de azul marino con negro y gris.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Accelerator dirigiéndose al chico.

Éste le miro sorprendido e hizo una reverencia educadamente de inmediato.

-M…mucho gusto, mi nombre es Koide Yoruto – respondió el pelinegro sintiéndose algo nervioso debido a la presencia de Accelerator, de alguna manera, se sentía como si fuera alguien peligroso…

-…- Sin decir nada el peliblanco se dirigió directamente a la puerta de su departamento para abrirla.

-Etto… disculpe… ¿usted vive aquí?- pregunto el adolescente al mirar que Accelerator abria la puerta.

-Si – respondió el albino manteniéndose inmóvil por un momento.

¿Por qué justo frente a su departamento?. Fue entonces que lo recordó, ese chico era con el que la sister había estado hablando hacia poco.

"... A Misaka se le pidió solo informarle de la situación al civil de hace poco..." es lo que había dicho esa clon , ¿Por qué? ¿ese tipo conocía a Last Order acaso?.

-Un momento, tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Accelerator mientras se daba media vuelta para quedar frente al chico de cabello negro que permanecía frente al departamento.

**(Nota: Hola xD, bueno, debo agradecerle a Emi-san por decir que no hago pesimos finales TwT en realidad me conmovió que dijera eso jejeje, y amm bueno, pues en donde estaba Last Order lo contare pronto xD. En fin, ¿Qué opinan de cómo se estan poniendo las cosas? pienso que me estoi emocionando en eso de la separación, pero ya pronto Accelerator se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Last Order n.n! , también me surgió una duda, si ellos dos tuvieran un hijo, ¿Qué apellido llevaría?, muchas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews ! )**


	17. Chapter 17 Encuentro a Blanco y Negro

-Un momento, tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Accelerator mientras se daba media vuelta para quedar frente al chico de cabello negro que permanecía frente al departamento.  
-¿eh? Eh.. Bueno yo... Quería visitar a Misaka-san... ¿se encuentra ella?- respondió el pelinegro sintiéndose intimidado por el albino que ponía sus ojos rojizos sobre de él fijamente.  
-¿"Misaka"?- repitió Accelerator con algo de confusión- Ah... Te refieres a la mocosa...- dijo entendiendo que se refería a Last Order.  
Así que era verdad, ese sujeto conocía a la mocosa, ¿por qué? Y lo que era más, ¿por qué la buscaba?  
-¿cómo diablos la conoces?- interrogo el peliblanco dando otro paso hacia Yoruto.  
-Bueno... Eso no importa en realidad... -respondió el chico desviando la mirada. ¿Qué relación tenía ese hombre albino con la chica castaña? Por alguna razón el humor del adolescente estaba volviéndose malo.  
-Te hizo una pregunta, maldito mocoso- insistió Accelerator mirando fulminantemente al chico frente a él.  
Ese tipo no aparentaba tener ninguna habilidad especial, lucia como un simple estudiante promedio, si bien era alto también lucia delgado, no sería un problema romper sus huesos con tan solo un toque, ¿cómo se atrevía a actuar tan desafiante ante Accelerator?  
-Vine solo a ver a Misaka-san- dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo a la mirada del albino.  
-ja, ¿como por que dejaría que la vieras?- bufo Accelerator mientras sonreía de medio labio intentando provocar al chico.  
Si era atacado por él podría romperle todo el maldito cuerpo sin oír después quejas por parte de la mocosa pues habría sido en "defensa propia".  
-¿quien es usted para impedirlo?- cuestiono el pelinegro calmando su expresión. Ese era un hombre mayor, y el tan solo un niño de preparatoria, no obstante de que ese hombre podría ser alguien importante para la castaña.  
-¿estas desafiándome, mocoso?- pregunto el albino entrecerrando los ojos, de verdad estaba sintiendo unas enormes ganas de romperle el cuerpo entero.  
-no, no lo hago...-respondió Yoruto buscando tranquilizarse- la verdad... Tengo que ver a Misaka-san sin importar el que- insistió el pelinegro después de soltar un suspiro. - llame a su celular después de que se fue de mi casa, pero no importa cuánto intente, no responde ni a mis mensajes... Y luego esa onee-san que es tenebrosamente idéntica a Misaka-san me dice que ella no esta... Estoy confundiéndome... Necesito verla...-completo mostrando inconscientemente una expresión solitaria y triste.  
-...- el peliblanco se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.  
Así que ella había estado con ese niño antes de desaparecer... ¿que relación tenia con ella? Incluso tenía el teléfono de la mocosa y sabia donde vivía...Pensar eso hacía que un extraño sentimiento inundara al albino, sentía una repentina furia contra ese mocoso ¿por qué? Al parecer el sujeto no era consciente de lo que Last Order era en realidad, ni siquiera sabía que "Last Order" era su nombre real, ese tipo la llamaba "Misaka-san" como si ella fuera una persona común. ¿Quizás la mocosa y él…? No, imposible, la mocosa era muy joven como para estar saliendo con alguien… o… ¿no era así? La verdad Accelerator nunca había tenido interés en tratar con otras personas en el pasado ni ahora, mucho menos con chicas de 15 años, así que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se comportaba una niña de esa edad.

"Maldición… me estoy desconcentrando…" refunfuño en su mente el peliblanco mientras ponía una de sus pálidas manos sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo esa… mujer? –pregunto Accelerator dudando en cómo llamar a la sister.

-¿mujer? ¿Aquella onee-san? etto… pues… "Misaka está bien, aunque ella no esté por aquí ahora se encuentra bien, no es necesario que te preocupes, Misaka regresara cuando se sienta mejor" o algo asi… - respondió el pelinegro rascando su mejilla derecha – lo extraño fue el final de su oración… creo que se llamo "Misaka" a si misma… - murmuro recordándolo.

-Ya veo… - dijo Accelerator mirando al suelo por un momento.

Así que Last Order le había a esa clon que le informara a ese mocoso simple que se encontraba bien, sin embargo, ¿Por qué no le había avisado a él? Se supone que es su protector, ¿Qué no tenía en cuenta cuanta preocupación había originado?

-No te preocupes por esa mujer que se parece a la mocosa… son hermanas- respondió el peliblanco antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el interior de su departamento. De alguna manera era verdad, no es como si pudiera decirle a ese mocoso que no tiene nada que ver con el sistema de sister la verdad sobre éstas, el que todas ellas fueran clones de la railgun Misaka Mikoto y que la mocosa también lo era no es algo que un civil pueda entender ni asimilar tan simple, de esa manera estaban bien.

-Un momento- lo detuvo Yoruto dando un paso hacia él.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Accelerator sin girarse, por alguna razón su enojo se estaba acrecentando después de oir lo que la sister le había dicho a ese niño.

-Tu… es decir, usted… ¿es usted quien cuida de Misaka-san? –cuestiono el ojiazul mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿y que si así es?- respondió Accelerator sin mirarlo.

-nada… bueno… me voy…- dijo el pelinegro antes de salir caminar en dirección del elevador.

-Un momento… yo también tengo una pregunta para ti- lo detuvo el albino girando finalmente su rostro hacia él.

-¿si?- pregunto Yoru quedándose quieto para escuchar lo que Accelerator quería decirle.

-Tu…¿tú y esa mocosa están saliendo?- pregunto el peliblanco tratando de ocultar su ansiedad. ¿Por qué diablos preguntaba eso? No es como si le interesara en realidad, pero… ¿no era su deber como protector de la mocosa saberlo?

Tras esa pregunta se escucho soltar una leve risa a Yoruto para después voltearse a donde Accelerator.

-Aun no, pero ciertamente ella me gusta asi que pienso declarármele cuando ella regrese- respondió el pelinegro sonriendo de medio labio.

**(Nota: Este capitulo es mas corto debido a que estoi algo presionada por ciertas cosas jejeje –maldigo las inscripciones- en fin, espero les guste ya que ahora Accelerator vera mas como a una amenaza a Yoru-kun y nyahahahahaha, publico el próximo el miércoles o jueves de la semana que viene , y, respondiendo a fer-san , etto, pues tengo varias imágenes mentales de cómo seria su hijo n.n, un niño con piel blanca y ojos rojos pero con cabello castaño. cabello y ojos castaños pero piel blanca,o quizas con el cabello castaño los ojos rojizos y el color de piel una mezcla de la Last Order y la de Accelerator. por supuesto, el chico tendría la misma energia que su madre jajaja. Tambien me gustaría que tuvieran una mini-accelerator que fuera niña, jejeje, pero ella seria callada y timida owww! adoraría a un Accelerator padre xD, y como lo imaginas tu?, gracias por leer!)**


	18. Chapter 18 Sensacion de furia

-aun no, pero es verdad que ella me gusta, así que planeo declararme cuando regrese- respondió Yoruto mientras sonreía de medio labio mirando al albino.  
Por un momento el cuerpo de Accelerator se quedo completamente inmóvil y su respiración se detuvo.  
Ese mocoso... ¿que acababa de decir?  
Sin darse cuenta sus pálidas manos se serraron en puño temblorosamente debido a la repentina rabia que sentía. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?  
Sin molestarse en buscar la respuesta a aquella pregunta se abalanzo sobre el adolescente que estaba frente suyo y sujetándolo fuertemente de la playera logro elevarlo un poco para quedar frente a frente y verlo fijamente a los ojos.  
-¿Que acabas de decir?- pregunto el albino con una voz filosa mientras posaba sus brillantes ojos rojos sobre el muchacho que aun no soltaba.  
Por su parte Yoru estaba sorprendido por la repentina y agresiva reacción de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, no era tiempo de dudar.  
-voy... Voy a declararme a Misaka-san- respondió con seriedad sin luchar por zafarse de las manos del albino.  
-...- El peliblanco permaneció en silencio por un largo espacio de tiempo. Sentía su cuerpo ardiendo y esta vez en verdad tenía ganas de acabar con ese niño. ¿Como podía decir eso? La mocosa... Alguien se había fijado en la mocosa...  
"Bueno, no te culpo, Last Order es bastante linda" "¿no te lo dijo? Tenía una cita hoy" "ese chico tiene mucha suerte" Esas palabras de Yomikawa comenzaron a resonar en la cabeza de Accelerator haciendo que éste se enfadara mas. ¿Este tipo era con quien Last Order se había encontrado aquella vez?  
-Maldito niño... Tu... ¿crees que puedes decir esas palabras tan a la ligera?- cuestiono Accelerator con una voz realmente amenazadora.  
-No lo estoy diciendo así por que si... Yo... Voy enserio en cuanto a Misaka-san- contesto el pelinegro sin apartar sus azulados ojos del albino.  
-¿Qué demonios sabes tú de ella?- reclamo el albino sujetándole con más fuerza mientras el blanco flequillo cubría sus rojizos ojos.  
Él lo sabía, ese niño no sería capaz de soportar lo que Last Order y él habían vivido, el haber sido perseguidos por toda ciudad Academia, los problemas que ella tenía por ser un clon de la Railgun Misaka Mikoto, lo difícil que podría ser protegerla. Lo que era más, ese mocoso no tenía ni idea de que Last Order era un clon, el numero 20001 para ser exactos, ¿que podría hacer ese débil muchacho cuando alguien tratara de dañar a toda la Red MISAKA?  
-Es verdad que la acabo de conocer... Pero eso no vuelve imposibles mis sentimientos- respondió el pelinegro después de un momento bajando finalmente la mirada.  
¿Qué diablos tenían que ver los sentimientos? La verdadera cuestión era que Accelerator no iba a dejar a la mocosa por quien tanto había luchado y esforzado por proteger, a un simple humano que no sabe cuánto peligro corre ella.  
-Es imposible que puedas protegerla... No sabes nada de ella... No has vivido con ella... No tienes idea de cuantas veces su vida ha estado en peligro... No puedes protegerla...- murmuro soltando lentamente al chico menor.  
¿De qué hablaba ese hombre? Yoru no fue capaz de entender en su totalidad el significado de las palabras de Accelerator, ¿vida en peligro? ¿por qué lo estaría?.  
-Pero...- musito el pelinegro sin alejarse de del hombre frente a él- pero al menos no la hare llorar como usted...- completo mirando fríamente al Albino.

-…- Accelerator se quedo en silencio por otro momento mientras Yoru permanecía mirándole de esa forma- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto finalmente aun con los ojos ocultos por su flequillo.

Tras esa pregunta el ojiazul desvió la mirada y entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

-La última vez que la vi… ella estaba llorando… lloro hasta quedarse dormida… decía que no entendía porque se había comportado de esa forma… supongo que se refería a usted…- respondió sin mirarle aun.

En ese momento Accelerator recordó lo que había hecho la última noche que la vio.

-Maldición…- mascullo en voz baja apretando su puño tembloroso aun por la ira que sentía, pero ¿con quién estaba enojado en realidad? ¿Consigo mismo o con aquel niño que pretendía a la mocosa?

-Pienso… pienso que no es bueno que ella este tan cerca de usted…- comento el chico pelinegro sin saber de la situación de ambos.

En cuanto escucho esas palabras de Yoruto el peliblanco coloco una de sus pálidas manos sobre el pecho del chico mientras le miraba inexpresivamente.

-No hables demás, mocoso idiota…- respondió Accelerator mientras esbozaba una sádica sonrisa- No tienes idea de nada… Es necesario que esa mocosa este conmigo… de lo contrario… alguien podría asesinarla de la manera en que yo lo hare contigo… - completo antes de dejar salir una retorcida risa.

Esta vez iba enserio, esas palabras le habían enfurecido al tope. ¿"Alejarse"? ¿Por qué lo haría? Ese muchacho iba hablando sin saber nada de nada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que ella estaría mejor lejos de él? ¡Imposible! Esa mocosa era condenadamente asesinable, ¿Qué pasaría que él no estaba ahí para protegerla?, sin mencionar que separarse sería lo mismo que negar todo por lo que habían pasado. Nada había sido en vano y ni lo seria en el futuro.

El pelinegro le miro con sorpresa. ¿Qué le sucedía a Accelerator? , pero, aun inconsciente de la verdadera identidad de éste, el chico sintió temor en su interior ¿Por qué? ¿en verdad era tan peligroso?

-Parece que no lo sabes… diablos, me retiro y soy olvidado así de fácil… - comento el albino aun sonriendo al ver que Yoru no buscaba escapar ni arrepentirse, como si en realidad no supiera quién era Accelerator – Soy Accelerator… el numero 1 de todos los nivel 5…- murmuro sin perder su sonrisa y volviendo a dejar salir su sádica risa.

Los ojos de Yoruto se abrieron aun más al escuchar la presentación de Accelerator… En ese momento lo recordó, aquel famoso chico que era el único que posiblemente ascendería al nivel 6… El más fuerte de Ciudad Academia… y posiblemente el más fuerte del mundo…

-Un momento! ¿Qué sucede aquí? – interrumpió una voz repentinamente sujetando la mano que Accelerator tenía puesta sobre el pecho del adolescente.

Ambos giraron rápidamente sus miradas a donde provenía esa voz.

Un chico de cabello negro en punta, alto y con ropas casuales estaba de pie al lado de Accelerator sujetando su mano mientras les miraba con seriedad.

-T..Tu…- murmuro el albino frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

**(Nota: pff… por poco y este capítulo lo dejo para mañana xD – estoy viendo anime,ustedes entienden xD- , bueno, pues espero les guste jejeje, el final quedo algo flojo pero tratare de mejorar el próximo ñ.ñ, y hem, respondiendo a "fer"-san, pues soi una mexicana de 15 años jejejeje ¿ y ustedes de donde son?, ah, también muchas gracias "Sakari"-san todos estos comentarios me hacen feliz, de verdad! )**


	19. Chapter 19 Confusion

-Etto...- dijo Yoruto al mirar a los dos hombres frente a él.  
Ya habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos y ambos permanecían en silencio mirándose mutuamente y haciendo gestos de molestia al hacer contacto visual.  
-¿a qué diablos has venido?- pregunto finalmente Accelerator desviando la mirada. De alguna manera su enojo se había calmado un poco, sin mencionar que al llegar aquel sujeto le sería imposible lastimar al niño que lo había sacado de sus casillas hacia poco.  
-Solo venia a decirte algo...- contesto el chico de cabello en punta mirando a Accelerator.  
-...- sin decir nada el albino simplemente se limito a suspirar esperando a que Touma progresara.  
Touma también se había vuelto más hombre, se había puesto más alto y fornido, su cabello era igual que antes y sus facciones se habían conservado pero de alguna manera lucia un poco más maduro que antes. Ahora es un estudiante de universidad, pero sus gustos en ropa se mantienen iguales. Todo indicaba a que él seguía siendo el nivel 0 que había derrotado a Accelerator en el pasado y que también le había ayudado a salvar a la mocosa durante la tercera guerra mundial.  
-Bueno... Tiene que ver con la hermana de la hermana de Misaka...- completo el nivel 0 mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha.  
Al oír eso el albino inmediatamente dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacia Touma.  
-¿Qué sucede con ella?- pregunto el peliblanco esforzándose por no mostrar su desesperación.  
-Humm bueno, ella...- dijo el chico antes de mirar al estudiante que estaba frente a ellos - ¿estás seguro de que hable? Parece que ese chico no tiene que ver con el tema...- pregunto el nivel 0 murmurándole a Accelerator mientras señalaba disimuladamente a Yoruto.  
-... No importa en realidad... - respondió el albino dejando ver su disgusto con el adolescente.  
-oh, vaya... ¿sucedió algo malo?- pregunto Touma recordando que hacía poco parecía como si Accelerator fuera a dañar a aquel chico.  
-Ahm... Esto... Creo que será mejor que me retire...- dijo Yoru al notar la pesada atmosfera que se había creado entre los tres.  
Accelerator solo le dedico una fulminante y asesina mirada mientras que el otro chico le sonrió antes de que se retirara.  
-¿y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme sobre esa mocosa?- pregunto el albino cuando Yoru se retiro.  
- Bueno, pues… ella se encuentra bien, no es necesario que te mortifiques o la busques, ella aseguro que regresaría cuando recobrara su buen humor – contesto Touma mientras miraba hacia el despejado cielo.

-¿eso es todo?- cuestiono Accelerator serrando sus ojos – ya lo sabía – comento soltando un suspiro.

-¿eh? ¿Lo sabías ya?- pregunto el nivel 0 mirando con sorpresa al albino.

-Una sister me lo dijo hace poco – contesto él sin abrir los ojos.

-…- el chico de cabello en punto se quedo en silencio por un momento tras esa respuesta – Diablos… y yo que me mate buscando esta dirección… - mascullo en voz baja mientras fruncía el ceño molesto consigo mismo por haber tardado en encontrar el departamento de Accelerator.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti…- dijo el peliblanco interrumpiendo los quejidos de Touma.

-¿huh? ¿Qué es?- cuestiono éste mirando al chico junto a él.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que la mocosa está bien? – pregunto el albino abriendo sus ojos y manteniendo la mirada baja.

-¿eh? ehhh… bueno… yo…- balbuceo con nerviosismo el nivel 0 antes de empezar a rascar su mejilla derecha.

El peliblanco le miro exigiendo una respuesta con sus ojos provocando que él interrogado se sintiera mas intimidado.

-¿realmente importa? – pregunto Touma después de un rato sin saber que contestar.

-Sabes donde esta ¿no es así? – interrogo Accelerator mostrando desanimo en su rostro mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-… si…- contesto Touma bajando la mirada – pero ella me pidió que no te lo dijera – completo enseguida sin ver a Accelerator.

-¿ella está contigo? – pregunto el albino mientras volvía a serrar sus orbes.

-no puedo decírtelo-contesto él antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-…- Accelerator se quedo en silencio por un momento para después dar pasos de nuevo en dirección a la entrada de su departamento – ya veo- dijo mientras comenzaba a introducir el código a la puerta para que ésta abriera – dile que la estaré esperando – pidió con voz opaca para después entrar a su hogar.

-Un momento- lo detuvo Touma antes de que cerrara la puerta - ¿Qué estabas haciéndole al chico de hace poco? – Pregunto con curiosidad al recordar la escena de Accelerator sonriendo sádicamente mientras ponía una mano sobre el pecho de un civil - ¿Estabas peleando? – cuestiono mirando con seriedad al albino. Se suponía que Accelerator había decidió dejar atrás el pasado como asesino. Y todos sabían que en una pelea Accelerator difícilmente dejaría con vida a su contrincante… ¿Entonces la vida de aquel chico estaba en peligro?.

-Ha… a eso no se le puede llamar pelea-Contesto el peliblanco esbozando una desganada sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿planeabas hacerle daño? o… ¿solo querías asustarle?- cuestiono Touma sin dejar de ver a Accelerator.

-No es de tu interés- respondió él cortantemente antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Touma fuera.

Ese nivel 0 tenía razón… ¿Qué diablos planeaba? , aquel chiquillo no era más que eso, un chiquillo, ¿valía la pena siquiera? imposible… pero… ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de cerrar aquella boca a como diera lugar? Sus palabras lo habían sacado de quicio en ese momento "Ella me gusta" "planeo declararme" ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? No es como si le importara que alguien gustara de Last Order, pero… ¿Por qué le molestaba a tal grado de querer dañar a aquel chico? Ese niño no lucia como alguien con intención de dañar a la mocosa, probablemente podría brindarle experiencias de una chica normal, pero… simplemente se negaba a permitirlo.

-¿Qué diablos? – Murmuro en voz baja mientras se tumbaba sobre el sofá – No me importa lo que esa niñata haga con su vida…- completo antes de soltar un suspiro buscando creer en esas palabras… pero, por supuesto que le importaba.

Aquella mocosa era torpe e inocente ¿Qué sucedería si alguien quisiera sobrepasarse con ella? posiblemente no sería capaz de detener a su atacante, posiblemente ni siquiera entendería la situación… Ella simplemente era demasiado inocente.

En ese momento recordó lo que le había hecho… ella no se había opuesto sino hasta que fue besada a la fuerza ¿Por qué la había besado? "Esa clase de acciones como ´sobrepasarse´ con una persona tan cercana como lo son tú y Last Order… solo surgen porque hay una atracción de parte de alguno" Las palabras de Yomikawa resonaron en su mente.

-AAh! Maldición!- se quejo mientras cubría su rostro con su antebrazo molesto. ¿Por qué diablos le preocupaba tanto? Lo único que le debería importar era la disculpa que le iba a dar a la mocosa cuando ésta regresara – Maldita Yomikawa, diciendo cosas inútiles- mascullo con frustración tratando de olvidar aquellas palabras.

¿"Atracción"? ¿Hacia aquella mocosa? ¿Cómo sería posible? Ella no era más que una niña que lo molestaba a más no poder con su enérgica e insistente forma de ser. "Misaka no es una niña" ella había dicho esas palabras antes… Quizás ella no ya tan niña, pero… solo tiene 15 años, ¿eso la vuelve mujer? No,no,no, imposible, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos estaba teniendo?

**(Nota: Hi! Minna-sama bueno, pues les traigo este capítulo espero les guste ñ.ñ , y también les pediré una disculpa porque posiblemente no publique nada la próxima semana – regresare a clases el martes y la verdad no se qué tan ocupada vaya a estar- en fin, FSGVS se te extrañaba TTwTT, y bueno muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y comentar n.n. También muchas gracias por estar pendientes de las publicaciones, y hummm, buscare la forma de alargar un poco, aunque ya tengo el final planeado –decepcionante quizás, pero, soi pésima en los finales xD- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!)**


	20. Chapter 20 Tadaema

Eran cerca de las 10 o 9 de la mañana. Era un día normal y común en Ciudad Academia. Mientras tanto en el departamento de Accelerator todo se mantenía en silencio y tranquilidad ya que él aun dormía debido a que últimamente el insomnio le asechaba tras la partida de Last Order.

En ese momento se dejo oír el sonido de la puerta principal del departamento abriéndose con lentitud y unos tímidos pasos que se adentraban al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña castaña miro al interior de aquel lugar con nerviosismo y tras pasar saliva finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-"Tadaema" dice Misaka Misaka mientras entra a su hogar- saludo la chica con voz fuerte esperando ser oída.

¿Qué diría Accelerator? ¿Cómo la recibiría? ¿Qué cara pondría al verla? Por supuesto, ella sabía que el albino la regañaría, pero, le preocupaba como se pondrían las cosas después de que sucedió "aquella noche".

Soltó un suspiro y dejo caer al suelo una mochila de tamaño mediano color verde claro que llevaba consigo en donde posiblemente se encontraba la ropa que le había pedido a Yomikawa días atrás.

Nerviosamente comenzó a juguetear con sus pequeñas manos mientras permanecía de pie en la entrada esperando a que Accelerator saliera a recibirle con una fulminante y asesina mirada y con un fuerte regaño que seguramente habría estado preparando para su encuentro. Sin embargo, pasaron cerca de dos eternos minutos y todo permanecía igual de silencioso y tranquilo, así que ella decidió adentrarse más en el departamento para buscar a su protector.

Como estaba todo tan callado, la castaña eligió ir directamente a la habitación de él y permaneciendo frente a la puerta que estaba cerrada tambaleo entre la decisión de abrirla así como así o llamar para escuchar una respuesta. Al final se decidió por entrar simplemente.

La habitación lucia igual que las veces anteriores que había estado ahí, incluyendo "aquella noche". Recorrió con sus castaños ojos todo el panorama; las cortinas posicionadas en las ventanas impedían que la luz del día se colara en la habitación por completo logrando dar un aspecto medio sombrío y una complicada visión del cuarto.

Siguió mirando alrededor sintiendo nostalgia en su interior a pesar de que solo había estado fuera unos días. Una pequeña y cálida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al quedarse mirando la desordenada cama de aquella habitación.

Si, ahí estaba Accelerator, recostado sobre aquel colchón con todas las sabanas hechas un desastre apenas cubriendo su pálido cuerpo. Parecía como si antes de dormir hubiera dado cientos de vueltas sobre su cama y gracias a eso las sabanas habían terminado de esa forma.

-"Tadaema" saluda Misaka Misaka anunciando su regreso – dijo de nuevo la chica esperando oír una respuesta esta vez, mas sin embargo, aquel silencio continuo.

Espero por un momento para después dirigir sus temblorosas piernas hasta la cama del peliblanco con el fin de lograr confirmar si éste dormía o no.

Ciertamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su respiración era calmada, pero aun así, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y unas pequeñas ojeras se hacían visibles bajo sus pálidos parpados. Al verlo así la castaña sin darse cuenta había llevado su mano hacia el cabello del albino y comenzaba a acariciarle.

-"tadaema, Accelerator"- murmuro la chica mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello blanco y sonreía tenuemente sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Hacía ya varios días en que no veía su rostro ni escuchaba su voz, y aunque solo hubieran sido días, se había vuelto una eternidad para ambos.

En su momento de confusión ella había escapado, sin haberle dicho nada a nadie había salido de aquel lugar, ni a Accelerator, ni a Yoru-san, ni a Yomikawa, nadie sabía que ella había ido a otro lugar.

En realidad ella no había planeado durar muchos días fuera, quizás solo uno o dos para poder tranquilizarse aunque fuera un poco. Sabía que el primer lugar al que Accelerator iría a buscarla sería el departamento de Yomikawa, por lo que fue mejor a donde Yoshikawa, sin embargo ésta acababa de mudarse, por lo que no tenía idea de dónde encontrarla. Su segunda opción era ir con su original, la Railgun, pero ella al parecer se había ido a otro país a vacacionar. Su última opción, las sisters, pero cuando iba a comunicarse con ellas, se topo con un rostro familiar.

"Ah, eres la hermana de la hermana de Misaka ¿no es así?" había dicho aquel sujeto de cabello en punta y sonrisa despreocupada al verla. Aquel sujeto, Kamijou Touma, amigo de Misaka Mikoto y de las sisters, era quien la había visto. Después de charlar un rato, Last Order terminó pidiéndole alojo excusándose con un "malentendido" que había tenido con la persona con Accelerator y diciendo que quería estar lejos por unos días hasta calmarse, y el buen Touma sin hacerle más preguntas debido a la cara triste que la niña poseía en ese momento accedió a la petición de ésta. ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si dejaba a una linda chica como Last Order sin lugar donde quedarse? Sin mencionar que podía darse una idea del temperamento del albino y compadecía a la chiquilla.

Así es como habían sido las cosas, la pequeña se había estado quedando en el departamento de Kamijou durante todos esos eternos días. Él era un buen hombre, la había tratado con amabilidad e incluso prometió no decirle nada a su protector antes de que ella regresara.

Eran cerca de la de la tarde cuando Accelerator finalmente abrió sus cansados ojos. Miro a su alrededor sintiendo que algo extraño sucedía. Dirigió su mirada hacia uno de sus costados al sentir que algo hacia peso en su cama y fue entonces que la vio.

La pequeña figura de la castaña estaba recostada al lado de él, sus piernas colocadas en el suelo y su cabeza acomodada sobre sus manos posicionadas sobre la cama.

La miro por unos segundos sin entender lo que sucedía ¿Last Order había vuelto? Era un tanto difícil de creer puesto a que la mocosa ya llevaba casi dos semanas fuera de su hogar. Entonces ¿seguía dormido? Tambaleo un tanto en esa posibilidad hasta que después de unos minutos de seguir viendo a la castaña pudo asimilar que ella en realidad había vuelto.

Soltó un suspiro y se levanto cuidadosamente de su cama buscando no despertar a la joven.

-Maldición… si vas a dormir aquí por lo menos utiliza la cama por completo o ve a tu habitación, molesta mocosa – mascullo en voz baja mientas colocaba una de las sabanas sobre la espalda del clon y finalmente dirigirse a la salida de su cuarto – quizás debería ducharme… ¿Qué horas serán? – dijo al salir de ahí ocultando una sonrisa.

**(Nota: Hi!Hi! Minna-sama! xD por fin vuelvo! , humm bueno, pues, como no tengo idea de como me ira a partir de ahora, posiblemente este retraso vuelva a suceder en el futuro, espero me tengan paciencia jejeje, muchas gracias por esperar -si es que lo hicieron- y tambien muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron para el ultimo capitulo n.n , en fin. ¿Que opinan? LO al fin regreso, pero aun nos falta la disculpa de Accelerator, y tambien la declaracion de Yoru-kun n.n. a, cierto, ¿les gustaria que hubiera Lemmon? dependiendo de la respuesta de la mayoria podria agregar un capitulo asi mas adelante xD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER !)**


	21. Chapter 21Bienvenida

Sintió algo caldo sobre su espalda y con ello una amable tranquilidad. No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, pero aun así se forzó a despertar pues sentía sus piernas entumecidas.

Levanto su cabeza de donde la recargaba y miro a su alrededor hasta que fue capaz de distinguir de entre la oscuridad. La luz del cálido y abrasador sol se había ido ya y al parecer la noche ya había caído casi en su totalidad. ¿Qué hora era?

-"¿are? ¿Misaka se durmió?"- murmuro aun adormilada mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Se sentó sobre la cama debido a sus piernas entumecidas y dio de nuevo la oscura habitación donde se encontraba. Fue entonces que lo recordó. Al fin había vuelto a casa.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al comenzar a tentar aquella cama; así era, estaba en la habitación de Accelerator y sobre el lugar donde él dormía hacia poco. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Toco sus hombros para saber que mantenía tan cálida su espalda y fue cuando noto que alguien había puesto una sabana sobre ella mientras dormía. Por supuesto, ese "alguien" había sido Accelerator. Al pensar en ello le fue inevitable sonreír alegremente.

Aun con sus pies hormigueando y doliendo debido a todo el tiempo que había estado ancada, camino en dirección de la puerta para abrirla y salir al encuentro de su protector, no sin antes acomodar la sabana a modo de capucha como tanto le gustaba hacer.

Al salir de la habitación, el resto de la cas lucia tranquila y solitaria. ¿Dónde estaba Accelerator? Busco en la cocina y en la sala, sin embargo, el no se encontraba en ninguna de las dos.

Suspiro con fastidio y se sentó sobre una de las sillas del comedor tratando de pensar en donde podía encontrarse el albino, pero en ese mismo momento el sonido de la regadera abriéndose la hizo reaccionar.

Al parecer su protector estaba en el cuarto de baño, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el saliera.

Justo después de pensar en ver por fin el rostro de Accelerator las dudas y el nerviosismo comenzaron a brotar en su interior. ¿Qué le diría cuando lo tuviera frente a ella? ¿Podría actuar con normalidad? ¿Sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos?

Durante el tiempo que había estado fuera de aquel departamento, Last Order había decidido ignorar "aquella noche" y sobre todo deshacerse del recuerdo de aquel repentino y forzado beso sin amor. Y de ser posible, también renunciaría a los sentimientos románticos que guardaba hacia su protector, después de todo, no era como si él pudiera aceptarlos ya que para él siempre seria una mocosa infantil y molesta seguramente. Por lo tanto, aquellos sentimientos y el recuerdo de ese beso debían ser borrados inmediatamente. Eso es lo que ella se había propuesto.

Tambaleantemente se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a donde el baño después de oír que la regadera era cerrada. Ella se esforzaría al máximo para actuar con normalidad, de esa forma, todo podría regresar a como era antes y estar con Accelerator no sería incomodo.

Paso un momento para que la puerta se abriera, durante el cual Last Order se pudo posicionar frente ella para recibir al peliblanco cuando saliera.

El albino salió con solo unos jeans grisáceos y con una toalla restregando su blanco cabello dejando así, expuesto su torso por completo.

Las miradas de nuestros protagonistas se encontraron por un instante hasta que el rostro de la castaña se enrojeció levemente por ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Accelerator, quien se sonrojo de igual forma cuando la chiquilla lo hizo.

-D…despertaste…- comento mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado. ¿Por qué diablos le preocupaba que la mocosa lo viera así?

-"s…si…"-respondió ella tímidamente siéndole inevitable mirar al suelo. Su corazón se había acelerado al ver a su protector de nuevo sin la camisa. ¿No se suponía que iba a dejar de pensar de esa forma? ¿Qué era, una pervertida?

Paso saliva y después de eso otro largo momento de silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, quienes permanecían apenas respirando y parpadeando.

Last Order tomo aire y busco tranquilizarse para volver a hablar, después de todo, por fin había vuelto a su hogar.

-"Tadaema" saluda Misaka Misaka anunciando su regreso- dijo con una voz fuerte y enérgica mientras sus mejillas permanecían coloreadas y el corazón le retumbaba en el interior de su pequeño pecho.

-…- El albino se quedo sin habla ante aquel repentino y a su vez contradictoriamente tardado saludo.

Tambaleo en cuál sería la respuesta adecuada provocando que la chiquilla se pusiera más nerviosa aun.

Después de unos segundos camino acercándose más a la castaña y poniendo una mano sobre su cabello le miro.

-Bienvenida… mocosa- Contesto mientras una sonreía levemente.

-"¡Si!" – respondió ella animadamente y sin pensarlo se abrazo a la cintura del albino provocando que ambos corazones se acelerara.

Se mantuvieron de esa forma por un momento alegrándose de sentir la calidez del otro, hacia tanto que no se sentían mutuamente y Accelerator simplemente quería que la chiquilla permaneciera así.

-"a Misaka le alegra mucho que no estés enojado" comenta Misaka Misaka con alivio- Dijo la chica aun aferrándose a él.

Fue entonces que el peliblanco la tomo delicadamente por los hombros y con suavidad la aparto de él para comenzar a golpearla en la cabeza con su pálida mano mientras la veía inexpresivamente.

A pesar de que la castaña se quejaba con un "itai" cada vez que la mano de Accelerator la golpeaba, este no se detuvo por un buen rato.

-"Mo… ¿Por qué golpeas a Misaka?" reprocha Misaka Misaka mientras se soba- se quejo Last Order con ojos llorosos y manteniendo sus manos sobre su adolorida cabeza.

-Te mereces mucho mas, maldita mocosa, haciendo que me preocupe de esa manera, e incluso Salí a buscarte… - respondió el albino mirando de manera asesina a la pequeña.

-"Mi…Misaka lamenta eso…" – se disculpo la chica con nerviosismo para después mirar al suelo – "Misaka solo quería despejar su mente"-dijo encogiendo la voz y ocultando su mirada con su flequillo.

-…- El peliblanco se quedo en silencio tras esa respuesta.

La mocosa se había ido por lo que había pasado "aquella noche", ella en verdad se había molestado… No tenía motivos para reprenderla… No tenía razones para quejarse… Ella se había ido por culpa de sus acciones…

-Perdón…- dijo Accelerator mirando a la chiquilla que estaba frente a él – Por lo que paso aquella noche… Perdóname… - pidió serrando sus ojos.

La castaña se sobresalto por causa de esas palabras tan inusuales en su protector… El… se estaba disculpando.

-No era mi intención llegar a tanto, me sobrepase… creo que….últimamente hay algo mal en mi- continuo antes de poner su mano en su nuca refiriéndose a los pensamientos extraños que había tenido con la niña.

-"No te preocupes"- interrumpió la castaña mirando a Accelerator con esa expresión bondadosa tan típica en ella – "Misaka te perdonara si haces algo por ella" dice Misaka Misaka acondicionando astutamente-

**(Nota: Muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior xD, vaya… asi que tengo lectoras pervertidas ¿eh? xD, bueno, yo lo sugerí así que eso me vuelve pervertida también *rie* . Bueno. No puedo creerlo hemos llegado a los 53 reviews! no saben cuan agradecida estoy! Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo n.n muchas gracias de verdad. En fin, pues, como lo prometido es deuda, escribiré un capitulo Lemon, pero eso será mas a continuación, dentro de unos capítulos quizás jejeje, -eso me pone nerviosa- Y... vaya, es la primera vez que recibo malos comentarios sobre Yoru-kun. No te preocupes "chocomint"-san, LO y Accelerator son los protas, todo terminara de esa forma n.n ****. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER MINNA-SAMA )**


	22. Chapter 22 Dulces

En el departamento de Accelerator, Last Order se mantenía caminando de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba una alegre canción y una amplia sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

Poco después de desplomo sobre el sofá y comenzó a agitar sus piernas y brazos en el aire jugando infantilmente para después mirar al techo y terminar dejando salir una leve risa mostrando la alegría que la inundaba en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento, un hombre alto de ropas oscuras y una cabellera blanca. Caminaba por las calles de ciudad Academia mientras mantenía una intimidante mirada.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?- mascullo en voz baja sin apartar sus ojos de la multitud que le rodeaba.

Nuevamente era fin de semana, era domingo para ser precisos. Motivo por el cual las personas que tenían descanso ese día y los estudiantes se encontraban paseando por las calles.

-Esa mocosa…- se quejo manteniendo el seño fruncido sin detener su andar.

La imagen de esa mañana se hizo presente en la cabeza del albino. El acababa de levantarse y se dirigía a tomar su desayuno cuando Last Order se puso frente a él y con una gran sonrisa le dijo : "Misaka ya sabe que es lo que quiere" mientras aquel mechón de cabello que sobresalía de su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro.

-Ah… maldita sea… Estúpida mocosa inmadura…-Maldijo aun quejándose mientras se adentraba en una de las muchas tiendas de esa sección.

Después de entrar saco un trozo de papel blanco que parecía ser una lista y comenzó a buscar con la mirada los objetos que en ella se encontraban.

La verdad era que la chiquilla le había pedido como compensación un sinfín de dulces y caramelos, pero no solo eso.

-Diablos, ¿un chocolate casero? ¿Qué demonios piensa? ¡Estamos en Mayo, Maldición!- Continuo quejándose consigo mismo mientras sus pálidas manos alcanzaban un paquete de chocolates.

En el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho de quejarse, lo único que podía hacer era obedecer los caprichos que Last Order demandara, después de lo que había pasado aquella vez, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Sin embargo algo andaba mal, por alguna razón sus manos rogaban el poder volver a sentir el suave y cálido cuerpo de la pequeña. Aun cuando Accelerator se negaba a aceptarlo, era una verdad demasiado evidente. La había extrañado el tiempo que no estuvo molestándolo, y en el momento en que la vio durmiendo a su costado su corazón había retumbado ¿fue de alivio? En realidad no importaba. Pero, él ya lo había decidido, aquella niña era algo que debía proteger y nunca más la heriría por un egoísmo como el de aquel momento.

"¿Sabes Accelerator? Esa clase de acciones como ´sobrepasarse´ con una persona tan cercana como lo son tú y Last Order… solo surgen porque hay una atracción de parte de alguno " Ahí estaban de nuevo las palabras de Yomikawa. ¿Por qué? No era verdad, simplemente debía ignorar aquella frase, pero simplemente su cerebro no le hacía caso.

Soltó un suspiro y después de pagar por aquella caja de chocolates salió de aquella tienda para adentrarse a otra y comenzar a comprar aquella infinidad de caramelos.

La mocosa… ¿Qué tanto podía cambiar? Ella era la misma niña de hacía 5 años… ¿verdad? No había muchos cambios en realidad… No había mucho que se pudiera decir sobre esos cambios… Solo se había vuelto un poco más alta, su cabello era largo, pero… había otros cambios físicos… los cambios que toda mujer sufre cuando deja atrás la niñez… Eso era algo que no se podía negar… Incluso su tierna y enérgica mirada cambiaba en algunas ocasiones era intenso y provocador…

¿Pero que tenia eso de atractivo? No dejaba de ser una mocosa molesta… ¿o no lo era ya? Definitivamente era molesta… pero… ¿una mocosa?

Soltó una leve risa burlándose de sí mismo ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

Fuera lo que fuera, el no pondría de nuevo una mano sobre Last Order de manera pervertida… Ella era algo que había decidido proteger de cualquier cosa, y así lo haría, no volvería a forzarla, y tampoco a herirla de esa forma… Ella simplemente era algo que era demasiado importante.

…

Eran alrededor de la de noche cuando Accelerator salió de la última tienda, en sus manos se encontraban mas 7 bolsas, todas llenas de caramelos, dulces y otras cosas comestibles para hacer la cena.

-Esa mocosa terminara con caries…- musito en voz baja mientras tomaba la ruta que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Llego hasta un lugar que lucía como una plaza donde había maquinas expendedoras y una que otra banca para que las personas se sentaras. Pero, se detuvo al instante al ver aquello.

El joven estudiante que la otra vez había ido a su departamento preguntando por Last Order y que por poco asesino si no hubiera intervenido Touma, junto con la pequeña castaña…. ambos… con los rostros a poca distancia… ellos… ¿estaban besándose…?

**(Nota: xD hoy me agarro la loquera o imaginación, como quieran llamarlo y escribi este capitulo, espero les guste n.n, dejen sus review onegai yo! y etto, pues, no se cuando pueda publicar el próximo capitulo, jejeje creo que los dounjinshis me inspiraron de igual forma jejeje, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ¿ustedes que le habrían pedido a Accelerator para compensarles? A mi se me ocurrio un chocolate casero xD soi infantil, lo se, pero pienso que seria lindo recibir uno de la persona que te gusta ñ.ñ)**


	23. Chapter 23 Confesion

Esa mañana mientras se encontraba rebosando de alegría por el regalo que iba a recibir de Accelerator, Last Order recibió una llamada a su celular cuyo número aparecía como "Yoru-san".

Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él, ¿Qué le diría después de casi dos semanas sin saber nada de él? De alguna manera sentía ansias de hablar con él.

Tenía muchos deseos de ver a aquel chico que consideraba su amigo. El se había vuelto una persona importante para ella. Era un chico amable y divertido que mostraba siempre su preocupación y el gusto de pasar el tiempo al lado de Last Order. Definitivamente, Yoru era un gran amigo para ella.

Tras esa llamada, Yoruto le pidió a Last Order encontrarse, por lo que ella lo espero fuera del edificio donde se encuentra el departamento en el que ella y Accelerator viven.

Era domingo, posiblemente su amigo tenía planes ya, después de todo, él seguramente tenia montones y montones de amigos con quienes jugar, ya que en realidad era un chico agradable y con él cual era fácil hablar, asi que debía tener muchos amigos a parte de ella.

Aunque él ya tuviera planes, había querido ver a Last Order ese dia, pensar en eso hacia que la chiquilla se sintiera feliz, sin mencionar que había algo que debía entregarle. Con ayuda del buen Touma, ella se había encargado de lavar y planchar adecuadamente la camisa que Yoruto le había prestado la última noche que se vieron , por lo que ya estaba lista para ser devuelta a su dueño.

-¡Gomen! ¿Tarde mucho? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras se detenia frente a la castaña con una respiración y el cuerpo agitados.

La chiquilla permanecía frente aquel edificio con un una playera de color verde con blanco y unos shorts de mezclilla , también llevando su castaño cabello suelto.

-"No te preocupes" dice Misaka Misaka con una sonrisa – Respondio la chica mientras negaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? – pregunto él sintiéndose culpable.

-"Nada de eso, Misaka acaba de salir de su hogar" afirma Misaka Misaka con tranquilidad- contesto ella con una amplia sonrisa en su tierno rostro.

El pelinegro suspiro con alivio ante esa respuesta.

-Ya veo, eso es bueno- dijo antes de sonreírle como siempre.

Tras eso un silencio surgió entre los dos. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? ¿Preguntarle por donde había estado no sería demasiado? Pero… era verdad que tenia mucha curiosidad por saber aquello.

-"ah"- Dijo repentinamente la chiquilla interrumpiendo aquel silencio al recordar –"Yoru-san, esto…"- comento mientras levantaba una pequeña bolsa de color azul marino del suelo y la extendía a su acompañante , quien la miro un tanto extrañado.

-¿Humh? ¿Qué es?- Cuestiono el pelinegro mientras tomaba aquella pequeña bolsa que la pequeña le extendia.

-"Es la camisa que le prestaste a Misaka la última vez"-respondió la castaña con una gran sonrisa- "Misaka se aseguro de lavarla y plancharla adecuadamente, así que puedo regresártela ahora, muchas gracias, Yoru-san"- Completo después haciendo una reverencia agradecida.

-Ah, no… no te preocupes, está bien… no debiste molestarte en lavarla- Contesto el chico antes de dar un vistazo al interior de la bolsa. – Woahh, es sorprendente Misaka-san, quedo casi igual que cuando es enviada a la tintorería- elogio al ver lo bien que había quedado.

La chiquilla sonrió con orgullo ante ese alago. Aunque de verdad se había esforzado para que quedara bien. Aun así, era una victoria considerable para ser el primer intento.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez mientras ambos conversaban de cosas sin importancia. Last Order no tenía necesidad de regresar pronto al interior del edificio ya que la lista que le había dado a su protector era bastante extensa y seguramente éste tardaría un buen rato en encontrar todo aquello.

Al final, ambos se trasladaron al lugar donde alguna vez Yoruto le invito un refresco a Last Order el dia que se conocieron. La chiquilla opto por sentarse en una de las bancas de por ahí, así que sentándose continuaron hablando.

Sin darse cuenta, la noche les cayó encima, por lo que el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que la chiquilla pronto tendría que irse.

-Etto… Misaka-san…- comento mientras ella jugaba con una basura que estaba cerca.

-"¿Qué sucede, Yoru-san?"- pregunto ella sin apartar sus ojos de aquello que la entretenía.

Yoruto sabía que era un buen momento para confesarse, sin mencionar que le había dicho a Accelerator que lo haría en cuanto ella volviera. Así que… debía darse prisa, aunque conocía ya la respuesta que recibiría.

En ese momento tomo por los hombros a la castaña y haciendo que mirase a donde él acerco su rostro al de ella hasta que pocos centímetros los distanciaran.

-"Y..Y…¿Yoru-san?"- balbuseo la pequeña confundida y sorprendida por esas acciones.

El adolescente simplemente la miro fijamente permaneciendo en silencio, era la primera vez que estaban tan de cerca, vaya, ella en realidad era linda… pero… sabia que a ella no les gustaría si fuera besada por él… el lo sabia, pero…

-¿sabes? Eres demasiado inocente… podría besarte ahora mismo y aun asi no buscas soltarte…- dijo burlonamente sin soltar a la castaña, sus ojos repentinamente cobraron una opaquez de tristeza.

-"Yoru-san"…- murmuro la joven mirando los ojos de quien la sostenía.

El repentinamente la acerco aun mas al punto en que sus labios casi se tocaban.

-Me gustas, Misaka-san- dijo el chico sin apartar sus ojos de los de la castaña.

Aquella frase sorprendió a la chica haciendo que su cuerpo se congelara por un momento. ¿Qué…?

Yoruto soltó una débil risilla y soltó a Last Order en ese momento para levantarse de aquella banca.

-No te preocupes, no necesitas darme una respuesta… sé lo que me dirás… - comento el pelinegro antes de apartarse de la chica que permanecía en shock. – Amas a ese sujeto, ¿verdad? a Accelerator…- completo bajando la mirada.

-"…"- Last Order se quedo aun inmóvil aun sin poder asimilar aquella situación.

E ese instante Yoruto levanto la mirada y vio a un sujeto de cabello blanco a unos cuantos metros detrás de la espalda de Last Order, en realidad estaba algo lejos, pero definitivamente les había visto. Ante eso el chico soltó una pequeña risa y regresando su mirada a la pequeña le extendió la mano.

-Sera mejor que regreses a casa ahora- le dijo con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

La vez que se habían conocido, Accelerator se había enfurecido al decirle lo que sentía por ella ¿Por qué? Se suponía que solo era un amigo que cuidaba de ella… pero posiblemente él albergaba otra clase de sentimientos hacia la joven… de ser así… ella sería feliz, ya que le correspondería a ese amor.

Al volver a mirar detrás de la castaña aquella figura había desaparecido… ¿habria escuchado su conversación de hacía poco? Lo más probable así era… Aunque… si fue asi… no estaba tan mal… asi él ya sabria lo que la chiquilla sabia por él… y no dudaría mas…

-"Yoru-san, yo…"- dijo la castaña con la mirada baja.

-Ten cuidado al regresar a casa…- interrumpió forzándose a sonreir.

Despues de un momento la chica finalmente se levanto y camino alejándose de aquel adolescente quien permaneció en ese lugar hasta que ella finalmente se fuera.

Al llegar a su departamento, ella desanimadamente abrió la puerta y sin mirar a ninguna otra parte más que el suelo anuncio su regreso olvidando toda la alegría que en la mañana había sentido.

-Bienvenida- Saludo Accelerator mientras sostenía un plato con una cosa redonda color chocolate.

-"si…"- contesto ella aun opacada.

-¿mocosa?- pregunto el peliblanco notando su desanimo.

-"no es nada… Misaka esta bien"-

-Entonces… toma, ahí estan tus estúpidos dulces- dijo señalando las bolsas que estaban sobre el sofá.

-"ah… gracias"- respondió ella mirando a donde su protector señalaba.

-y también…- completo extendiéndole aquella cosa redonda que estaba sobre el plato que sostenía.

-"¿Qué es eso?" – pregunto la chiquilla mirando aquello.

-… que grocera, es el chocolate casero- refunfuño el albino mirando a la castaña.

-"…"- ella se quedo en silencio por un momento- "vaya… es algo deprimente ¿no crees?" dice Misaka Misaka un poco decepcionada al ver su regalo-

-mocosa irrespetuosa- se quejo frunciendo el ceño – es la única vez que te hare uno, asi que disfrutalo- Dijo tomándolo y metiéndolo a su boca repentinamente se inclino y unió sus labios por segunda vez con Last Order para entregarle aquel chocolate.

La chiquilla se quedo sorprendida ante aquella acción, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Accelerator se aparto después de un momento y sonrio de medio labio.

-Creo que me di cuenta de algo interesante…- murmuro con algo de arrogancia mientras miraba a la pequeña castaña que la miraba confundida y en shock – hum? ¿mocosa?-

-"p…Acce…eh?"- balbuceo con las mejillas enrojeciéndosele

-Mocosa… - murmuro el peliblanco inclinándose nuevamente a la altura de la chiquilla – me gustas- dijo con una voz clara y mirando fijamente a la joven frente a él.

Ante esa repentina declaración el rostro de Last Order se encendio y su corazón comenzo a acelerarse. ¿estaba soñando acaso?

**(Off: Nyahaha! las habia asustado con eso del beso anterior ¿verdad? xD perdonenme, gente sin nada que hacer como yo, xD. Espero les guste xD, aunque creo que pude haber puesto una declaracion mejor…. en fin xD, muchas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews y también si quieren quejarse adelante xD se que exagere que Accelerator aceptara sus sentimientos romanticos por Last Order aun cuando se la pasaba negándolo jejeje, ya quería que pasara ñ.ñ no me odien por favor, y... posiblemente Yoru-kun no salga mas, pues ya cumplio su deber en esta historia n.n bye bye )**


	24. Chapter 24 Relacion

-"¿Eh…eh?"- Balbuceo la castaña con el rostro coloreándosele de un rojo brillante ante aquella repentina confesión.

-Me gustas…-repitió el albino mirando fijamente a la chiquilla que estaba frente a él –o eso creo-completo desviando el rostro y retrocediendo unos pasas sintiendo algo de vergüenza al ver el sonrojo de la niña.

Tras eso un silencio se presento entre ambos.

-"¿´creer´? eso significa que… ¿no estás seguro?... Ya veo… Solo buscas molestar a Misaka ¿no es así?" reprocha Misaka Misaka con tristeza- dijo la castaña mirando al suelo.

Accelerator no supo como negar aquello, pero definitivamente estaba equivocada, el no buscaba molestarla, de verdad creía tener esos sentimientos hacia ella, posiblemente incluso ese sentir estaba oculto en su pecho durante mucho tiempo, solo que se negaba a verlo, pero, ¿Cómo decirle algo tan desacreditador?

-Te equivocas- respondió después de un rato en silencio.

-"…"- ella se quedo callada aun manteniendo su mirada baja.

-no me crees ¿no es así?- cuestiono sintiendo algo de molestia ante aquella opción. El de verdad creía sentir eso, ella muy posiblemente le gustaba. No. Definitivamente le gustaba, pero… ¿Qué tanto?

Aquella vez en la que pudo sentir el pecho de la chica muy pegado a su espalda inconscientemente su corazón se acelero. También aquella noche que resulto eterna en la que la mocosa había usado un pijama revelador. Lo mucho que le había molestado que ella tuviera una cita. Lo mucho que se preocupo cuando ella le dijo que quería ser besada. Haberse sobrepasado con ella aquella noche. El odio que sintió contra aquel niño que le dijo que se confesaría a Last Order.

Todas aquella situaciones podrían comprobar que esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella realmente existían.

No era tiempo de dudar… No lo era… La mocosa estaba en una edad en la que las hormonas se alborotan con facilidad, y siendo ella tan linda posiblemente más chicos podrían ir tras ella. Eso era algo que él definitivamente no dejaría pasar.

-"Quiero decir… ¿no es algo imposible?"- murmuro la pequeña mientras sostenía su brazo derecho con su izquierdo dándole un aspecto algo solitario.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Accelerator manteniendo sus rojizos orbes fijos sobre ella.

Ella simplemente movió con suavidad su cabeza de un lado a otro negando y permaneciendo en silencio.

Accelerator recordaba bien la escena de hacía poco en la calle. Estaba a punto de matar realmente a aquel niño hasta que este dijo "Amas a ese sujeto, ¿verdad? a Accelerator…" .

Aquellas palabras habían hecho que el albino quedara en shock. ¿la mocosa? ¿Enamorada de él? Eso era algo que nunca se habría puesto a pensar… nunca lo habría considerado… nunca… Pero.. si eso era verdad… si lo que ese niño había dicho en aquel momento era verdad… Last Order posiblemente tenia esos sentimientos guardados dentro de ella desde hacía mucho… de ser así… ella había estado ocultándolo todo el tiempo… siempre…siempre…

Se acerco nuevamente a la pequeña castaña y tomándola con suavidad por los hombros la apego contra su pecho de manera dulce.

-No es imposible- Musito en voz baja sin soltar a la chica.

-"…"- ella sin decir nada se quedo inmóvil ante el abrazo de su protector.

Quizás viéndolo desde otra perspectiva si era difícil de creer… pero… ¿Cómo comprobárselo? ¿Cómo hacerla creer en esa confesión? Era algo complicado…

Se aparto un poco buscando ver los ojos de Last Order, sin embargo esta se mantenía mirando al suelo siéndole imposible mirarla con claridad. Buscando no ser brusco tomo la barbilla de la chiquilla y la levanto con suavidad para poder ver sus ojos.

Sus ojos estaban brillando y lucia como si estuvieran a un poco de derramar lagrimas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios apretados. Ella definitivamente quería decir algo, pero no lo hacia.

Nuevamente el albino busco la unión de sus labios con los de la chiquilla pero esta vez fue mas lento y un poco más largo.

Después de un momento se aparto y miro a la chiquilla buscando otra expresión.

Ella se sonrojo de nuevo y se mantuvo mirando a otro lado mientras nerviosamente jugaba con sus manos.

-Vamos di algo- se quejo el peliblanco al notar que la animada niña se quedaba callada.

-"si…si de verdad sientes eso por Misaka…. vuelve… vuelve a besarla"- murmuro ella mirando finalmente los ojos de Accelerator.

-…- el albino se quedo sorprendido por aquella petición, aunque era de esperarse de la chiquilla ¿no es verdad?

Sonrió de medio labio y suavemente rozo sus labios con los de la castaña a lo que después ella contesto finalmente

-"Misaka siente lo mismo por Accelerator"-

-Ya veo…- respondió él sonriéndole cálidamente mientras jugaba cariñosamente con su cabello.

-"Asi que… ¿besarías de nuevo a Misaka?"-pidio la chiquilla abrazandose al torso de su protector.

-¿ha? mocosa, no abuses- reprocho tratando de no reir.

-"vamos, vamos ¿no esta bien?"- contesto animadamente ella –"¿ahora somos pareja?"- pregunto con algo de vergüenza y timidez.

Era algo que ni siquiera ella creía… pero… eso parecía ser… ambos estaban confesándose….¿eso no los volvía una pareja?

-lo somos- contesto el peliblanco dándole un último beso a su pequeña protegida.

Aquellos labios se sentían tan suaves y cálidos, simplemente no quería dejar de besarla, pero, continuar lo haría llegar a otra cosa, así que lo mejor sería detenerse. Después de todo… las cosas habían terminado bien… ¿no es verdad?

**(Off: Holiwsss! Minna-sama xD gracias por todos los comentarios positivos de ustedes, de verdad, eso me anima a continuar n,n tengo buenas noticias: LEMON CONFIRMADO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO espérenlo por favor, espero sus reviews y gracias por leer, aunque este capitulo prácticamente solo enfatiza mas la confesión del cap anterior. Aun asi, muchísimas gracias por leer)**


	25. Chapter 25 Uno Solo

Era una noche de diciembre, casi para ser navidad. Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que Accelerator y Last Order se habían vuelto una pareja oficial, aunque las cosas no habían cambiado del todo.  
Esa noche hacia algo de frio y a Accelerator le estaba costando trabajo dormir debido a el ruido que venía del exterior gracias a las fiestas venideras que tanto alteraban a las personas. Villancicos siendo ensayados, vendedores que aun no cerraban sus tiendas, personas hablando. Era un sábado, así que muchas personas se encontraban aun en las calles, y por ser casi navidad, a los estudiantes también se les había extendido aun más su toque de queda.  
-Estúpidas festividades y estúpidas personas que las festejan...-mascullaba en voz baja el albino mientras salía de su cuarto y caminaba en dirección a la cocina por un vaso de agua pues su sueño ya estaba lejos de su alcance.  
-"ah, ¿también te has levantado?"Pregunta Misaka Misaka con curiosidad- se escucho la voz de la joven castaña en medio de aquella oscuridad.  
-Deberías encender la luz, podrías tropezar- le dijo el albino mientras buscaba el interruptor.  
-"Misaka estará bien, Misaka ya conoce muy bien este lugar"-aseguro ella con una voz alegre.  
Al encender la luz Accelerator la pudo ve con claridad.  
-¿¡q...qué diablos haces vestida así?!- le pregunto el albino sonrojándose al verla.  
La pequeña llevaba puesta una pijama color salmón con cuello v que dejaba ver la mitad de su pecho y que estaba a unos 10 centímetros de distancia de sus bragas mostrando en su totalidad sus delgadas piernas, sin mencionar que estaba hecho solo de encaje, por lo que era fácil ver su ropa interior.  
-"¿eh? Pues... Yomikawa se lo dio a Misaka... Dijo que serviría para volver cálidas las noches frías... Es por eso que Misaka lo uso esta noche, pero no está funcionando..." responde Misaka Misaka mientras tiembla levemente- contesto la niña mientras sostenía un vaso con leche.- "aunque Misaka insiste en que esta ropa revela mucho…"- completo mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada.  
-Maldita Yomikawa- mascullo con enfado Accelerator entendiendo las palabras de la mujer mencionada. Al parecer a ella le encantaba provocarlo y usaba a Last Order para hacerlo.  
-"¿huh?"- pregunto la chiquilla ladeando el rostro con confusión.  
-nada, como sea, vete a dormir- le contesto el peliblanco evitando verla.  
-"humm... Sobre eso... Misaka tiene problemas para dormir"-contesto ella tímidamente.  
-olvídalo- la interrumpió el albino sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, pues la última noche que durmieron juntos ella había usado esa misma línea y realmente que había sido una noche larga y cansada. Y si ella usaba esa pijama y dormía junto a él definitivamente no podría dormir y seguramente terminaría haciéndole algo.  
-"oh, vamos, Misaka no podrá dormir... Y... Eres pareja de Misaka ahora... ¿por qué te niegas?"- cuestiono la chiquilla- "¿no es normal para l…las parejas dormir juntos?"- pregunto ella mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Ella definitivamente no sabía el porqué los novios dormían juntos… Esa inocencia podría llevar a Accelerator a la locura en situaciones como esa…

-Olvídalo, ve a tu cuarto de una maldita vez- Respondió el albino dando media vuelta y caminando en dirección de su cuarto.

-"no, me niego…vamos, Accelerator… solo esta noche…"- insistió la pequeña mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su protector, quien la miro frunciendo el seño y pasando saliva al ver de nuevo la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Maldita mocosa, déjame en paz- Contesto quitando con delicadeza a la castaña.

-"¡Misaka no se dará por vencida!"- amenazo la chiquilla mientras hacía pucheros y caminaba detrás del peliblanco.

-Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡Deja de seguirme!- Se quejo el albino mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

-"No lo hare… ¡Misaka quiere dormir contigo!" – dijo persistentemente Last Order.

Esa mocosa era condenadamente insistente cuando quería algo… y siempre lo conseguía… pero… sin importar que, esa petición estaba fuera de discusión…

-Buenas noches- dijo Accelerator antes de entrar en su habitación y serrar la puerta con seguro para evitar que la chiquilla entrara.

-"¡oye! ¡Espera! ¡Accelerator!" – se escucho gritar a la pequeña mientras ésta tocaba la puerta que había sido serrada.

El albino soltó un suspiro y se sentó al pie de su cama mirando en dirección de la puerta.

Algo estaba mal en la cabeza de Yomikawa, ¿Por qué demonios le regalaba cosas así a una niña?... sí, eso era ella, una niña, inocente, pura, pequeña y… virgen…

Aun cuando se habían vuelto una pareja oficial, Accelerator sentía que Last Order era algo que no debía tocar. Pero… al parecer Yomikawa disfrutaba el sufrimiento de él, por lo que le encantaba tentar su cordura.

-Maldición…- mascullo Accelerator tratando de borrar la imagen de la chiquilla vestida de esa forma.

Contenerse estaba resultando verdaderamente atormentador. Él era un hombre, por supuesto que tenía ganas de tocar a la chica que le gustaba… pero… sabía que eso le causaría dolor físico… y posiblemente lloraría… sin mencionar que no estaba seguro de si ella estaría de acuerdo en hacer "eso"… Era difícil… demasiado difícil…

-"Accelerator"- susurro la pequeña castaña detrás de la puerta. Su voz se había vuelto quebrada, lo cual preocupo un poco a Accelerator. – "¿no quieres estar con Misaka?"- pregunto con la voz aun más opaca.

Las intenciones de la chiquilla eran puras en realidad. Ella solo quería estar todo el tiempo posible con el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Había visto en la televisión que era normal para una pareja el compartir cuarto, y cuando le pregunto a su guardiana Yomikawa, ésta le había dicho que era algo natural y que si una pareja se amaba de verdad, tarde o temprano debía suceder.

Ser rechazada por Accelerator la ponía triste… Quizás él no la quería tanto… si era el caso… entonces…

-Maldita sea… Afronta las consecuencias, mocosa estúpida….- musito el peliblanco abriendo la puerta con brusquedad y tendiéndole una mano a Last Order, quien yacía sentada sobre sus piernas frente a la habitación de su protector.

La pequeña sonrió alegremente y tomo la pálida mano de su novio.

-"¡Sí!, Misaka aceptara lo que sea" responde Misaka Misaka felizmente- contesto la castaña mientras se levantaba del suelo y se abrazaba a su protector.

-…Eres demasiado ingenua…- murmuro él sin apartarse de ella.

-"¿eh?"- dijo la chica sin entender el comentario de Accelerator.

Sin previo aviso el albino la condujo con rapidez a su cama y la hizo caer en ella.

-"…"- sin decir nada, Last Order miro con sorpresa al peliblanco sorprendida por aquellas acciones.

-…- de igual forma manteniéndose en silencio, el albino le dedico una mirada de frustración a la chica que estaba sobre su cama.

-"ah…esto…"- balbuceo con timidez la pequeña cuando el peliblanco se posiciono sobre ella.

-Te dije que afrontaras las consecuencias…- murmuro Accelerator bajando su rostro para comenzar a besar a la castaña en los labios.

Sin darse cuenta, los brazos de Last Order rodearon a su protector, quien no dejaba de besar de manera dulce a la pequeña.

¿Eran esas las consecuencias? Si era así, no importaba… si… no importaba…

Lentamente aquellos besos comenzaron a volverse más apasionados hasta que llego el punto en que Accelerator introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de su pequeña amante.

Esa forma de besar era diferente a la de siempre… Accelerator por lo regular era dulce y tranquilo al besarla…pero… esa vez estaba siendo diferente, aunque no es como si ese beso le incomodara en realidad… solo… solo que no sabía cómo responder…

-"ah…Accelerator… ¿Qué…que haces?"- pregunto la castaña al notar que sus piernas comenzaban a ser acariciadas.

-Silencio…- murmuro el albino antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de la chiquilla.

La respiración de ambos se había acelerado y los latidos de Last Order retumbaban fuertemente contra su pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Accelerator?. Aunque no lo entendía muy bien, no sentía necesidad de detenerlo… pero… pero… De alguna manera era similar a lo que había ocurrido "aquella noche" pero esta vez, él estaba siendo más amable…

Sentía su cuerpo caliente y sentía agradables las caricias que su protector le daba… pero… Se sentía nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir…

-"e…espera… Accelerator…"- susurro la castaña mientras serraba sus ojos con fuerza – "si… si haces eso… Misaka quedara solo en ropa interior…"- completo tímidamente.

Las manos de Accelerator se encontraban ya levantando la pijama de encaje, dispuestas a quitarla en su totalidad.

-Ese es el plan…- respondió él poniendo una mano en la tibia espalda de la pequeña para hacerla sentarse sobre la cama y así facilitar el quitarle por completo la pijama.

-"es… Espera… eso… eso sería vergonzoso…"- repuso ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Entonces… ¿quieres que lo haga yo primero?- pregunto el albino pausando sus acciones.

-"¿Eh?"- pregunto Last Order aun sonrojada.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Aunque no lo entendía del todo, su pecho seguía retumbando cada vez mas y mas. Ese calor que sentía en ese momento no quería detenerlo, pero, sentía algo de nervios por continuar…

Sin esperar a la respuesta de la castaña, Accelerator se quito la playera que cubría su pecho para arrojarla al suelo descuidadamente. Después de eso se acerco de nuevo a la chica y comenzó a juguetear con sus castaños cabellos para después proseguir con aquella sesión de apasionados besos.

Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y le era imposible controlar sus eufóricos latidos y su rápida y agitada respiración. Aquellos besos eran tan largos que le impedían respirar como era debido, Quizás por eso su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas…

Finalmente las manos de Accelerator decididamente rasgaron la pijama de encaje pareciendo la forma más fácil y rápida de deshacerse de ella.

Le fue imposible a la pequeña quejarse x sus ropas rotas ya que los labios de su protector no se apartaban de los de ella.

Sin darse cuenta sus pequeñas manos comenzaban a pasearse por el pecho desnudo de Accelerator. Su piel estaba acalorada y podía sentir su corazón igual de acelerado que el de ella. ¿Qué significaba aquella agradable sensación? No quería parar ese momento, aunque aun le avergonzaba estar en ropa interior frente a su amado.

-"¡Ah!... de…¡detente!"- exclamo Last Order al sentir la mano de Accelerator colándose debajo de su sosten.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- cuestiono el peliblanco apartando un poco su rostro para ver los ojos de su enamorada.

-"ah…h…hnn…."- dejo oír la pequeña mientras su protector juguetonamente apretaba con su pálida mano el seno de ella. –"M…Misaka…"- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que fue interrumpida por otro beso.

Ella simplemente era tan suave… sus labios, su rostro, sus piernas eran suaves y cálidas… pero sus pechos… parecían ser más suaves que todas aquellas partes.

Inconscientemente sus manos se dirigieron hacia la espalda de la joven buscando desatar aquel condenado sostén que le estorbaba.

La pequeña castaña soltó un quejido leve cuando Accelerator logro su cometido y enseguida coloco sus manos para cubrir su pecho ya casi desnudo en totalidad.

-"no debes… Misaka…Misaka se siente avergonzada…" – gimió la chiquilla mirando fijando sus ojos sobre su protector ya excitado. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y sus labios fruncidos debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

-No tienes porque hacerlo…- contesto éste murmurando para después tomar las manos de la joven y buscar retirarlas con suavidad.

-"P…Pero…"-busco contradecir aquella pequeña joven aun avergonzada.

-Vamos…déjame verte…- murmuro con insistencia el albino con dulzura en los oídos de la chica para que ésta lentamente cediera y retirara sus manos de su pecho casi descubierto.

En cuanto ella quito sus manos, el peliblanco aprovecho para quitar en su totalidad aquel sostén que le impedía ver la hermosura del cuerpo de su amada.

Se aparto por un momento para contemplarla. Last Order solo fue capaz de cubrir su rostro totalmente rojo.

-"no…no veas…"- pidió con voz chillona sintiendo que moriría por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

A pesar de esa petición, Accelerator no tenía intenciones de escucharla. Aunque era solo una niña de quince años, sus pechos ya estaban bien formados, tenían una forma redondeada y era visible que eran sumamente suaves como había sentido hacia un momento, vaya, la ropa sí que sabia ocultarlos. Ella tenía un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, su vientre estaba plano y sus piernas eran una obra de arte. ¿Cómo había podido soportar todo ese tiempo sin tocarla? Ni él mismo lo creía.

Dejo caer su pálido rostro sobre aquel cálido y suave pecho desnudo para comenzar a besarla en todas las partes que sus labios alcanzaran.

La castaña solo era capaz de soltar gemidos cada vez que la boca de Accelerator se posaba sobre sus pezones.

-"ah…hnmm…. espe…detente…"- repetía con un tono cada vez más placentero.

Sin escucharla, el albino continuaba tocando aquel perfectamente formado cuerpo pequeño. Sus pálidas manos se paseaban desde su vientre plano hasta sus delgadas piernas hasta que finalmente se decidió a comenzar a sacar aquellas braguitas que tanto le torturaban.

Las manos de Last Order se apresuraron en intentar detenerlo, pero Accelerator se adelanto y bajo la ropa interior hasta los tobillos de la joven.

-"kyaa, para… Misaka… morirá de la vergüenza…."- reprocho ella con voz aguda.

-Eres hermosa…- murmuro el albino antes de volver a besar a su amante.

Esa última frase hizo que el rostro de la chiquilla enrojeciera a más no poder. Era la primera vez que Accelerator la halagaba, su corazón daba brincos de emoción ¿Cómo no hacerlo? aunque en ese momento él la estuviera viendo sin prenda alguna… Aquellas palabras hacían que ella se olvidara de ello y que la felicidad la envolviera dulcemente.

Sin darse cuenta sus pequeñas manos envolvieron el cuello de su protector para acercarlo más a ella y comenzar a besarlo de manera tierna.

Aquella dulce forma de besar hizo que Accelerator regresara a sus sentidos y se pusiera a pensar de nuevo en la pequeña e inocente Last Order.

-¿quieres continuar?- le pregunto mientras que apartándose un poco ponía una pálida mano en el rostro de la castaña.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron mas tras esa pregunta.

Continuar… eso… eso significaría que… Ella y Accelerator serian uno por un momento ¿no es así?

Aunque no entendía muy bien todas aquellas acciones… sabía que era otra forma de mostrar amor ¿no es verdad? Eso la ponía nerviosa y algo ansiosa. Aunque no estuviera bien del todo, no le importaba, tenía deseos de continuar después de todo, aunque sintiera algo de miedo.

Después de un momento de silencio la pequeña solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza nerviosamente para finalmente volver a rosar sus labios con los de su amado.

Sin decir nada mas Accelerator volvió a acariciar el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Last Order logrando tener más deseos de sentirlo. Simplemente estaba encantado.

Finalmente introdujo un dedo en el sexo de la adolescente logrando hacer que esta gimiera dulcemente.

Aquellos sonidos le eran tan excitantes que comenzó a mover su dedo traviesamente buscando hacer que su amada gimiera más y más.

-"A…Accelerator…Ah…Ahí…no…"- suplico la chiquilla aferrándose a los hombros del albino quien le dedico una sonrisa juguetona y continuo moviendo su dedo dentro de ella.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto burlonamente antes de besar a la pequeña apasionadamente.

Finalmente saco su dedo y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones sin deshacer aquel beso.

La castaña simplemente permaneció con los ojos serrados sin dejar de jugar con el cabello blanco que tanto amaba de Accelerator.

El albino coloco sus pálidas manos en la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hasta él para mantenerla apretada contra su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres quitarlos?- murmuro al oído de ella refiriéndose a los bóxers que impedían que estuviera completamente desnudo.

-"¿e..eh?"- tartamudeo con vergüenza la chiquilla manteniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella sabía a lo que su protector se refería…pero… aunque estuviera algo deseosa de hacerlo… ¿se atrevería?

-Vamos…-murmuro seductoramente el peliblanco atajando una de las pequeñas manos de la niña hasta su cintura donde se encontraba el borde del bóxer.

-"Es…Eso… ¿Eso está bien?"- pregunto con timidez la castaña mientras paseaba con la yema de sus dedos aquel borde.

-Lo está…- respondió él antes de hacer que la mano de la pequeña entrara dentro del bóxer.

El corazón de ambos se acelero aun más tras ello. Last Order logro rozar el miembro de Accelerator que se encontraba ya erecto.

Paso saliva y finalmente se dispuso a tomarlo y a acariciarlo tímidamente.

Salió un ligero sonido de la garganta de Accelerator, cosa que incito a la pequeña a continuar jugando en venganza por lo de antes.

Sin previo aviso el albino tomo con delicadeza los hombros de la pequeña y se giro para que ella quedara sobre de él para sí mirarla fijamente.

-Continua…- musito en voz baja dedicándole una apasionada mirada a Last Order.

Ella lentamente continúo jugando con él disfrutando de los sonidos que emergían de Accelerator hasta que finalmente se dispuso a quitar por completo los bóxers que cubrían a su amado.

En ese momento el albino abrazo con fuerza a aquel pequeño cuerpo apegándolo a él a más no poder.

-Déjame… Déjame entrar…- pidió con suavidad y desesperación.

Ella tardo solo medio minuto en contestar

-"Si"- dijo con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro antes de propinarle un ligero beso en los labios.

En ese momento Accelerator regreso a la posición anterior en la que él estaba sobre la pequeña y con suavidad abrió las delgadas piernas de Last Order para lentamente acercarse a ella y besar de nuevo su pecho sintiendo mas calidez que la vez anterior.

Lentamente se fue introdujendo dentro de ella suavemente buscando no lastimarla demás. Ahogo sus gritos con otros besos. La chiquilla irguió su espalda en cuanto su amante se metió totalmente en ella incapaz de gritar debido al dolor que sintió en ese momento, pero… finalmente habían avanzado un poco más en cuanto a su relación… pensar eso ahogaba el dolor que experimentaba su cuerpo entonces…

Sin apartarse, el albino de sacudió un par de veces en el interior de la pequeña hasta correrse dentro de ella.

Tras un momento se aparto y se recostó a un lado de la castaña para después abrazarla y besar su frente sin soltarla.

Por un momento sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con los castaños llorosos de ella. Sabía que le había dolido, pero… aun asi, en ese momento era feliz…

Paso solo un par de minutos para que la pequeña se acorrucucara con la intención de dormir pues estaba totalemnte agotada.

-"Te amo…"- susurro con debilidad antes de serrar sus ojos cayendo en profundo sueño.

-…- El peliblanco se sorprendió al oír esa frase.

Poco después sonrió levemente y beso la frente de la chiquilla sin decir nada para finalmente dormir al igual que ella.

**Hola a todos! primero que nada, creo que me emocione un poco... fueron 8 hojas en word xD Viva!mi capitulo mas largo! LOL ,xD ahhh! no se que decir… lo se… soi pésima con esto del Lemon… ténganme compasión, es la primera vez que lo intento de esta forma… TT/TT, por cierto, pido disculpas por haber tardado en escribirlo xD es que la inspiración huia de mi todo el tiempo y solo hasta esta tarde pude continuarlo, de verdad perdónenme. Tambien hay algo que veo necesario avisar. Este fic llegara a su final dentro de poco n.n muchísimas gracias por leerlo y estar esperando este capitulo, dejen sus opiniones en un review y sus amenazas de muerte en un PM xD Sayonara!**


	26. Chapter 26 Preparativos

Lenta y temblorosamente abrió sus parpados adormilados para encontrarse con el rostro descansando de su protector a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del de ella. Paso saliva y se sonrojo al notar que aquellos pálidos brazos la rodeaban cálidamente en un tierno abrazo.

¿No era aquella una escena muy dulce? Sonrió silenciosamente tratando de imaginar cómo se veían los dos en ese momento.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que ambos estaban completamente desnudos y con su rostro encendiéndose y el corazón brincándole recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ellos realmente habían avanzado en su relación… se habían vuelto "uno solo" finalmente…

Ella había creído que había sido un sueño el haberse acercado más a Accelerator, pero todo indicaba que estaba equivocada. Realmente había sentido su cuerpo cálido y descubierto.

Sin darse cuenta una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro sonrojado. Había sido doloroso y vergonzoso, pero… realmente, se habían unido como uno solo. Realmente estaba muy feliz.

Serró sus castaños ojos y se acurruco sobre el pecho desnudo del albino aun dormido para disfrutar un poco más de aquel dulce momento.

…

-"Yomikawa quiere vez a Misaka"- comento la joven mientras ella y su protector desayunaban en el comedor.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué tan de pronto?- cuestiono el peliblanco mirando fijamente a la pequeña.

-"No… no lo sé… El mensaje solo decía ´ven a verme´" responde Misaka Misaka con nerviosismo- contesto la castaña mientras mantenía la mirada fija sobre la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el albino aproximando una de sus pálidas manos hacia la cabeza de Last Order para acariciar con suavidad su cabello.

-"…"- sin decir nada ella se mantuvo en silencio y pareció encogerse cuando la mano de Accelerator descendió hasta una de sus coloreadas mejillas.

-¿Mocosa?- insistió él comenzando a preocuparse. ¿se sentía mal acaso? ¿estaba adolorida? ¿Seguía cansada?

-"Es…Es que… anoche… Tu y Misaka…"-Balbuceo la castaña con voz temblorosa mientras jugaba tímida y nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Es… Es algo natural…- respondió el peliblanco desviando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente.

En ese momento la pequeña alzo finalmente sus ojos y posándolos sobre Accelerator una alegre sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-"Si"- respondió ella animadamente dejando libres sus pensamientos sobre aquella noche. Recordando con vivides todos y cada uno de los minutos…

…

-¡OH! al fin llegas- saludo la peliazul al abrir la puerta de su departamento y ver a la pequeña Last Order frente a ella.

-"Si, lamento la demora"- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- pregunto Yomikawa dejando entrar a la pequeña al interior de su departamento.

-"Misaka consiguió que Accelerator se quedara en casa" responde Misaka Misaka con orgullo de haber cumplido su misión-.

-Ya veo, ya veo, que bien- apremio la mujer con una picara sonrisa. – Bien, ahora empezaremos con los preparativos- repuso al llegar a la sala de su hogar.

-"¿Preparativos?" repite Misaka Misaka con confusión-

Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a cerca de 2 sisters sentadas en la sala de su guardiana acompañadas de la diminuta Komoe .

Los ojos de las Misakas se dirigieron a Last Order quien se mantuvo de pie conmocionada ante aquella situación.

-Ah cierto, olvide decírtelo, les he pedido ayuda a unas de ellas- comento la mujer de cabello azul mientras palmeaba la espalda de la chiquilla.

-"¿Por… por qué?"- pregunto aun en shock Last Order.

-Les pedí ayuda para decorar la fiesta- contesto Yomikawa con una sonrisa de medio labio.

-Tú sabes, Navidad esta cerca y todo eso- repuso Komoe levantándose de aquel asiento donde se encontraba.

-"¿No te alegras de ver a Misaka?"-pregunto una de las sisters mientras inexpresivamente sonreía.

-"Que arrogante de tu parte" dice Misaka 15,302 en tono de broma- completo la otra antes de ponerse de pie.

Sin contestar nada, la chiquilla corrió a los brazos de ella y se abrazo a su torso con fuerza sonriendo alegremente.

-"Misaka las extrañaba" admite Misaka Misaka en tono nostálgico- dijo la pequeña sin apartarse de la sister.

Ambos clones solo se limitaron a sonreírle a la más pequeña de ellas con sus ojos aun inexpresivos.

-Bien, en cualquier caso, debemos darnos prisa, hay mucho por hacer y navidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina- interrumpió Yomikawa mientras sonreía entusiasmada.

-"¡SI!"- respondió Last Order con la misma emoción.

Las navidades pasadas, solo había estado en 2 o 3, y en ninguna de ellas Accelerator había asistido porque según él "no son más que reuniones inútiles". Pero, esta navidad, se aseguraría de arrastrarlo a como diera lugar, después de todo, la navidad es para estar con tu pareja y amigos, eso lo había visto en un comercial de televisión.

La mejor navidad esta cerca, eso era lo que estaba en la mente de la pequeña Last Order en ese momento.

-Recuerda, debes comprar regalos- Informo la diminuta Komoe quien acompañaba a Last Order en ese momento en el centro comercial adornado ya con miles de escarchar y esferas navideñas.

-"¿eh?"- dijo la chiquilla girando su rostro confundido hacia la pelirosa.

-Oh, vamos, se hacen intercambios ¿no es verdad?- respondió en tono dulce – y… supongo que le darás algo a Accelerator…- completo con una picara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron mas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Un regalo… ¿para Accelerator?

**Hola Minna-sama! n.n Bueno, pido disculpas por tardar en escribir este capitulo, T/T la escuela no me ha dejado hacer muchas cosas, sin mencionar que ya tan pronto los exámenes de primera unidad se acercan (nooo! ¿Por qué?) En fin, quería preguntarles ¿Qué piensan que seria un buen regalo para Accelerator? :/ Yo sigo en duda… espero sus reviews y su respuesta, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER. Ah, por cierto... Muchas gracias por sus buenas opiniones sobre el capitulo anterior! je...je.. la verdad es que fue algo complicado escribir Lemon, fue el primero para mi... y tampoco es como si los leyera, todas las gracias a esa pervercion para mi onii-san que no se cansa de acosarme virtualmente (?) -si lo lee me matara xD- y hemm... no me dedicare a fic hentai reaperx-san O/O  
Pero, de verdad muchas gracias Sakari-san, AliceBRabitt, FSVG, Misaki Uchiha-san y ****reaperx-san. n.n**  



	27. Chapter 27 Fiesta de Navidad parte 1

Parecía ser una noche normal en Ciudad Academia. Las calles eran iluminadas por cientos de pequeñas luces que colgaban de los árboles y los edificios tecnológicos. Miles de adornos estaban colocados por la ciudad siendo acompañados por música navideña que resonaba en cas rincón.

Todas las personas caminaban abrigadas y con prisa en medio de aquella fría noche. Siendo navidad, los estudiantes tenían permitido estar fuera de sus dormitorios hasta la noche del próximo día, por lo que la multitud era enorme.

-Maldita mocosa…- mascullo en voz baja Accelerator mientras caminaba en medio de esa muchedumbre de personas. Una gruesa chaqueta de color gris lo cubría del frio nocturno mientras que con la gorra encapuchaba su blanco cabello buscando reducir lo más posible el sonido de los villancicos y de las personas hablando sin tener que rechazar por completo el sonido.

-"¿Sigues molesto?" Pregunta Misaka Misaka con inocencia- cuestiono la pequeña Last Order mientras sonreía alegremente. Por su parte, ella llevaba puesta una gabardina de color verde oliva que llegaba hasta su pantorrilla. Un ligero vestido de color azulado estaba debajo de la gabardina siendo acompañado de unas botas de piel color café. Sobre su cabeza estaba una gorra tejida de color azul similar al vestido cubriendo con calidez sus cabellos. Sus pequeños brazos se abrazaban con fuerza al alto hombre de cabello blanco que la acompañaba mientras ambos caminaban por las calles dándoles un aspecto acaramelado.

-…- Sin decirle nada, el albino se limito a fulminarla con la mirada, a lo cual, la castaña respondió con una risa divertida.

Hacia tan solo unas horas, en el departamento donde ambos viven, una "escena" fue montada.

Last Order insistía tirando de la playera de Accelerator mientras repetía la frase "¡Vamos!" y la respuesta del albino era "no", "no quiero", "es inútil", "pérdida de tiempo" y cosas así.

Después de casi 3 horas de una terca insistencia por parte de Last Order, Accelerator decidió ignorarla esperando a que la pequeña se cansara y se diera por vencida, pero, en cuanto el peliblanco se sumergió en la televisión dejando de prestar atención a su amante, los ojos de ella comenzaron a humedecerse y puso una expresión de tristeza, forzándolo así, a ceder ante ella.

-Maldita mocosa…- se quejo nuevamente soltando un suspiro agotado.

Ella simplemente se limito a sonreírle inocentemente mientras se apegaba más a su brazo cariñosamente.

…

-¡Oh! ¡Buen trabajo Last Order!- apremio Yomikawa al abrir la puerta de su departamento y ver al pequeño clon aferrada al brazo de su protector.

-Tsk… ya suponía que tendrías algo que ver en esto…- gruño el albino con enfado mientras ponía un pie dentro del hogar de aquella mujer.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió ella sin disimular antes de palmear el hombro de Accelerator.

-"He vuelto" dice Misaka Misaka alegremente- dijo la castaña con emoción mientras se quitaba las botas y se alistaba para correr al interior del departamento.

Sin decir nada Accelerator se limito a soltar un suspiro de resignación antes de sacarse los zapatos en la entrada al igual que Last Order.

-¡Ah! espera un minuto Last Order- la detuvo la peliazul antes de que la chiquilla se echara a correr.

Obedientemente la pequeña se freno y miro a su guardiana con curiosidad.

Yomikawa simplemente le sonrió de medio labio y puso su mano sobre su pequeño hombro.

-Tengo algo para ti…-respondió finalmente antes de guiñarle un ojo a la pequeña Misaka.

-"¿eh?"- dijo Last Order sin comprender del todo.

-Yomikawa…- Gruño el peliblanco nuevamente con enfado mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a la mujer de cabello azul.

El era consciente de lo mucho que Yomikawa amaba poner a prueba su cordura y que también usaba a la mocosa para ese fin. Las últimas veces la había hecho usar pijamas provocativas, y siendo ahora navidad sería capaz de usar otros atuendos. Quizás hacerla "volverse un regalo" y forzarla a cubrir su pequeño y suave cuerpo solo con listones rojos, o volverla un "reno" con lindo cuernos sobre su cabello castaño y nada cubriéndola más que una correa con cascabeles, quizás también una tarta navideña con solo crema dulce cubriéndola.

Paso saliva al imaginarla con esos cosplays. Era innegable que le encantaría verla de esa forma, pero… Otra cosa sería si estuvieran en su propio departamento y no en el de Yomikawa.

-Por aquí Last Order- indico la peliazul mientras conducía a la pequeña a una habitación.

-Espera-la detuvo Accelerator antes de que entraran a ese cuarto.

-No puedes entrar, esta habitación es solo para chicas- dijo Yomikawa mientras sonreía retadoramente.

-Yomikawa…- murmuro el albino apretando su mandíbula fuertemente.

-"Misaka estará bien"-comento con inocencia la joven de cabellos castaños regalándole una sonrisa cálida a su protector- "Solo espera pacientemente a Misaka en la sala… ¿Podrás con la soledad unos minutos?"-pregunto mientras ladeaba su rostro curiosamente.

-¡¿ha?!- Bufo él antes de chasquear la lengua y cerrar sus orbes con enfado – si no sales en 10 minutos me iré sin ti- advirtió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-"Si"- respondió ella antes de entrar a la habitación que había indicado su guardiana.

Con lentitud y fastidio recorrió un pasillo que le conduciría hasta la sala donde tendría que esperar a la mocosa.

Todo lucia perfectamente adornado, escarchas estaban colgadas en las paredes junto con esferas de colores y series que iluminaban divertidamente todo el lugar dándole un aspecto muy navideño.

Parecía algo difícil de creer que Yomikawa había decorado todo eso ella sola, después de todo ¿no es una mujer ocupada?

Finalmente llego a la sala y término desanimándose aun más.

-Ah-dijo una voz condenadamente familiar-¿Tu también?- pregunto el chico de cabellos en punta mientras permanecía sentado sobre un sillón de terciopelo rojo que encajaba a la perfección con toda la decoración. Su vestimenta era un abrigo negro a conjunto de unos jeans grisáceos. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña figura infantil de la cual los pies no alcanzaban siquiera el suelo, con un vestido rojo con listones blancos y un sombrero navideño con cascabeles.

-Maldición…- mascullo antes de dejarse caer sobre otro sillón.

Tras eso un momento eterno se hizo presente entre los tres. Aunque Komoe conversaba alegremente con Touma, Accelerator se mantenía en silencio y con los ojos serrados pareciendo estar dormido.

Finalmente miro uno reloj digital que estaba colocado en la pared y chasqueo la lengua con enfado.

-ya han pasado diez minutos- mascullo en voz baja quejándose.

-¿También te quito a tu acompañante?- pregunto el nivel 0 sintiendo curiosidad y buscando entablar conversación con el albino.

-…- sin decir nada simplemente desvió la mirada y chasqueo la lengua de nuevo – Esa Yomikawa, no tengo idea de qué demonios planea…- dijo serrando de nuevo sus ojos y apretando el puño.

Touma simplemente rio levemente.

-Yo fui invitado por sensei- comento mientras señalaba a su diminuta acompañante.

-Yo fui arrastrado aquí por una mocosa que no dejaba de molestar…- mascullo el peliblanco frunciendo el seño dejando ver su enfado.

-Vamos, vamos, es navidad ¿Por qué no convivir con los demás?- interrumpió la pelirosa regalándole una amigable sonrisa a Accelerator, el cual simplemente suspiro con frustración.

No es como si en realidad odiara convivir, pero, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo adecuadamente, sin mencionar que se sentía un poco indigno y no era mentira que pensaba que era "algo inútil". Incluso el nivel 0 estaba ahí. Aquel sujeto condenadamente amable que había cuidado por unos días de la mocosa hacia un par de meses atras.

Sonrisas, regalos, un cálido ambiente… simplemente él no encajaba en una escena así… ¿Qué demonios pensaba Yomikawa al hacerlo ir? No tenia caso… Sin embargo, Last Order lucia tan feliz mientras se dirigían al departamento de Yomikawa que decidió dejar de protestar…

-"Navidad"… ¿eh?- susurro con una voz apenas audible antes de bajar el rostro.

-¡Perdonen la espera!- La voz animada de Yomikawa hizo que elevara de nuevo su mirada y que dejara por un momento sus sombríos pensamientos. -¿Qué opinan?- pregunto sin perder una enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Inmediatamente la boca de Touma se abrió y su rostro se enrojeció y sin darse cuenta Accelerator también se sonrojo y sus ojos se abrieron más al ver a lo que se referia la mujer de cabello azul.

**Hola minna-sama! xD esta vez hice el capitulo en los ratos libre que tuve (no tuve una clase el martes xD bendita sea la maestra que no fue jejeje) y en fin, espero les guste, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, me han sido de ayuda para idear el regalo jejeje, espero les guste este capítulo, dejen sus comentarios en un review y procurare tener el próximo este sábado o si no para el martes n.n, de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS .**


	28. Chapter 28 Fiesta de Navidad Parte 2

-Perdonen la espera- se oyó decir a Yomikawa haciendo así voltear a los tres que esperaban en la sala -¿y bien?- pregunto mientras salía de la habitación y detrás de ella otras cuatro chicas con aspecto similar entre ellas - ¿Qué opinan?- cuestiono mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Los ojos de Accelerator se fijaron directamente en la más joven de ellas. La pequeña Last Order miraba al suelo avergonzada mientras jugueteaba con el borde del saco que traía puesto el cual era de color verde con las costuras y botones de color dorado. A juego traía un short que cubría solo ¼ de sus delgadas piernas y que era del mismo color que el saco. Unas largas calcetas negras cubrían la mitad de sus piernas acompañadas de unos botines verdes con pico al frente. También se podía notar que unas falsas orejas puntiagudas estaban cubriendo sus oídos que seguramente estarían rojos al igual que sus mejillas.

Realmente lucia linda, linda y tierna, tanto que le fue inevitable a su novio sonrojarse levemente.

-¡No me mires así, Idiota!- se escucho una queja haciendo a todos voltear a donde provenía esa voz.

La origina Misaka Mikoto estaba ahí, de pie frente a Touma, quien aun mantenía su boca abierta.

La chica de 19 años estaba vestida como una sexy Santa Claus con una minifalda del mismo largo que el short de Last Order y un strapless que se entubaba en su pecho de color rojo intenso con los bordes decorados con peluche blanco y un cinturón negro en su vientre. Usaba unos guantes negros que partían desde sus codos hasta las puntas de sus dedos y también un sombrero rojo con un cascabel en la punta. Unas botas negras que llegaban hasta poco más arriba de sus rodillas acompañaban su vestuario.

-Pero Biribiri… te ves tan… - respondió Touma levantándose de su asiento buscando calmar a la chica.

-¡No digas nada!- lo interrumpió ella con el rostro enrojeciéndosele mas debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Accelerator se congelo por un momento. ¿Qué hacia la Railgun ahí? ¿Qué estaba pensando Yomikawa? Todos sabían que ella lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho a sus más de 10000 clones en el pasado… ¿acaso quería que iniciara otra pelea?

En ese momento los ojos de la Railgun se enfocaron en el albino y éste le correspondió a la mirada sin decir nada. ¿Qué podría hacer si ella lo atacaba? Definitivamente no buscaría hacerle daño, porque, siendo él, la derrotaría con facilidad, pero, el nivel 0 estaba ahí, sin mencionar que había prometido no hacerle daño a ninguna de las sisters y eso implicaba también a la original.

Sin decir nada, Mikoto simplemente aparto la mirada y continúo peleando con el chico de cabellos en punta. ¿Eso significaba que no guardaba rencor? no, quizás simplemente había decidido que era una fiesta pacifica y que las diferencias se podían ignorar aunque fuera por solo una noche, aunque también ella había aceptado que Last Order se fuera a vivir con Accelerator. Entonces después de todo no guardaba rencores ¿o sí?

-"Misaka… Misaka es el único duende…" dice Misaka Misaka entre sollozos- se quejo la pequeña Last Order, quien ya se encontraba frente al peliblanco. Sus ojos lucían llorosos y su rostro mostraba la decepción que sentía.

Al mirar a las otras dos sister, sus vestimentas eran las de unos lindos renos, con gabardinas rojas y negras y una minifalda ampona a conjunto de zapatillas del mismo color. Tambien con cuernos falsos sobre sus castaños cabellos.

El albino la miro por un momento mirando de arriba hacia abajo las ropas que Yomikawa le había puesto.

-Te queda perfecto- respondió sin hacer expresión alguna buscado molestar a la pequeña.

-"¡Eres malo!"- chillo la castaña inflando sus mejillas infantilmente- "Misaka ya no es tan pequeña como para ser un duende!"- continuo quejándose mientras agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro haciendo berrinche.

-Si,si, como digas- contesto Accelerator serrando sus orbes.

-"Ahh! Mo… ¡Misaka es una mujer joven!" – respondió ella sin dejar de quejarse.

Esas palabras las había oído en el pasado. "Misaka no es una niña mas" "Es una mujer joven" "Misaka ya no es una niña". Por un momento se sintió nostálgico al recordarlo. Pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de ello? Se burlo en voz baja de si mismo, "que distraído" dijo en su mente.

-"No es gracioso"- reclamo la pequeña clon mientras miraba a su protector con el seño fruncido.

-No me reí de eso…- murmuro tomando sorpresivamente la mano de Last Order.

-"¿entonces?"-cuestiono ella sujetando la pálida mano de su amante.

Él simplemente dejo salir una leve risa y tiro de la mano de ella haciéndola caer sobre él para poder abrazarla cálidamente.

-Te ves linda…- murmuro con dulzura en el oído de ella provocando que su rostro se encendiera.

-"A…A…A…A"- balbuceo la pequeña sin saber que decir.

En verdad, rara vez recibía halagos por parte de él, así que no estaba preparada para situaciones como esa.

-Un momento, Accelerator, espera por lo menos hasta que estén solos en su departamento- los interrumpió Yomikawa con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Accelerator la fulmino con la mirada mientras que por su parte Last Order se sonrojo a más no poder para después levantarse inmediatamente buscando como ocultarse por la vergüenza.

-Tsk…- se quejo el albino antes de cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada.

-"La cena esta lista"- informo uno de los clones que usaba el traje de reno.

-Ah, ya veo… por cierto, ¿ella vendrá?- pregunto la peliazul mirando a una de las sisters.

-"le dijo a Misaka que es posible que llegue antes de la media noche" responde Misaka con inseguridad- respondió ella manteniéndose inexpresiva.

-Ah, entiendo…-contesto Yomikawa dejando ver su desanimo- Como sea, Vayamos a cenar- dijo recobrando su sonrisa y dirigiéndose al comedor.

…

Pasaron de cerca de dos horas, en las que todos (Touma, Misaka Mikoto, Yomikawa, Komoe, Las dos sister, Accelerator y Last Order) cenaron en la misma mesa. El ambiente que se creó fue bastante bueno, Yomikawa jugo a molestar a las parejas que estaban en esa noche, la Railgun se sonrojaba cada vez que la peliazul decía algo sobre ella y Touma, y Accelerator se mantenía inexpresivo cuando la misma decía algo vergonzoso sobre él y Last Order. Por su parte, la diminuta Komoe buscaba entablar conversación con los inexpresivos clones.

Realmente era una buena escena, todo lucia como una cena navideña familiar… pero… no era así, no eran una familia… todos ahí eran buenos e inocentes… Accelerator aun sentía culpabilidad por la sangre de las demás sisters que había derramado en el pasado, ¿Cómo podía estar conviviendo con 3 de ellas y con la original que había luchado por detenerlo sin lograrlo? Un pecado imperdonable que aun cargaba en su interior…

-No te preocupes…- murmuro la Railgun, quien caminaba al lado de él mientras se dirigían de nuevo a la sala ya que había llegado la hora del intercambio.

El albino sin entender sus palabras simplemente le miro sin decir nada.

-No te guardo rencor… después de todo, la salvaste de muchas cosas…- completo con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. ¿Se refería a Last Order? – Se que ha sido complicado, es por eso que te agradezco que cuides de ella aun- repuso fijando finalmente sus castaños ojos sobre él sin perder aquella amable sonrisa.- Se ve que es muy feliz- .

-…- Accelerator no supo que responder ante aquella afirmación. ¿ Estaba recibiendo la simpatía de la Railgun?

-¡Bien! ¡Tomen el regalo que más les guste!- grito con emoción Yomikawa mientras se posicionaba frente al árbol de navidad y señalaba los regalos que estaban al pie de éste.

Inmediatamente Touma, Misaka Mikoto y Last Order corrieron a elegir, después los siguió Komoe y las dos sisters restantes. Finalmente Yomikawa se acerco a elegir y le llevo uno de los regalos restantes a Accelerator.

-Toma- dijo sonriéndole al albino.

-…- sin decir nada, él simplemente lo tomo y lo contemplo por un momento.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!- exclamo la mujer con entusiasmo.

La verdad era que Accelerator no estaba interesado en ello, y también se sentía un poco culpable, ya que él había llevado un regalo al azar que la mocosa había escogido en el centro comercial.

Al abrir aquella caja que había sido adornada con papel verde y un listón negro se logro ver un peluche de Gekota de tamaño mediano rodeado con confeti de colores.

Se quedo sin habla al mirarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? lo que era más… ¿Quién diablos había puesto un regalo así?

-¿N…n…no es l….lindo?- cuestiono con nerviosismo Mikoto al ver que su regalo había caído en manos de Accelerator.

-Te dije que cambiaras de regalo…- la regaño Touma antes de pasar su brazo por sus hombros descubiertos -pobre- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¡Que grosero!- se quejo ella mirando fulminantemente a su acompañante – Pensé que era lindo, así que déjalo!- continuo sin cambiar su mirada.

Las risas se hicieron presentes nuevamente.

En ese momento el teléfono de la Railgun comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo aquel divertido momento.

-¿Bueno?- dijo contestándolo- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ahh… no, entiendo…- decía mientras su expresión cambiaba desanimándose- Si, si, eres molesta ¿sabes? – Continuo – no, ya voy para allá- dijo finalmente antes de colgar.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Touma con curiosidad.

-Debo irme, le había prometido a Kuroko que estaría con ella antes de la medianoche- respondió en un suspiro desanimado.

-Iré contigo- se ofreció el nivel 0 con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

-Gracias- respondió ella correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

…

-Buen viaje- dijo Yomikawa despidiéndolos mientras ambos se aproximaban a la puerta principal.

-Adios- dijo la Railgun con una sonrisa débil en sus labios.

-"Adios, onee-sama"- dijo una de las sisters mientras agitaba suavemente su mano.

-"tengan cuidado"- dijo la otra buscando sonreír.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Touma sonriéndole a todos.

-"¡Bye bye Onee-sama!"- dijo energéticamente Last Order antes de correr a abrazar a su original, quien le correspondió cálidamente.

-Bye bye- murmuro ella mientras serraba sus ojos.

Después de que aquella pareja se fuera, un silencio se hizo presente en aquella fiesta navideña.

-Quizás sea hora de nos vayamos también- comento Accelerator quien estaba sentado en la sala.

-No, espera solo…- respondió Yomikawa tratando de detenerlo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de su hogar.

-"ha llegado" afirma Misaka con seguridad- dijo una de las sisters mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba en dirección de la puerta.

La pequeña Last Order simplemente miro al otro clon retirarse mientras se encontraba sentada al lado de su protector abrazando al peluche de Gekota. En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron mas y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿mocosa?- pregunto el albino al verla.

-"ella vino"- se limito a decir antes de levantarse y correr en dirección de la puerta principal.

-¿Ella?- pregunto Accelerator sin comprender bien a que se referían todas.

-Tranquilo, lo entenderás pronto- comento Yomikawa mientras caminaba por donde la sister y Last Order habían ido.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se levanto para seguir a aquellas mujeres.

-"Misaka ha vuelto"- dijo aquella mujer de aparentemente 21 años mientras sonreía levemente fijando sus ojos sobre Accelerator. Llevaba puesta una playera de manga larga de color negro y unos pantalones blancos entubados.

-"¡Tardaste mucho!"- se quejo Last Order mientras sonreía al verla.

-"lo lamento… Misaka estaba ocupada"- respondió Misaka Worst mientras miraba a la pequeña frente a ella. – "incluso… Misaka solo estará un por un corto rato aquí"- informo.

-…- Sin decir nada, Accelerator simplemente le sonrió de medio labio.

Por fin había vuelto la desaparecida Misaka Worst.

-Bienvenida- dijo finalmente mirando fijamente a aquella mujer.

-"si, padre"- respondió ella esbozando una retorcida sonrisa. Al parecer aun tenía problemas para mostrar expresiones faciales.

-¿Te gusta mi regalo?- pregunto Yomikawa mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Accelerator y le sonreía divertida.

-¿eh?- respondió él sin comprender- ¿tú la trajiste?- pregunto.

-Algo así, le pedí que viniera desde hace casi un mes- respondió ella.

-"Fue algo difícil regresar"- comento Misaka Worst – "pero, a Misaka le alegra ver que estas bien, padre"- completo manteniéndose inexpresiva.

-Igualmente- respondió Accelerator regresando su mirada hacia el sombrío clon.

-"¿Y Misaka? ¿No te preocupaste por ella?" pregunta Misaka Misaka con curiosidad-.

-"Un poco"- respondió Worst con sinceridad dando así lugar para una pequeña y divertida discusión entre ella y la enérgica Last Order.

…

-"Ha sido bueno que ella regresara, ¿No es verdad?"- comento la pequeña castaña mientras ella y su protector se dirigían a su departamento en un taxi.

-Bastante- admitió Accelerator enfocando su mirada al exterior.- aunque se ha ido de inmediato a Estados Unidos por otra misión…-

En ese momento la chiquilla se recargo en el hombro de él y serró sus orbes aun abrazando al peluche de Gekota.

-Debes estar cansada…- dijo el albino mirando a su acompañante y colocando una de sus pálidas manos sobre la de ella.

-"Para nada, Misaka puede aguantar más"- respondió ella abriendo sus castaños ojos- "eso solo que… Misaka tiene frio"- completo sonriendo.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo él serrando sus orbes.

Para haber sido su primera fiesta de Navidad, no había estado nada mal, aunque aun pensaba que había sido algo inútil… pero… había sido divertido… incluso había visto de nuevo a Misaka Worst… y la mocosa parecía haberse divertido con su original y con las demás sisters…

-"Por cierto…"- comento la chiquilla interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Accelerator en ese momento.

-¿Hum?- pregunto el peliblanco abriendo sus ojos.

-"Misaka tiene un regalo para ti"- respondió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

…

Al llegar a su departamento eran ya pasadas de las dos de la mañana. Last Order entro corriendo y se dirigió a su habitación para regresar con una pequeña caja envuelta por un papel negro y un listón blanco.

-"Ábrelo"- pidió mientras lo extendía a su protector.

Él lo tomo y lo abrió con lentitud curioso de que podría haber adentro.

-"Misaka la hizo a mano…"- comento ella con nerviosismo mientras jugaba con sus manos tímidamente. – "Misaka busco tutoriales en internet"- agrego sonriendo levemente.

Finalmente la saco de aquella pequeña caja y la contemplo por un momento aquella bufanda, se notaba que había sido tejida, pero aun así estaba muy bien hecha, como si se tratara de alguien con experiencia, el diseño eran líneas diagonales blancas y negras, era bastante larga y en los extremos colgaban hilos de estambre entrenzados dándole un lindo acabado.

-Tu… ¿tu la hiciste?- pregunto Accelerator mirándola.

-"Si"-respondió la pequeña sonriéndole.

-Aunque… no he preparado nada para ti…- respondió él sintiendo algo de culpabilidad.

-"Misaka quiere ir mañana a comer a otro lado"- contesto ella sin perder su alegre sonrisa.

-Entonces, es un trato- dijo Accelerator sonriendo levemente. La chiquilla simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- por cierto… ¿tienes sueño?- pregunto el albino aun contemplando el regalo de su pequeña novia.

-"No del todo"-contesto ella mirando curiosa a su protector.

-Entonces está bien…- dijo inclinándose para besarla con dulzura y cargarla sorpresivamente.

-"¿Q..Que haces?"- pregunto Last Order sonrojándose.

-Tu sabes…Nadie duerme en navidad- respondió el peliblanco antes de dirigirse a su habitación mientras besaba nuevamente a su protegida.

**Hola a todos, espero les guste este capitulo xD, esta algo larguito quizás o quizás no, xD tambien tengo un aviso, es posible que no actualize la próxima semana debido a exámenes jejejeje (espero me vaya bien ñ.ñ) y bueno, se que puse muy poco a Misaka Worst pero no encontraba otra forma de meterla -_- perdonen por eso, y en fin, ¿Qué opinan? =) dejen sus reviews por favor, por cierto, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS 85 REVIEWS , los amo xD. y no te preocuopes Misaki Uchiha, suele pasar jejeje. bueno , muchas gracias por leer n.n**


	29. Chapter 29 Compromiso

Por alguna razón un hombre alto de cabello blanco y ojos rojizos se encontraba fuera de un vestidor de una de las muchas tiendas de ropa del centro comercial de Ciudad Academia. Mostraba una expresión de aburrimiento y suspiraba constantemente.

-Mocosa, ¿puedes explicarme qué demonios hago aquí?-pregunto después de un rato cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño - ¿no se supone que Yomikawa se encarga de esta clase de cosas?- cuestiono dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

El rostro de nuestro Accelerator ha cambiado un poco, producto de los 3 años que han pasado, pero aun a sus 24 años permanece con la misma actitud arrogante y esos aires de peligro que tenía cuando adolescente, su estilo de blanco y negro se mantiene intacto pero aun así luce un poco más maduro.

-"¡vamos! ¿No está bien? es decir, Misaka ya está algo grande como para que alguien más siga comprando su ropa"- respondió la chica cuya voz aun sonaba linda pero comenzaba a dejar aquel tinte infantil.

-¿De cuando acá tienes sentido común?- refunfuño el albino mientras se recargaba en la pared.

En ese momento la puerta del vestidor se abrió y la joven castaña salió del interior dedicándole una mirada de reprocho a su protector.

Last Order también sufrió un par de cambios, siendo ahora de 18 años, su rostro lucia un tanto maduro y más bello, su cuerpo se ha vuelto más como el de una mujer obteniendo así mas atractivo visual, y también ha crecido unos centímetros. Su castaño cabello ha sido cortado como anteriormente lo tenía cuando conoció a Accelerator.

Su típica sonrisa alegre estaba dibujada en su rostro mientras miraba a su protector. Un ligero vestido de tirantes y holanes llegando a la mitad de su delgada pierna junto con unas calcetas negras que llegaban a poco más arriba de la rodilla de color negro eran lo que la vestía siendo acompañados por unos botines de color bermejo con un tacón de 4 centímetros aproximadamente.

-"¿Qué opinas de Misaka?"- pregunto mientras giraba en una vuelta haciendo que los holanes volaran levemente.

-Nada mal-respondio Accelerator sin apartar la mirada de ella.

En respuesta el joven clon simplemente conservo su sonrisa alegre.

-Bien- dijo en un suspiro el albino antes de encaminarse hacia donde la caja registradora para pagar el atuendo de su novia.

En su camino sus ojos se posaron sobre dos estudiantes que miraban atentamente a la joven Last Order. Con la mirada busco intimidarles, sin embargo, éstos no apartaban los ojos de su protegida. Frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua recordando que debía dejar de ser violento.

Poco después se acerco a Last Order y le extendió una prenda de color blanco que había tomado al azar de un montón de chamarras y sudaderas.

-"¿huh? ¿Qué significa eso?"- cuestiono con instigación la castaña mientras miraba lo que le extendía Accelerator.

-Póntelo- ordeno él manteniendo su mano extendida.

-"¿eh? Pero…"- busco protestar ella mientras tomaba aquella prenda blanca.

-Bien, perfecto- dijo satisfactoriamente al ver la chamarra blanca puesta sobre Last Order.

-"no es justo! ¡Cubre casi todo el vestido!" exclama Misaka Misaka con decepción- se quejo ella al ver su reflejo.

-Ese es el plan- respondió el albino mientras sacaba su billetera con la intención de pagar la ropa de su novia.

-"¡no es justo!"- continuo quejándose ella siguiendo a su protector esperando a que él cambara de opinión.

-Vámonos- dijo el peliblanco ignorando las quejas de Last Order.

-"¿vamos a casa?"- pregunto ella antes de abrazarse a su brazo y mirarlo a la cara olvidándose de sus reproches.

-Dijiste que querías hacer unas cosas aquí- respondió él antes de soltar un suspiro- aprovechemos y hagamos lo que quieres hacer- dijo fingiendo desinterés.

Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron y comenzaron a brillar de la emoción.

Aunque ya llevaran años en una relación estable, rara vez salían a pasear y divertirse sin motivo en especial, Accelerator era consciente de ello, y era por eso que había decido aprovechar ese día para estar con la joven Last Order ¿Por qué no? Últimamente la Railgun la tomaba prestada muy seguido, o Yomikawa se unía a ellos, o cualquier otra persona impedía que estuvieran solos paseando.

El resto del día transcurrió con rapidez, la joven clon hizo lo que quiso, comer helado, ir a un arcade, ver más ropa, ir a librerías, y cosas por el estilo, incluso entraron finalmente a uno de los restaurantes caros en los que quiso entrar hacia tiempo.

Estaban ya de regreso a casa después de una tarde agitada.

-"Ah, Misaka recuerda"- comento la castaña mientras ambos caminaban aun en el centro comercial. El albino la miro esperando a que continuara – "Misaka hizo algo parecido a esto en el pasado, con Yoru-san"- completo mirando al techo.

-¿ha?-Dijo el peliblanco con enfado al recordar a aquel chiquillo. Aunque posiblemente ya no seria un chiquillo, seguramente ya era un tipo con aspecto de hombre.

-"hace mucho que Misaka no sabe de él"- musito la joven mientras serraba los ojos.

Era verdad. Después de aquella declaración aquel joven había desaparecido totalmente. Solo dejo un mensaje en navidad de ese mismo año informándole a Last Order que se iría a vivir a su ciudad natal en Yamairi, de ahí en más, no se supo nada de él.

Sin decir nada, Accelerator rodeo con su brazo los hombros de la castaña buscando que olvidara ese tema. La joven se sorprendió y se sonrojo levemente, pues rara vez su amante demostraba alguna acción de afecto frente a otras personas.

Le sonrió levemente y se acorruco en él dejándose envolver por la calidez de su cuerpo.

No paso mucho para que se encontraran con una joyería y, curiosamente, ella insistió en entrar para dar una mirada.

Miles de collares, aretes, pulseras, dijes, esclavas y otras cosas hechas de oro y plata se encontraban ahí logrando encantar los ojos de Last Order quien corría de un lado a otro maravillada por la belleza de todos esos brillantes objetos. Por su parte Accelerator se mantuvo de pie para terminar fijando su vista en algo en particular.

Una pequeña figura de aro que relucía hecho de plata con un pequeño pero llamativo cristal incrustado en el centro. Era pequeño, posiblemente encajaría a la perfección en el dedo delgado de Last Order. Pero…¿no era pronto? Es decir, ella tan solo tenía 18 años aparentemente, y tampoco había registros de que aquel clon existiera, pero… posiblemente Yoshikawa podría encargarse de ello…

No lo había considerado antes… ¿matrimonio?... sabía lo que esa palabra implicaba: Amor, estar juntos, ser fiel y cuidar de la otra persona. Su relación contaba con esas condiciones básicas. Entonces ¿Por qué no?

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la enérgica chica de cabello castaño que contemplaba la joyería del lugar. Ella era hermosa ante sus ojos, quería mantenerla a su lado por siempre y sabia que eso pasaría aun sin un anillo, pero… ¿Qué tenia de malo? Ese anillo serviría para alejar a los idiotas que quisieran cortejarla ¿no es verdad?

Miro nuevamente aquel anillo sin decir nada.

-Quizás… ¿estoy pensándolo demasiado?- murmuro sin apartar la mirada de aquel objeto plateado.

-Señor… ¿le interesa?- pregunto la vendedora notando la intensidad de la mirada de Accelerator hacia el anillo de plata que yacia en el mostrador.

-…- el albino no respondió nada y simplemente se limito a seguir observando aquel anillo.

Él era ya un adulto, capaz de decidir… No veía nada malo contra aquello, quería a aquel clon de una manera fuerte y romántica, y ella le correspondía… Legalmente podrían pertenecerse mutuamente y, ya se las arreglaría para convencer a Yoshikawa de ayudarles.

Tomo aire y giro su rostro nuevamente a donde la alegre joven.

-mocosa- llamo haciendo que ésta volteara- ¿Qué opinas de ese anillo?- pregunto señalando aquel objeto dentro del mostrador.

La castaña camino hasta donde su protector y miro lo que éste le pedía. Contemplo por un momento aquella argolla y finalmente miro a Accelerator.

-"¿Piensas comprárselo a Misaka?"- pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-…- él no dijo nada y termino encogiéndose de hombros- quizás- respondió finalmente.

El clon sonrió aun mas con emoción.

-"¿Enserio? ¡Uwa! Las demás Misakas decían que recibir un anillo de compromiso era apropiado y lindo… ¡Misaka está feliz!" Comenta Misaka Misaka demostrando su alegría – dijo ella antes de abrazarse al brazo de Accelerator.

Sin decir nada, él simplemente sonrió de medio labio.

-¿sabes lo que es matrimonio?- pregunto mirando de reojo a la castaña.

…

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Lo dices enserio?- Exclamo Yomikawa mientras se ponía de pie al ver la mano izquierda de Last Order.

-"Así es" afirma Misaka Misaka con satisfacción- respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras presumía el anillo de compromiso que llevaba con ella.

-¡Me alegro bastante!- dijo la pequeña Komoe, quien se encontraba al lado de Yomikawa esa tarde que Last Order había ido a visitarlas.

De hecho habían pasado cerca de 5 meses desde aquel día que Accelerator y ella habían ido de compras al centro comercial. Su deseo era informar a su original y a su guardiana de la propuesta de Accelerator, pero Mikoto se había ido de vacaciones con Touma a Francia y Yomikawa se había desaparecido.

-Esta juventud de ahora… Dejando a los adultos atrás…- se quejo la peliazul mientras hacía gestos dramáticos provocando que sus dos acompañantes rieran.- Y… ¿Cómo le hizo ese mocoso para pedírtelo?- cuestiono mirando a Last Order con curiosidad.

-"¿eh?"- dijo la joven con las mejillas sonrojándose- "bu…bueno …"- comenzó a contar tímidamente antes de ponerse a jugar con sus manos.

...

Por su parte Accelerator permanecía en su departamento sentado en el sofá mirando el televisor.

-Ya imagino a Yomikawa… Debe estar interrogando a esa mocosa….- murmuro imaginando aquella escena.

En realidad, no era su deseo hacer tan formal aquel compromiso, de hecho, su plan era hacer la boda dentro uno años más. No había necesidad de apresurarse tanto, ya que, el tiempo nunca podría afectar su relación.

-Agh, maldición- mascullo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con sus pálidas manos - ¿desde cuándo me volví tan cursi?- se quejo al repasar sus pensamientos.

En el pasado, jamás se hubiera imaginado teniendo una novia, después de todo, lo consideraba algo molesto e inútil, y mucho menos se habría imaginado pidiendo la mano de alguien. ¿Con quién se supone que debía ir si se hablaba de formalidades?¿con la Railgun o con Yomikawa?... De verdad, algo en su interior había cambiado desde que esa molesta mocosa comenzó a vivir con él…

-Estúpida mocosa…- se quejo mientas serraba los ojos con fuerza.

Después de darle muchas vueltas, termino rindiéndose, después de todo, ya no era aquel adolescente con aires de superioridad, y aunque se había ablandado bastante, realmente valía la pena por aquella feliz sonrisa que Last Order había hecho cuando dijo "Legalmente… ¿Juntos para siempre?"

Soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer de lado sobre el sofá con desanimo. De verdad que esa mocosa podía cambiar su actitud.

-Maldición-murmuro antes de serrar los ojos.

En ese momento, el celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo derecho.

-¿Yomikawa?- dijo contestando su teléfono con algo de desconcierto.

"-Accelerator, date prisa-" dijo con voz agitada la mujer de cabello azul.

-eh?- pregunto el albino confundido por la voz de Yomikawa, parecía que estaba preocupada por algo.

"-es Last Order… -"respondió con rapidez.

Los ojos de Accelerator parecieron abrirse más y sintió algo en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto entrecortadamente.

**Hi Minna-sama n.n Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero les guste este capitulo jejeje, seee soi mala en los finales de capitulo, lo se jeje. En fin, debo informar que el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo que este Fic tendrá, Muchisimas gracias por todo, espero sus opiniones en un review y sus amenazas de muerte un PM ya saben xD. Y pues, esta semana se terminan los exámenes, pero aun asi he de tomarme un rato para escribir el ultimo capitulo, espero me entiendan ñ,ñ Bueno, nos vemos en unos días, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
